The ElfBane
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: The story of Lady Katla Wisteria's early life. Featuring members of the Royal Court of Evermeet
1. Silent Scream

**Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc. and Elaine Cunningham, all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

**

**Elf-Bane by Ssinurn Solen

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Silent Scream

* * *

**

1321 DR

Little Katla Wisteria sat in the middle of the tangle of blue roses. she was hacking away at the dead branches with a dull half of a broken pair of pruning shears.

Light golden butterflies danced in her tangled curls. The color of the butterflies matched her hair color almost exactly.

She was pretending to be the damsel in distress from the story Amnestra had told her the night before. Although, she felt she was doing her own rescuing.

The butterflies tickled her nose as she peeked through the thick, thorny brush at King Zaor in his gardening clothes.

She believed he had dressed that way just for her. He was supposed to be the lowly gardener who became the Prince of the Pruning Shears, just like in the story.

She unhooked a piece of her ragged blue gown from the thorny vines and stifled a giggle as she watched Zaor hack away at the rosebushes.

"You are supposed to be napping in there Katla." Zaor whispered as he peered at her through an opening in the thorns. "How else am I going to kiss you awake?"

Katla giggled again as she tossed aside the half shear and rolled carefully onto her stomach. She rested her hands on her chin as she continued to watch the king prune the blue roses.

Zaor knew his _little golden sprite _should be abed taking her afternoon nap, but he could not resist letting the childlike maiden play.

Katla was older than she acted, but she had a traumatic life, so the king indulged her a little.

Katla had witnessed her mother's murder. Katla's father, Isolder, wanted to protect her. He sent the girl away with her nursemaid.

The nursemaid as a choice of protectors was a horrible mistake. The female and her small family had given in to madness.

When Isolder retrieved his daughter from the nursemaid, the girl had been taught nothing but childish play. The nursemaid was determined to keep Katla a child, in mind if not in body.

Zaor, out of love for his trusted friend, took Katla to foster at Moonflower Palace. He knew that Katla would learn to act like a normal girl eventually, but there was no need to not indulge her from time to time.

Amnestra was supposed to be keeping an eye on Katla.

Instead, as soon as she thought Katla was asleep, Amnestra went to meet her lover, Bran Skorlson, for an afternoon tryst in the gardens.

Katla was only faking sleep. As soon as Amnestra was out of sight, she jumped up and ran to the trunk full of play clothes.

She showed up in Zaor's study. A well-worn wooden play tiara was askew in her golden white curls.

Katla announced she wanted to play the Princess Briar Rose just like the story her _Auntie Ama_'s story.

Zaor wanted to ignore politics for the rest of the day, and Katla's abrupt appearance gave him just the excuse he needed to do just that.

Zaor hacked a few more times at a particularly stubborn branch_. "Isolder will be upset." _He thought to himself, _"His daughter is no more tame or no more mature than she was when he left her here a year ago."_

Isolder Wisteria was a High Lord in the Order of the Holy Knights of the Astral Blade. A clerical order of fighters and weapon masters that served Corellon Larethian. They were the closest things to paladins that could be found among the elves.

Isolder sent his twenty-one-year-old daughter to court in order to keep her protected from harm.

Katla was born with violet eyes. To some elves, that meant she was an elf-bane, a havocker.

The elf-bane was a cursed being that caused death to of all those around it. It was a thing born of an elf, but not an elf.

Zaor scoffed at the rumor and superstition. He knew where the falsehood had originated and tried to stifle any prejudice against Katla.

Over the year, Katla had succeeded in winning over most of the royal court with her exuberance.

Zaor's daughter, Amnestra volunteered to champion Katla. She was very protective of her charge, most of the time.

"Uncle Zaor."

"Yes Katla."

"When are you gonna cut through and kiss me? I am getting sleepy."

"Good. I couldn't kiss you awake if you weren't asleep. Besides you need your rest. Your father is sending one of your brothers, Luran I think, to take you to your father's house tonight for the celebration."

"I don't like Luran. He smiles when he up to something very naughty."

"Well your oldest brother, Zarvim, is getting married. You do want to go meet his bride?"

"Again?" Katla rolled on her back and groaned. "This will be his fourth one. He is worse jilted than papa."

_"Not quite" _Zaor muttered to himself.

Isolder had gone through a total of nine wives. Three of them died, the rest left him for greener pastures. Katla's mother had been Isolder's ninth wife.

Zaor looked up towards the outer hedge of the garden. "Ah, Katla. I think I see one of your brothers coming this way."

Katla carefully rolled over and crouched on her knees. She peered through the bushes to see the male King Zaor was talking about.

She did not recognize the male, but Katla had not met half of her seventeen brothers and sisters.

Zaor turned and waved at the male heading towards him.

Katla started making her way out of the rose thicket.

She saw the dagger hit Zaor's chest.

Katla froze as Zaor fell backwards. His hat tumbled to the ground as the blood pooled around his chest.

She covered her ears and tried to scream, but the sound could not get past the lump in her throat.

Katla watched in horror as the male checked the locket from around Zaor's neck and erupted in laughter.

Katla shook as she tried to scream again and again, but no sound would come from her throat. A shadowy mist came out from her lips, but no sound.

The man did not see her. He did not know she was there.

Katla's mind raced _"I am not supposed to be here! I am supposed to be taking a nap! It's my fault! He came because of me, and now he's hurt!"_

Katla fainted as the sound of Amnestra's scream echoed through the gardens.

* * *

_"Katla, little one, wake up." _The gentle, melodic male voice sang through Katla's head. _"Precious jewel, you must wake."_

Katla opened her eyes and slowly tried to crawl from the rose bushes. She felt weak. She was cold and soaking wet. Every small movement was an enormous effort.

She tried to speak, to find the man who had woke her, but no sound came from her lips.

Her eyes blurred as she reached the edge of the rosebushes. She wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, forever.

"Gods!" a guard shouted as he pulled Katla the remaining way out of the tangle of rosebushes. "Over here! I found her!"

_"I saw him.. I saw him.. Uncle Zaor.. I saw him." _She mouthed out soundlessly before she fell into unconsciousness again.

It had been three days before anyone noticed that Katla was missing. In the panic surrounding Zaor's death. No one had thought to look for the girl.

After two days of searching, it was determined that the assassin might have kidnapped Katla to use for his own ends.

Most of the court wanted to believe that assumption. Seeing as Katla was an elf-bane, they determined to cancel the search.

Amnestra fought fiercely against their prejudice against Katla's eye color. She convinced a few of the royal guard to continue the search.

Yet, even Amnestra admitted that an abductor _could _put the elf-bane myth to use.

Amnestra grabbed the limp girl from the guard and felt her forehead.

"Katla, wake up sweetie. My gods! She is running a high fever! We need to get her to the palace, out of these wet clothes and to the clerics right away. "

Katla partially opened her eyes and grabbed Amnestra's face. _"I saw hi... I saw him..." _she mouthed silently.

"Shh now. Save your strength. Tell Lord Isolder we have found his daughter."

"Why was she in the rosebush?" One of the guards asked.

"More importantly, why did all of you miss her when you searched the gardens?" Amnestra thundered.

"Those blue rosebushes are so thick and her dress is the same color as the blossoms. "

"That is still no excuse for leaving a young girl out in the weather, without even a light shawl, for seven days!"

"We do not know she was in there that long."

"She was. She may be feverish and silly, but she is not stupid. She mouthed out that she saw him. She witnessed Zaor's death!"

Several of the guards parted as Amnestra ran through the palace screaming for clerics.

The word, _elf-bane _was loudly whispered as she sped past.

* * *

Isolder pushed a stray curl from Katla's brow. Although her fever was gone and her color returned, she had still not woke after six weeks.

"Father, you do not need to keep such a sad vigil. Get some rest. You need to go instruct the knights. You need to get away from her, for a while."

"But Sandrine, I have failed her. I failed her worse than I failed her mother."

"Father" Sandrine stood and embraced Isolder. "Kara's death was not your fault. She knew how jealous her lover was when she cuckolded you. You married her mother out of pity, because grandfather told you to. Go. I love my sister. I will take care of her. The order needs you, especially now that Zaor is dead."

"I have put too much effort into the Order. My devotion to the Order is what drove six of my wives away. How will she survive without me to look after her? She is so fragile and childlike."

"She is tougher than you think, father. You are letting the legend of the elf-bane cloud your judgment. Endrina has managed to get broth down her. The clerics are making sure she stays hearty. I know a few of my siblings might want to harm her, but I won't let it happen. Those of us who love her dearly will protect her for now. I am more worried about you."

"I want to be here to tell her that the King is dead. She had a crush on him, you know."

"So did every other young maiden in Evermeet. Zaor was aware of it. He loved her like she was his own daughter. She would have grown out of her infatuation."

"Thank goodness my father was called to Arvandor before Katla was born. He would have had her killed."

"She is a good girl, father. Please , for your own sake, go get some rest."

"How did I get such loving and devoted children from so many deceitful wives?"

"By the will of the Seladrine and the blessing of Corellon himself. How else could you wield both one of the nine Holy Astral Blades and a Moonblade?"

"The Moonblade does me no good. I am half sun elf. That makes me unworthy of it."

"You will surrender the Moonblade soon then?"

"Yes. Your full brother, Malkim, accidentally touched it last week. It glowed for him. He will have it as soon as Katla wakes."

"Are you sorry we chose to take our mother's maiden surname?"

"No, of all of my wives, Iria Silverveil was one of my most loyal. If she had not died birthing your second full brother, I would have only have married three times."

"Will you quit talking about nothing father and go get some rest?"

"Alright, alright. Just tell me if she wakes up."

* * *

The, huge, living trees that made up Wisteria Manor bustled with activity. The manor lied just northwest of Leuthilspar, near the spot where the river Ardulith and river Shaelyn converged.

The oaks that made up the older section of the manor had belonged to Isloder's mother, Beryl Moonshay. Isolder's father, Cordelat Wisteria, had brought the wisteria trees that made up the main house as a betrothal gift.

Cordelat was the last survivor of The Wisteria sept from Myth Drannor. Although Cordelat shared a common ancestor with House Nimesin, he could not count on any of his distant relatives for help. Cordelat was not noble blooded enough for them.

Cordelat and Beryl had two children. Indiria was born not long after they were married. They were afraid that their precious daughter would be the only child they had.

Indiria had grown, married Onaagron Straan, and had a child of her own before Beryl discovered she was pregnant again.

Isolder became the precious child of his parents' old age.

For many years, Isolder believed that his father had married his mother because she possessed a Moonblade. When his mother died as a result of a boating accident, Isolder understood how much his parents truly loved each other.

The one thing that Isolder craved was to have a loving marriage like his parents had. Yet, he had been denied that happiness.

He became a cleric of Corellon and entered the Holy Order of the Knights of the Astral Blade. The Order valued his skills as a weapons master as well as a devotee of Corellon. Isolder thought his devotion to the order would fill the void within himself, but it did not.

Corellon chose him to be the bearer of the Gilded Leaf, one of the nine holiest swords of The Order. Isolder felt that finally he would be able to quiet his troubled heart. It did not.

So, Isolder made his children his source of happiness.

The only thing about Katla's illness that made Isolder happy was that most of his older children had returned home. Underneath his stoic, disciplined, hard exterior, Isolder felt passionately devoted to his eighteen children and his many grandchildren.

Several of Katla's half brothers and sisters attended to Katla as soon as she woke up.

Katla tried to speak, nothing but air would escape from her lips.

* * *

Over the course of many years, several clerics and wizards tried to find a cure for Katla's muteness, but none could.

Isolder found a wood elf cleric that knew an intricate form of sign language. Jarren Moonwind was happy to teach Katla and Isolder the finger speech.

Even though his daughter had learned a way to communicate, Isolder was desperate to find a cure for her muteness. He sent for the best wizards and clerics he could trust from all over Aber-Toril. None had an answer why his daughter could not speak.

Many elven clerics of Evermeet refused to examine Katla. Too many of them believed in the legend of the elf-bane and refused to go near her.

Queen Amlaruil finally ordered one of her best clerics to see to Katla.

Once the cleric was finished, he met with her father in Isolder's study.

"So, is there anything that can be done for my daughter." Isolder looked at the cleric with a stern face.

"I know what is wrong with it, I mean, her. But there is nothing I can do."

"Well, tell me. Why does my daughter not speak?"

"Her voice has literally been stolen from her. She has a voice, but it somewhere other than her body. I have never quite encountered a spell quite like it before. It is not holy nor arcane in nature. It is as if someone used their hand and took it, as if her voice were a physical thing. Very puzzling. But as she is an elf-bane, it may have been done to protect those around her from her evil curse."

"The elf-bane is a falsehood! It does not exist!" Isolder roared as he went to a shelf and pulled out a small, old book from the shelf. He threw the book into the cleric's lap.

"What is this?"

"A journal, written by a court wizard of Cormantyr. One of my not so illustrious ancestors on my father's side."

"Why should I need this journal?"

"Open it to the page that is marked by the frayed ribbon, and read it."

The cleric opened the book and read.

"Read it aloud, please."

_" Tenth Moon: I believe I have found a way to get rid of the meddling from House Alega, a small sept of the Durothil. Their most common physical characteristic is the haunting purple eyes. If I can convince the clerics of my house to spread the rumor that the eye color is a sign of an ancient curse, the other houses may kill off the sept without me having to raise a finger. It worked well once before when I used this tactic. I see no reason why this should not work just as well. It will not be long before I am on the throne, and all of Aber-Toril will bow to my feet. Zhandil Niemesin Wisteria."_

"You see. Zhandil's plots may have not put him on the throne, but the damage he wreaked is still running its course. Now, tell me where to find my daughter's voice?"

"My first guess would be some object. I could ask to be permitted to search the rose bushes where she was found."

"Please do. Seven years of silence from my daughter has made her more unruly rather than less. I do not know how much longer I can keep her out of trouble."

"I hear she has become a master swordswoman."

"She is the equal of any young weapon master in my training, perhaps one of the best, despite her age."

"Then she should be sent away."

"No."

"It will be for her own good."

"I said no. Go back to the Queen and send her my devotion, thanks and regards."

"I hope you do not hold the ambition of making the Queen your tenth wife."

"I don't like being insulted. Zaor was my most trusted friend. I would never woo his bride, ever! Get out!"

* * *

Please review 


	2. Swords and Suitors

**Chapter 2: Swords and Suitors

* * *

**

Katla took every moment she could to practice with several types of weapons. She did not mind sparring with Iasa, because he held no malice towards her, but most often, she preferred to spar alone.

Many nights, as her family was taking reverie, she would sneak out of her room and go into a clearing in a nearby copse of trees to practice in the moonlight. It was the only time she was at peace with herself.

She was not Katla the mute, or the elf-bane, or Isolder's spoiled brat.

She was Katla, the promising weapon's master.

Katla, the girl who had witnessed her mother's murder by assassins and had the strength to save the rest of the family by raising the alarm.

Katla, the girl who took the scorn of others and used it as fuel to better herself.

Katla, the girl who witnessed her beloved King's death, and would have taken his place if she could have.

Katla, who tried to help Amnestra hide her pregnancy by her human lover in return for all the years the princess had defended her against prejudice.

As her sword rang through the crisp, cool air, Katla thought she heard a footstep in the grass. She hesitated a moment, listening. When she heard nothing, she continued to practice her sword strokes.

It was not the first time over the last few months that she felt that someone was watching her from the shadows.

Katla was not overly concerned with who was watching her during her nightly excursions.

If it was an enemy, she was confident she could hold her own. Yet, she did not feel that was the case. An enemy could have struck her at any time.

Katla believed it was one of her nephews, sent by her father to keep an eye on her.

Katla took a deep breath and relaxed. Her exhaled breath billowed white in the cool evening darkness.

She repeated her sword movements, slowly at first, then speeding up. As she whirled into a back overhand slash, her sword rang with the sound of hitting another sword.

She turned quickly to face her opponent with a scowl. She felt any interruption of her private practice was unforgivable.

She looked up into the silvery blue eyes of the male elf that stood before her.

"You need to tighten your stance. " he whispered as he stepped back and held out his sword in a stance of challenge.

Katla shook herself for a moment as the male stepped into the shadow of a tree. His sword shined in the moonlight as he waited for Katla to ready herself.

_"Impossible." _she mouthed. She took her stance and prepared to spar with the stranger. There was no way he could be who he believed she saw.

The stranger came at her.

She deftly parried his thrust.

Over the course of an hour, the stranger continued to try to keep to the shadows as he sparred with Katla.

Katla was working the best she could against the swordsman. He was clearly more skilled as she was. Yet, from the ragged breaths the stranger was making, she knew she was doing fairly well against him. She knew he was not holding back.

Katla finally caught an opening and cleanly disarmed the stranger. He let out a sigh, picked up his sword from where it fell in the grass and sheathed it.

He stepped into the moonlight so she could see him clearly. "Well done."

Katla dropped her sword as her eyes grew wide with shock. _"I was fighting a ghost!"_

She looked at the male. It was Zaor, but that could not be.

She ran and flung her arms around him, more to assure herself that her arms did not go through him.

She felt and smelled the sweat that trickled down his neck. She felt his heart beating strongly in his chest. He was there. He was real.

The ghost pulled her tightly into his arms and sighed. "You are so beautiful. I should have come home much sooner." He bent her head back and caught her mouth in a searing, passionate kiss. In a matter of moments his hands were all over her, caressing her.

Katla pulled back from the kiss and stared into his eyes. sweat dripped from his dark blue hair. He looked so young. She had never seen the king look so young.

His hands went to the laces of her tunic.

Katla continued to stare into his eyes as he reached his hands into her shirt and tried to fondle her breasts.

Katla gasped silently and jumped away from him. There was no way she should do what his hands were suggesting. She would not betray the queen.

The ghost's hands went to his brow and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. Please, come sit by me. Let me hold you for a while. I promise it will go no further." He sat in the grass.

Katla sat next to him and allowed the all too real ghost to embrace her tightly.

"I will need to go soon, Lady Katla. I need to get back home before I am missed. You are exhausted and need to take reverie. Will you meet me here tomorrow night? I want to continue to instruct you, and, I just want to be near you. Will you come?"

Katla looked into his eyes and nodded.

He stood and pulled Katla up with him. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her another heated kiss. "Until tomorrow night, My Lady."

Katla watched as he walked out through the shadow of trees. as he slowly disappeared into the night. She touched her lips and sighed. She had practiced kissing with Iasa for years, but it never felt like the ghost's kiss.

She picked up her sword from the grass, sheathed it and walked back to the manor.

Over the weeks following their first meeting, she met the ghost in the clearing every evening. He never made a move to do anything more than kiss Katla, yet somehow she felt that was wrong for her to do. She had no right stirring the passions of the ghost of Zaor.

After a month, the ghost quit showing up in the clearing. There was no warning or word, he simply did not return.

Katla sat waiting for him for several nights before she resigned herself to continue practicing her sword in solitude. As she had before he had appeared.

* * *

"Lord Isolder!" Young Iasa Straan yelled as he burst unannounced into the study. His golden hair was a tumbled mess and he was covered head to toe with mud.

"Calm down, Iasa. You will disturb my guest. " Isolder said as he motioned to the high elf that sat across from him.

"I am sorry sir, but it's Katla."

"I thought you were sparring with her."

"I was, but she challenged one of the novice knights and beat him! Sir, now all of the novices are ganging up on her and challenging her one by one. I begged her to stop, but she would not listen. I begged the other novices to stop, but they pushed me in the mud!"

"You see what I have to put up with, Kymil. My daughter may be a mute, but she is a horrible distraction. There are days I regret giving her such extensive weapon's training."

Kymil Nimesin chuckled. "Yet even as far as Evereska, her skill has been noted. As you said, she took to weapons, especially the sword, like a duck does to water."

"She had nothing else to do. The falsehood of the elf-bane has a far reach. No lady wanted to foster her. The Queen agreed with her the council that she should not return to court. I had no choice, for her own safety, to keep her at my side. Even so, she is childish and far too bold."

"I suppose a mute child has nothing else to do but study. That would explain her skill, if half of my students had her drive, I would have a much easier time of it."

"Sir?"

"Oh, Iasa. I will take care of Katla. Kymil Nimesin needs to see her skills anyway. Go get cleaned up."

"Yes sir! Oh! I am sorry, Master Nimesin! I did not realize Lord Isolder was meeting with you! It is an honor sir!"

"You can meet with us as soon as you get cleaned up, Iasa. Kymil is here to see you as well."

Iasa's shoulder's drooped as he left the study. _"I just don't have what it takes to be an Astral Knight."_ Iasa mused to himself.

"Now let's get out to the practice yard before Katla gets herself hurt."

"After you, Lord Isolder."

* * *

_"I have no voice, so the sword became my voice. I can sing no song, so the bow and arrow sing for me." _Katla thought to herself as she deftly defeated the eighth novice knight. _"I have to be the best, to avenge my king."_

"Katla, stop this nonsense at once!"

Katla froze at her father's forceful voice. She smirked and hit a novice knight on his behind with the broadside of her sword as he and the other novices fled to the barracks. The novices knew that any who chose to stay would be reprimanded severely for chastising Mute Katla.

Katla turned to face her father. A bemused smirk still on her face.

"What in the hells do you think you are doing, young lady?"

Katla shrugged and did a fancy flourish with her sword before she sheathed it.

"I do not believe you. You were dueling with the novices again, not just practicing."

Katla pulled her sword and took a duelist stance, shook her head and sheathed her sword again. She furrowed her brow and shook her head again."

"Then what in the hells were you doing?"

Katla stomped her feet and made a group of hand gestures ending with a kiss on the inside of your hand.

"I see, one of the novices tried to kiss you."

Katla rolled her eyes and ran her hands along her curves, ending by crossing her arms across her chest.

"So he tried to seduce you as well."

Katla nodded and smiled.

"I suppose he thought you were fair game since you have no voice. Which one?"

Katla signed out a name.

"Ivar, I see. He was the same one who tried to sneak into your chambers a sennight ago wasn't he?"

Katla nodded again.

"Where is Jarren Moonwind? Wasn't he supposed to be with you and Iasa?"

Katla signed the symbol that represented that Jarren was indisposed.

"Well I had hoped to have him here to translate so I could get back to the novices, but I suppose I will have to wait."

Kymil laughed and clapped as he stepped forward next to Isolder. "You are more charming and articulate than I would have ever imagined. A rare beauty, and a strong swordswoman."

"Katla, may I present Kymil Nimesin, of Evereska."

"A rare pleasure." Kymil took Katla's hand and kissed it.

"I know you are a little young to consider such things, but Kymil has asked my permission to formally court you. I have given my consent, if you will allow it."

Katla blushed, smiled, and nodded.

"I am in hopes that your voice can be found before I declare our engagement. Since you are only twenty eight, I expect us to have a long courtship. I hope I please you."

Katla smiled again and nodded.

Iasa, who had rushed to the practice grounds after cleaning up, stood there in shock. The revered Master, Kymil Nimesin was not just here to see if Katla was a candidate for his school. He wanted her for his wife. "Not _my_ Katla. You can't take her." He whispered.

"Ah, Iasa. Are you ready to give Katla a sufficient challenge. You both must look your best. Master Nimesin is considering both of you as students in Evereska.

Katla drew her sword and brandished it challengingly at Iasa.

Iasa furrowed his brow in disgust, but drew his sword nonetheless. He loved sparring with Katla, but he could not keep from thinking something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Kymil Nimesin steepled his hands beneath his chin. He had been courting Katla for nearly three months, but the girl seemed to show only a passing interest in him. Worse, he was no closer to his goal of getting Isolder and many of the Knights of the Astral Blade off of Evermeet. Drastic measures had to be taken.

"Are all of the pitch pots in place?"

"Yes sir. But I wonder, why burn down Wisteria's estate?"

"It will hasten Isolder to act. Since my cousin, Onaagron Straan found the Island with one of the lost Astral Knight's holy altars, Isolder has been hesitant to move a portion of the Order to the island. We do not need the interference of the Order in out plans. Just make sure that Lord Iasa and Lady Katla are not harmed."

"I understand saving Onaagron's youngest child, but why the mute girl?"

"Fool, she is an elf-bane. Having her at my side will only be an advantage. Plus, there are things about the elf-bane that only I know."

* * *

The sounds of screaming ran through the house as the large trees that made up the Wisteria Manor went quickly up in flame.

"Katla!" Iasa coughed out as he rushed into her room. The smoke was thick, causing Katla to cough as she weaved her way through the smoke towards Iasa's voice.

"Katla! Iasa!"

"Here Lord Isolder!"

"Give her to me! You must try to find anyone you think might be left."

"But sir!"

"Go!"

As Iasa ran through the circular corridors, someone came up behind him and hit him over the head. Everything went black.

Once the fires were extinguished, Isolder looked over the rows of dead with anguish.

Ten of his children and twenty six of Isolder's grandchildren were dead.

Katla huddled close to Sandrine as Sandrine wailed in anguish.

Luran ripped Katla from Sandrine's arms and slapped her. "This is all your fault! Look what you have done to father, to all of us! Damned cursed elf-bane! I should kill you right now."

"Luran stop!"

"Shut up, Sandrine! Two of your own children are dead because of her! My wife and all of my children are dead because of her! She should have been killed as soon as that bitch Kara squeezed her out!"

Luran pulled his sword and prepared to plunge it through Katla's chest.

"That is enough, Luran!" Isolder yelled as he parried Luran's thrust with the Gilded Leaf. "Katla is not to blame for this! This fire was intentional, but none of her doing."

"I hate you! You are no longer my father! Iagron was right! You are nothing but a coward with a fancy sword!"

"Luran is right, father." Ulvin spit." You do not deserve to have loyal sons like we were. Not when you stand up for that cursed thing!"

Malkim, with the Moonblade at his side, "I stand with father, you ungrateful brothers of mine!"

Isolder watched with a heavy heart as two of his sons ran off into the night, never to return.

"Father?"

"Enough, Sandrine. Lets go to your brother Zarvim's estate. He will take us in until we have a chance to sort all of this mess out."

Slowly the dawn came. The destruction that did not look so bad at night was worse in the light of day.

Katla was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Katla broke away from her family during the argument. She wanted to find Iasa. She searched among the rows of dead. He was not there. She finally wandered into the nearby woods.

_"My life is over." _She thought to herself.

Jarren, the wood elf ranger-cleric, wandered up to her as she rested by a large oak.

"Katla! What has happened?"

_"My home, the barracks, everything was burned to the ground." _she signed to him.

Jarren looked aghast. "Are many hurt?"

_"Much of my family, and most of the novices are dead. Where were you?"_

"Your father, is Isolder safe!"

_"Yes. He is alive. Now where were you?"_

Katla, being your translator is not my only duty. I am a Mallen Quanta, a priest of Solonor Thelandira. I have duties to the forest elves."

_"How fortunate for you."_

"I will go to your manor straight away. I will do what I can to help the clerics there."

_"Iasa is missing."_

"I thought your heart went more toward Nymil. He is courting you after all."

_"Yes. I like Nymil. I am just not sure I am in love with him. He is too sun elf, reserved and haughty. I guess that is why father always married moon elves or those with both moon and sun elf heritage. Iasa may be pure sun elf but, I have known Iasa since we toddled from our cradles. He is my best friend. For many years, the only friend I had. The only one who did not hate me for being an elf-bane."_

Jarren sighed. "I suppose this is not the time to give you this. No doubt the destruction of Wisteria Manor has already reached the palace. But here." He handed Katla a scroll. " It is a summons from the Queen. She wants you to meet her at court. I am to accompany you as your translator.

_"I will need a place to stay until then. My father is taking the rest of the family, who will go, to the estate of my eldest brother."_

"Zarvim would never allow you to stay. His current wife has installed a huge amount of superstition into him."

_"The destruction of the house will only make his opinion worse. I wish Iasa was here. I could stay with Nymil if Iasa were there to chaperone. Father would not allow anything less."_

"Perhaps your summons to court came at just the right time then. The Queen may have a place for you. Lets go tell your father where we are going."

_"Yes sir."_ Katla stood, dusted herself off and headed back in the direction of what was her home.

* * *

Katla was grateful that the attendants at the royal palace had allowed her to clean up. She was surprised that they gave her the same room she had when she had occupied the palace years earlier.

She opened the dusty chest that contained her play clothes. She looked at the tattered clothing and sighed silently. She was so childish back then.

Katla closed the trunk, checked her hair in the mirror and went to meet her father and Jarren on their way to the throne room.

A large number of nobles had gathered as the guards ushered Isolder, Katla and Jarren into the throne room.

The three bowed respectively before the raised throne where Queen Amlaruil sat.

"We are most sorry for your loss, Lord Isolder. We will do everything in our power to find the culprit who burned down your home. Until then, you and your family are welcome to stay at the palace."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have been cultivating saplings from the seeds of the trees that made up our house. They should be ready to plant soon."

"We will send wizards to help them grow faster, if you wish?"

"That would be most generous, Your Majesty."

"Although we would have summoned you to comfort you in this time of crisis, It was not originally the reason you were called. My son, Xarlion has just retuned from Sonoria. Although he chooses to remain there, since the death of his father he has made an effort to visit home occasionally. Prince Xarlion has shown an interest in formally asking permission to court Lady Katla. We are aware that Lady Katla is also being courted by Master Kymil, but since she is so young, and there has been no formal betrothal, we see no reason why Prince Xarlion should not be allowed to seek her betrothal as well."

Prince Xarlion, in court finery, stepped out from a small crowd near the throne.

Katla's eyes grew wide and she as she gasped.

"May we present our son, Prince Xarlion, although he assures us that he and Lady Katla have already met."

Katla gestured wildly as a half angry half surprised look crossed her face. She stopped as soon as she saw Isolder laugh uncontrollably. She had not seen her father laugh since she was very small.

"What is so amusing, Lord Isolder?" the queen asked sternly.

Isolder tried to wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes, looked at Katla, Prince Xarlion, then the queen and doubled over in laughter again.

Jarren was also snickering, but in better control to translate what Katla had said. "Pardon His lordship and myself Your Majesty. It is just that Katla called the prince an oaf. She was under the impression when he visited her last that he was the ghost of his father and Prince Xarlion failed to tell her otherwise."

The entire throne room erupted into laughter. Even the queen was trying to stifle back a giggle.

"Oh. Oh! I am so sorry, Lady Katla! That was never my intention! I thought you knew I looked like my father!" Prince Xarlion took Katla by the hands and kissed her cheek. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Yes, you are the very image of your father. I can understand my daughter's distress." Isolder stated as soon as he regained his composure.

Katla gave Prince Xarlion a smirk and nodded.

"And will you accept allowing me to court you?"

Katla blushed slightly and nodded. She was happy that the man who had sparred with her in the moonlight a year earlier was _not_ Zaor's ghost.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye Katla saw the glint of steel. She pushed Xarlion aside and drew her sword. Quicker than anyone could see, Katla deflected two daggers that were aimed at the throne.

Xarlion and Isolder quickly drew their weapons. They deflected more daggers, those aimed at Katla.

"Protect the Queen!" A guard yelled as he put his sword to one of the assassins. The nobles in the room drew blades to aid the guards in capturing the assassins.

As soon as the Queen was out of the room, one of the nobles lunged at Katla.

"Lady Katla is the target!" Prince Xarlion shouted. "Protect my bride!"

Xarlion fought back to back with Katla. He slowly inched his way towards the door to the royal family chambers and pushed Katla through the door.

Katla tried to go back through the door to help her father and the others, but Xarlion held her arm tightly.

"The guards can handle it now that you are out of the room. The daggers thrown at my mother were a ruse to get you to protect her. They wanted you to die protecting her. They wanted you to die.."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him. "I will not let them take you away. You are _mine_. It was meant to be. I had not planned to visit my mother. I landed in Nimith, planning to wander a while and avoid my family, until I saw you in the trees. I watched you for weeks before I got up the nerve to show myself. I don't care that you are mute. I even had the rosebushes searched again to see if I could find the phylactery where your voice is held prisoner. I hoped to make it my betrothal gift to you."

Katla just relaxed and let Prince Xarlion hold her.

"Xarlion, bring Katla over to sit with me and go assist Lord Isolder."

Xarlion whirled around to see Queen Amlaruil sitting on a couch and surrounded by guards.

"I suspect that is why she wanted to go back to the throne room."

Katla looked at the Queen and nodded.

"Katla always was a very devoted girl."

* * *

"I am leaving. Come Iasa, your father and brother are waiting for you at Straankeep. The palace and the temple to Corellon, as well as the new headquarters for the Order of The Astral Knights on the continent. It is far from completion, but better than staying here."

"But what about Katla, Master Kymil? Are you no longer going to court her?"

"As long as Zaor's brat has her eye? It will do me no good."

"I wish to stay. Katla is my friend. I made a vow to her when we were small that I would never let anything happen to her."

"I suppose I can not force you. However, your father will not like the fact that you have chosen to stay."

"You said so yourself a month ago that I need to convince Isolder to move his estate to Straankeep. He is my uncle, and it makes sense that my father's brother-in-law, a holder of one of the nine holy swords, should be the High Knight in residence at the temple."

"He will not leave if Katla becomes princess."

"Yes. I know. I have no love for the royal family, I admit. But I do not resent them either, Master. Although, I am glad you have given up on your pursuit of Katla."

"Ah, now I see it Iasa. You are jealous. So tell me, boy. Are you in love with the Lady Katla?"

Iasa hung his head, afraid to meet Kymil's eyes. "Yes, sir. I have been so for a very long time."

"Excellent! After the first few weeks of courting her, I realized that I was just too old for her taste. I only continued because I was afraid to disappoint her. She did not need to get the wrong idea. I thought that if I stopped courting her, she would think I believed in that foolish myth about the elf-bane. She is rather sensitive."

"That she is. No one understands her , but me."

"Then I will petition to her father to allow you to court her as well."

"But sir, I am too young to be allowed to court her!"

"It will not be a problem. She is, technically, too young to be courted. She will not be allowed to declare a formal betrothal until she reaches forty. You have plenty of time to sway her."

"Thank you! Oh! Thank you, uncle Kymil!"

"Once you sway her affections towards you, it will be no problem getting Isolder to relocate. Katla is his favorite, you know."

"Yes. He told me once that of all his children, Katla was the most like himself. Wisteria Manor should be repaired by next week. He will leave it to his other children once he relocates. I will make my plans to stay there."

"You are a very resourceful boy. Please keep in contact with me while you are still here. I want to be one of the first ones to hear of your betrothal to her."

"I will."

"Now come and help me pack my things. My ship leaves for Waterdeep later this afternoon."

* * *

Please review.


	3. Groves and Gods

**Chapter 3: Groves and Gods

* * *

**

Over the month Katla stayed in the palace, several more attempts were made on her life.

The attempts grated on her nerves and made Prince Xarlion more overprotective than he was before.

Xarlion started action less like a love interest and more like a jailer in Katla's mind. He may look like his father, but his personality was nothing like Zaor's.

Some days he was doting and loving and sensitive. Other days he was an unbearable as an ogre.

Xarlion began dictating Katla's schedule. He told her what he expected her to wear.

_"Xarlion may have spent years adventuring and staying out of the royal court, but he still acts selfish and spoiled. Am I that bad around others? Am I that much of a burden on my father?" _She mused.

Xarlion came to sit beside Katla on a bench as she stared at the moon shaped, blue rose hedge. the place where Zaor was murdered.

"Mother told me you would be here. That dress is simply beautiful on you. I am glad you have decided to wear gowns more often.

_"Of course, you ordered me to." _Katla thought to herself.

"Please, my love, do not be so melancholy." He sat next to her. "I know how much you miss my father and I know that you wish to know where your voice is held, but staring at the roses will not bring my father, or your voice back."

_"I have thought long and hard. I know where my voice is." _Katla gestured and mouthed.

"You do! Please tell me! I will go retrieve it for you." Xarlion replied as he read her lips.

_"There is no way you can. To do so, would mean your death."_

"Please, my dearest heart, where is it? I will go anywhere to retrieve your voice and prove my love for you!"

_"Arvandor."_

"Where?"

_"Arvandor. Your father took my voice with him when he died. If I had made one sound, the assassin would have killed me too. He took my voice with him, to save my life."_

Xarlion put his hand to his lips and thought for a few moments. "I suppose it is plausible. Perhaps if I prayed, if we both prayed, then Corellon will allow father to release your voice. "

_"Perhaps."_

"I suppose that makes what I have come to tell you a little easier. I have to leave, right away."

Katla stood and grabbed his hands. _"Where? Why?"_

"Do not panic, my love. I am needed to help settle a dispute in Sonoria. As soon as I find an adequate place to settle, you are coming with me, for your own safety. That silly elf-bane business is getting a larger toe hold since the destruction of your father's estate. I will not be gone for long. I have arranged for you to go stay with my sister, Ilyrana until then. If you are correct about your voice being in Arvandor, what better place to go pray for it to be returned? After all, my dear sister knows the workings of Arvandor more than any mortal being."

_"Yes. it is the perfect place to ask."_

"Now kiss me. I want to remember the taste of your lips while I finish my duties for the day."

Xarlion pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He unfolded his arms from around her and strode away, as if kissing her had become a routine action.

Katla's heart sank. She knew she could be making the biggest mistake of her life by continuing the courtship. She did not want to doom her life because of a brief infatuation.

Who could deny a member of the royal family? Katla knew she could not bring herself to do so.

* * *

"You can't allow this, Lord Isolder!" Iasa screeched. He walked behind Isolder as Isolder inspected the company of Astral Knights.

"I can and I have. Katla will be much safer away from here. There have already been too many attempts on her life, as well as the lives of the rest of my family of late. You should go to Straankeep to see your father. As your mother is my older sister, their lives may be in just as much danger. Katla will be safe with the Princess in her forest sanctuary."

"I know, but, I can't. You are more father to me than my own father is. I barely remember his face. I was so young when he sent me to live with you."

"It was for your protection. Your two oldest brothers went mad, and died mysteriously. Iagron has shown signs of a similar madness creeping into him." Isolder stopped and turned to Iasa. "As of late, I wonder if the madness has not escaped you. You have been acting much out of character for the last year."

"I admit, I have, but it has nothing to do with the madness of my brothers. They, like my father were striving to be arch-mages. I never had such ambitions."

"Oh? And what is it that you do want to be?"

"I want to travel. I want to see the world and right wrongs."

"An adventurer? Now that would have been my last guess. Your clerical studies are going well?"

"Yes."

"I still think you are more suited to wizardly magic. You would make an excellent bladesinger. You have the voice for it and the gift for weaving tales."

"You do not think I would make a good Astral Knight?"

"No. Quite frankly, you are too distracted when it comes to religious studies. The Order is religious. Our devotion and our sword are sworn to the Seldarine. The devotion to the crown and the nobles comes second. You do not have the right frame of mind. I am sorry. I wish I could recommend you."

"I see. "

"That is why our headquarters need not be on Evermeet, although many of the Knights may choose to stay here and keep an outpost."

"I think I understand."

"I know you are infatuated with Katla, but I can not allow you two to court or to marry. You are just too closely related. There are serious ramifications for such a union. You must be aware of that."

"I do, but I can't stop my feelings."

"Go to your hut and think about what I have said."

Iasa turned from Isolder. He did not want his mentor to see his boyish tears. As soon as he was out of the line of sight, he ran.

* * *

Katla did not mind the forest sanctuary. She liked the solitude. It was nice to be away from the malicious and the overprotective.

Her hut was made of the hollow center of a living tree. It was not much on luxuries, but Katla did not mind. It was lit with magical lamps that gave a soft glow and a pleasing scent. She knew the flower that the lamps smelled like, but she could not place the name or where she had smelled the scent before.

In a recessed area of the wall, statues of the Seldarine stood, as keeping silent, but unobtrusive watch over her.

Her new home was well hidden away from those who would hurt her. For the first time in her life, Katla has a sense of peace.

Ilyrana understood Katla in ways no other elf could. Katla mused the reason to be because they were both considered _freaks_.

Katla was glad Ilyrana was not much of a talker. Yet, Ilyrana was willing to listen to Katla's sign language and offer advice whenever Katla felt the need.

Three months into her solitude, Katla began to feel restless. Sword practice seemed redundant. Her mastery of other weapons such as the bow, staff and spear were amazing, but she felt limited without a teacher to show her new techniques.

Ilyrana noticed Katla's agitation. One afternoon, she invited Katla to her hut for a talk.

"Come sit here." she motioned to a small chair as she sat on the edge of her cot." I know you miss my brother, but your agitation is upsetting the balance of the weave. You must find another way to vent your nerves other than pacing around the trees."

_"Do you know how long Xarlion will be away?" _She signed

"There is no way to tell. It could be years. Xarlion was always rash in his decisions. Courting you at such a young age was no exception. It will be ten years before you are old enough to declare a formal betrothal. He believes he can take his time and do as he pleases. Although you may not want to hear this, I must tell you. I believe Xarlion is adventuring, and, sowing his wild oats. He wants to tame his lustful nature before he marries."

_"He accepts that I will feel fine with this? He thinks that ignoring me through the courtship will make me think on him fondly? Is he so convinced I am besotted with him?"_

"He is convinced that you will marry him, besotted or not. He believes it is his right."

_"He is wrong. I do not care if he were the son of Corellon. I will marry no male that simply thinks it is his right to wed me. My father made that mistake too many times. My father is miserable because of it. I will marry someone who will love me forever."_ Katla stood and started pacing back and forth in front of Ilyrana. Tears tried to well in Katla's eyes, but she held them back.

"Please, sit back down Katla. There is no need to get so upset."

_"Xarlion is a prince. My house is a lesser one. If he orders me, I have no choice."_

"He will not order you against your will. I will intercede if he tries."

Katla slowly made her way back to the chair.

Ilyrana stood and put a hand on Katla's shoulder. "If you do not love him, there is no point to marry him. Give yourself some time. As for your restlessness, I have a solution for that as well."

_"Truly?"_

_  
_"Yes." Ilyrana said as she sat on the cot again and looked into Katla's eyes. "It is time for you to take up the clerical arts. You can not join the Order without them."

Katla blinked in confusion before she moved her hands to answer. _"Why should I want to join the Knights of the Astral Blade?"_

"Because it is your destiny. "

_"What do you mean?"_

"The Gilded Leaf will call to you. You are the next bearer of the green blade."

Ilyrana's eyes glazed over as they always did when the gods gave her a premonition.

"Death will follow in your wake, but for a good cause in the end. Your beloved has found you after a long search. Be warned, his jealousy is boundless."

_"My beloved? "_

"He will appear to you when he chooses. Your heart will know the truth."

_"When? When will he appear? It is someone I have not met?"_

Katla gestured wildly, trying to get Ilyrana to answer. Her heart pounded wildly.

Ilyrana slowly left her trance state and stared at Katla with confusion.

"Katla, you must become a cleric of Corellon Larethian. Your destiny, and perhaps your life will depend on it."

_"What about my admirer?"_

Ilyrana smiled. Her pale skin shimmered in the magical light. "You will understand."

_"You will not tell me?"_

"I can not, because I do not know."

Outside Ilyrana's hut, a spy hid in the shade.

The spy had searched for the elf-bane since it left Moonflower Palace.

He knew his master would be pleased to know he had found the creature.

* * *

At first, the cleric of Corellon, Miska, was unwilling to teach Katla the clerical arts. He scoffed at teaching the elf-bane anything. Yet, after much consideration and persuasion from Ilyrana, he saw the wisdom of it.

_"Who better to keep the elf-bane in check than the Father God himself?" _He thought to himself as he studied Katla.

_"When shall we start?" _Katla gestured.

"What are you doing? Speak up."

"I failed to tell you that Lady Katla is mute. Jarren Moonwind, her teacher in hand language is on his way. He will teach you her finger speak, so she may communicate with you."

"Princess, this will not do. I am sorry you came for nothing, but how can a mute properly learn the chants?"

Katla gestured and nodded for Ilyrana to translate.

"She says that she has a very good ear. If you let her study the movements of your mouth, and how you breathe through each chant, she will be able to learn the chants without a voice, and pray to Corellon that her voice is returned to her soon."

"Returned to her? I am sorry Princess, I do not understand."

"He voice was taken from her, magically. There is a good possibility it can be returned to her."

"I have never taught a mute. I am not sure it is possible for a mute to be a cleric."

"Will you try, Miska?"

"Corellon must be testing my faithfulness. Yes. I will teach her. Katla, make sure you are here in the grove every day at sunrise. I know the sanctuary you and Ilyrana share is not far, but I will not jeopardize the princess' life by knowing it's location."

_"Thank you Miska. I will do as you ask."_ Katla made a respectful bow before she turned to follow Ilyrana back to the sanctuary.

As soon as the word got out that Katla was in Corellon's Grove, curious onlookers came not only to pray to the gods, but to get a look at the creature called an elf-bane.

As Katla knelt before Corellon's statue in fervent prayer, those elves who had never seen her before began to feel sympathy for her.

_"How can such a penitent child be deemed so evil?" _Katla often heard them whisper.

Young males, who were entranced by her lovely hair, often came to kneel at her side, in hopes she would regard them. She never did.

More often, the young amorous males were moved away from her by the branches of the guardian trees in the grove.

One persistent sun elf was knocked halfway across the grove for insisting she cease her meditations and cure his longing.

Some of the elves who witnessed this attack from the holy trees saw it as a sign that Katla was a holy being, much like Princess Ilyrana. While others believed that she was using strange magic to corrupt the grove.

In between prayers, Katla went to study with Miska and Jarren in a small clearing of trees just outside the walls of the grove.

Miska was amazed how well Katla took to her training, despite her lack of speech.

"I am amazed. Corellon has sent you to me as a test as well as a blessing. You are a very quick and competent learner. Even without speech, the way you move your mouth in the chants and prayers have caused results. I had not expected that. Perhaps Corellon is leading me to teach the mute? What say you, Jarren?"

"It is possible. As for learning, you have learned the finger speech well. I will be able to return to my duties in the woods in no time."

_"I will miss you, Master Jarren."_

"I will miss you, Katla. But, I do promise to visit. I never forget my friends. I will leave you now. the sun is gone, and I need to take reverie."

"Yes. That is enough for our lessons today. Go say your nightly prayers. You do not need to come to the grove tomorrow, unless you want to."

_"Why?"_

"A large group of sun elves are coming to revel in the grove for Lateuquor. I need not remind you that many of the sun elves still regard you with distain. You would not be safe."

_"When will they arrive?"_

"Late afternoon. But, you have worked so hard on your studies the last two months, I thought you deserved a rest as well. If you do decide to come, remember, watch your back."

_"I will."

* * *

_

Although Katla felt she should have heeded Miska's warning, she could not bring herself to stay away from the grove on Lateuquor.

Lateuquor was Corellon's holiest day of the month. Katla saw no reason why she would not be safe in Corellon's grove on Lateuquor. She believed she would be protected.

Katla kept the hood on her robes up as she slipped behind the rows of dancers and chanters. She slowly and quietly knelt at the foot of Corellon's statue and prayed. She hoped if she ignored the festivities, those there would ignore her.

"I knew it could not resist coming to the grove on this holy night." A male said hatefully behind her back.

Katla said nothing, and refused to move.

One of the revelers pulled back her hood to reveal the long tumble of silvery gold curls. "Look at me, cleric."

Katla did not move.

A pair of hands gripped her shoulders and forced her to turn. The male gold elf sneered. "So this is the elf-bane. It doesn't look like much to me."

"You are to come with us." Another male said.

Katla took a deep breath and silently prayed for forgiveness as she pushed the one holding her away, stood, and drew her sword.

A bell sounded in an eerily somber note as Katla fought her way out of the grove.

Several of the revelers screamed and ran for cover as Katla's pursuers chased her from the grove.

Katla ran in fear. There were too many of them chasing her.

_"Please Corellon. Come to me in my hour of need. And forgive my foolishness. I did not suspect a trap."_

Katla found her hut, ran inside, and rubbed the spot on the inside of the trunk that made the arch shaped door close.

She put her sword in the scabbard and propped it up next to the small table.

She took off her robes, and put them on the natural peg in the wall. She sat on the cot in her chemise and hung her head. The only option left was to wait them out. The tree hut she lived in was blessed. It would give her some protection.

The magic lamps made an odd noise and sputtered out, startling Katla. _"Heathens are using a wizard. But that will do nothing to open the door."_

Katla fumbled around near hertable to find the knot which allowed a small ventilation hole in the upper branches to open. The room was getting hot, and it was hard to breathe.

Air rushed in, but so did smoke.

_"Those vile heretics! They are trying to burn the tree with me in it!"_

She coughed a few times as she made her way to the chair next to her table.

_There's nothing left to do but hope." _

She slumped intothe chair and lay her head on her table as she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Katla blinked her eyes as she saw the magical lamps in her hut light themselves one by one.

_"The spell to keep them out must have elapsed." _She thought to herself.

She leaned back in the chair and stretched. She rarely slept, but when she did, she always woke with a headache. This time was no exception.

She ambled to the arch doorway.

Katla furrowed her brow when she saw a longsword propped crossways in the arch. It was not her sword, and that was not a proper place for a sword.

She reached out to remove it from the door.

"I would not do that if I were you. I am the only one allowed to touch that sword." A melodious voice said from behind her

Katla whirled around to see an extremely handsome male elf lounging on her cot.

He was wearing nothing but a loose gold tunic.

His golden hair with red highlights fell perfectly to his shoulders.

His light, coppery skin glistened with what looked like gold dust.

A simple circlet adorned his brow.

Katla cursed herself for not turning around to look at the cot before going to the door.

_"Who are you? How did you get in here?"_

"My precious amethyst, my jewel. I am the one who loves you the most. I am the one who has loved you longer than time. I am the one who loves you the best. As for how I came here, that is my secret."

Katla looked in to his dark eyes. She was fascinated by the way they seemed to dance with starlight.

He stood and held out his arms.

Fear gripped Katla, she tried to bolt for the door again, but the male was too fast for her.

"Now, now, don't be so skittish. Although, I always did like a good chase. You do not want to go out there. Those who want to hurt you are still out there. And, I have no wish to have my presence here known, not yet."

Katla backed away from him. She wanted to keep as much distance between herself and the stranger as possible.

He was dangerous.

No male would come into her hut mostly naked unless he wanted to take her, by force. Katla had no intention of allowing the stranger to lay a finger on her.

As if he could read her every thought, the stranger spoke in the melodic soothing voice as he inched closer to her. "Oh, my jewel. You have nothing to fear. I will do you no harm. I will not force you. Forgive my amorousness. It just that it has been so long since I have held you in my arms."

_"I don't know you!" _Katla ducked to the side and behind her table.

The male simply chuckled. "You _do_ know me, or rather your wandering soul does. I would have never found you if something of yours had not been delivered to me."

_"I don't, I don't know you!" _Katla thought. Tears of uncertainty streamed down her face. She found her sword and pointedthe tipat the stranger's throat.

The stranger gave a half smirk. "You know me _more_ than well, Kalyaluhta, or Katla as you prefer. Not that I do not like a good sword battle, but this is not the time for such things. Now, please put down that sword."

_"How, how do you know the name my mother gave me? My father is the only one who knows my long name!" _Katla dropped the sword at the shock. Not even her brothers and sisters knew that Kalyaluhta was her real name.

"I know everything about you, and more. Now come to me. Let me show you."

The male's hypnotic voice lulled her.

Katla slowly made her way around the table and into his arms.

"That is better. You are safe here with me. Safer with me than with any other."

He took her lips in a heated kiss.

Katla was not sure how she ended up naked on the cot with him, but she did not regret it.

He was gentle with his ministrations to her body. Each kiss on her sensitive skin made her body hum with desire.

Katla moaned, not realizing that sound was coming from her lips.

The perfect male took her virginity, and gave her good reason not to miss it.

He relished their coupling, giving as much enjoyment as he was taking for himself.

"Have you figured out who I am, my precious jewel? After all, you did call for me to come to you."

"Corellon" Katla whispered as she neared another peak of pleasure.

"Yes."

"My god! Corellon!" She shouted as she peaked again and he gained his release.

Corellon rolled to Katla's side and held her in his arms. "Rest now. Remember, I am always near you, forever."

Katla fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Katla woke and rubbed her temples. She was seated at her table

_"I hate these headaches." _she mused. _"Must have been a dream."_

Just to make sure, she looked behind her at the cot. No one was there. The blankets were rumpled, but that was not unusual. Katla was not one to always make her bed.

She blinked and looked around the hut. There was no sword in the arch.

She stretched and yawned. As she raised her arms, she felt something on her arms.

Katla was wearing bangle bracelets made of gold and silver threads woven in an intricate pattern.

On her fingers were gold and silver rings set with amethysts and tiny moonstones.

She looked down to see she was wearing a fine gown and tunic made with the rarest of indigo silks.

Moon-shaped silver pins adorned her shoulders, holding the dress together.

A fine, whale-boned girdle cinched her waist. The silver cloth was embroidered with gold thread. small purple jade charms in the shape of moons hung from fine chins at the bottom of the girdle.

A shawl made of the same silver cloth as her girdle hung on the back of the chair.

A chest full of priceless gems sat on the table.

Katla grabbed the mirror sitting on the table.

Around her neck was a necklace of purple jade, gold and silver beads.

In Katla's hair was a circlet made up of white forget-me-nots entwined with silver and gold ribbons.

Katla could not stop her heart from beating wildly.

She jumped up and ran to the arch of the door.

Katla ran her fingers along the edge, expecting the tree to part the doorway. Instead the tree made a groaning sound.

_"Oh you poor thing." _She put her hands on the tree and hoped one of her healing spells would help it.

The tree gave a sigh. The wood in the door crumbled away. The door was held together with nothing but ash and charred bark.

Katla blinked as the afternoon light hit her eyes. She groaned loudly.

"Katla? Thank heavens!" Isolder jumped up from where he had been keeping vigil, waiting for the door to open.

"We all feared the worst. Xarlion is on his way here. He is going to take you with him. Evermeet has become too dangerous for you. Don't worry, I am sending Iasa along."

"Father, please let go, I can barely breathe."

"Katla, You spoke!"

"Yes, I did. My voice was given back to me."

"Princess! A miracle! Katla has her voice back! Come here and help me check my daughter! I want to make sure she is truly well!"

Ilyrana ran to Katla. "You look like a bride. Come lie down here on the grass and let me check you, so your father does not have a fit of madness."

Ilyrana spotted a small amount of blood on Katla's ankle. The princess flipped up Katla's skirts and gave a startled gasp.

"What is it? She is not badly hurt?"

"No, Isolder, not exactly. It seems while the rest of us were scaring off that angry mob, you daughter was in her hut trysting."

"What!" Isolder's face curled into a frown as he ran into Katla's hut. He pulled the blankets off her cot and pulled them outside to examine. He threw them on the ground as soon as he found the stain from Katla's maidenhead.

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do!" Isolder howled. "Who touched you! What bastard had the gall to lay a finger on you!"

"Calm down father. He is far from a bastard. He is wonderful."

Isolder reached down and slapped Katla hard against her cheek. "You think a gift of a fine dress and a cask of jewels make up for what was done to you! You are too young to be doing such things! Now tell me your lover's name! And, tell me how he slipped out of there without my notice!"

"Father, you would not believe me if I told you."

"Many things I did not believe could happen have happened over the last year, what is one more?"

"He used magic to leave. He was the only thing keeping the tree from burning down."

"Katla, I asked you who!"

A keening sound seemed to surround the grove. Both Katla and Ilyrana covered their ears.

"Lord Isolder, please do not let your temper get the best of you, not here. The trees react to such strong emotions."

Isolder took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. He sat next to Katla and lovingly took her hands in his.

"Katla. I need to know who took your virginity. If there is a child..."

"I do not think there will be, unless he willed it. I do not think he would be so careless as that."

"Who, Katla?"

"Corellon Larethian."

Isolder tossed Katla's hands aside and stood abruptly. "Enough of your foolishness, child. Who was your lover last night?"

"Corellon."

Isolder took a deep breath and looked at Ilyrana. "Perhaps you can talk some sense into her. This incident here and at the grove has made the animosity towards her spread. I do not doubt that even if your brother were not coming for her, she would be exiled from the island. The myth of the elf-bane is popular now. Lying about her lover will not help matters."

"I am not lying."

"Corellon huh? So be it. I hope this confession does not condemn you to death. As for me, I am through. Between the animosity and your constant pranks, my sanity is thin. I can handle it no more. You can visit me when you come to your senses. I am moving to Straankeep. I have much to do." Isolder turned his back on Katla and Ilyrana and stomped away.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. The survival of the tree, and the return of your voice are evidence to that. I also believe all of the finery to be betrothal and bridal gifts. You are bride to the god himself. That, Katla is a very honored and very dangerous thing to be, for a mortal."

"I see."

"I will help you pack your things. I am certain you do not mind sleeping on the floor of my hut until Xarlion comes for you. Your tree-hut is badly damaged. It is not safe to stay there."

* * *

Please review


	4. Away to Adventure

**Chapter 4: Away to Adventure**

Katla looked at the shoreline of Evermeet as it slowly disappeared into the distance. She continued to watch after the island disappeared from view.

Iasa held her hand as the boat slowly rocked on the sea. Part of him wanted to reassure him that everything would be all right, but he felt in need of support as well.

Neither of them had been away from Evermeet before. Neither of them knew if they would ever see its shores again.

As the ship headed out further into open water, Iasa got a bout of seasickness. It took both Katla and Xarlion holding him to keep him from going overboard during his vomiting fits.

"Iasa. I don't think it is good for you to be up on deck. Go below for a while."

"Please, no, Your Grace, it is worse when I go below. I am sure I will get used to it better up here." He sat on the deck near one of the masts and held his stomach.

"Enough of the formalities, we are no longer on The Isle, our titles mean nothing from here on out, Iasa."

"But, Prince Xarlion..."

"I know it is hard to accept, but it will become clear soon."

Katla rubbed Iasa's shoulders and shook her head. "Xarlion, won't the elves in Sonoria object to the lack of formalities?"

"We are not going to Sonora. I told your father that to keep his worrying mind at ease. We are going to Waterdeep."

Iasa took in a big gulp of air and nearly choked, "Waterdeep! Why in the hells..."

"Because I am pledged to Katla's safety, as well as the safety of your sorry hide. The elf-bane falsehood has a long reach. Another problem, Iasa, is your father's insistence on moving the headquarters of the Astral Knights. It has caused animosity towards your family. We are going to travel on the continent for a while."

Iasa sat up. His face filled with excitement." We are going adventuring!"

"I suppose this means I can put all those silly gowns away and wear more comfortable clothing."

"Yes Katla, that would be appropriate. Personally, I think you are much sexier in leggings and a shirt. That is why I had you in gowns at the palace. I believed if you looked like one of those court fops I would be able to tone down my lust for you."

"Xarlion, you are an oaf and a lout."

Xarlion leaned his head back and roared in laughter. "Now that is the way I like things. No female bowing to my whims because of my title. Your saucy mouth makes you more attractive."

"And your boorish attitude makes me you uglier."

Xarlion laughed again. "I will leave you then." He went below deck, laughing all the way.

* * *

The sight of Waterdeep awed Katla as the ship entered the docks. In her wildest dreams she could not imagine that humans could build something so grand.

She was shocked to see men brawling on the docks.

The evening was fast approaching.

Iasa and Xarlion went to go find rooms to stay the night.

"We will only be staying here a couple of nights before going inland. I have people waiting for us."

"Who, Xarlion?"

"You will see when you meet them. For now, stay here by the ship. It is too dangerous for you to be wandering about, no matter how skilled you are at defending yourself. You will be arrested if you start too large of a commotion. Besides, I need you to make sure all of our gear gets unloaded. I trust you can guard our valuables well."

"Shouldn't I stay with Katla?"

"No, I will need you with me. She should be fine as long as she stays put. Katla, be wary of pickpockets if someone tries to speak to you."

"I will. Be careful."

"Always."

Katla watched them as they slowly left the docks. She did not want to be left alone to tend to their belongings. She felt confident she could keep their things safe, but the putrid smells and the strangeness of the city did not make her feel well.

"Perhaps I am a spoiled brat." She muttered to herself as she kept a close watch on the elves unloading their belongings.

"May I be of some assistance?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Katla whirled around to see a richly dressed moon elf, with gray hair, regarding her with a bemused expression.

She shook her head and blurted something out in the Elven language as he hands naturally signed the words she spoke.

Xarlion had taught her some of the rudimentary basics of the common language, but she still needed practice to understand it well.

The elf smiled slyly and repeated his question in Elven, so she could understand him.

"Uh, no. I think I have everything under control."

The stranger bowed and reached out his hand to kiss Katla's hand. "It is odd to see such a rare beauty dressed as an adventurer. That length of curls should be a hindrance to your sword." He added as he reached over and fingered Katla's hip length hair. "Such a rare thing to find hair this color with such curl to it. Simply lovely."

"Please do not take liberties, sir, before I am forced to draw my sword and show you just how much of a hindrance my hair is."

"Now that is no way to treat a fellow elf who simply wants to..." The male's sentence trailed off as he looked at Katla's eyes. "Ah, now I see. You do not trust elves either. You have nothing to fear from me. I have an establishment not far from here. Come, join me for a glass of Elverquisst, as a show of good faith."

"No thank you. I have to keep an eye on my belongings, and I am not alone. So if you will kindly leave, I would appreciate it."

"Such rudeness from a child who is clearly noble born. Very well then. I shall take my leave. Please, remember, I am always at your service should you need me."

"Elaith Craulnobur! Get away from her!"

Elaith whirled around to face Xarlion. "Ah, Your Highness is back from the Isle. So how is your mother?"

"None of your business. Now please step away from Lady Katla."

"Ah, Lady Katla Wisteria, the elf-bane, as I suspected when you came into port. I was informed she would be arriving, but my informant failed to tell me that she would be in your company. Perhaps you should let the lady decide if she wishes to accept my kindness."

"Kindness is not in your nature, Elaith. You proved that when you broke my sister's heart."

"So are you going to draw your sword on an unarmed man?"

"I would hardly call you unarmed. I know you hide weapons in that finery."

"No, he will let me slice you to ribbons myself." Katla said as she quickly and silently drew her weapon and stuck it to Elaith's back.

Katla was so quiet that Eliath did not know she had drawn her sword until he felt the tip of it touch his back.

"I see. I am outnumbered. In any case, if Lady Katla wishes to visit me, I will be at my inn, _The Hidden Blade._ I will bid you a good evening, if you would but lower your weapon."

"Step away Xarlion. Let the lout go his way." Katla said as she slowly lowered her sword.

Elaith walked away from the docks, turned once and smirked as he placed his hands behind his back and strode confidently down the street.

"I am sorry, Katla. I should have warned you about the Serpent before I left you. He is part of the reason that we can only stay her a few days at most. No doubt he already has hired assassins."

"You mean he approached me in order to kill me himself?"

"Perhaps, if he wanted to save the coin he was spending on his hired killers. Or, he may have some other plan in mind. Either way, it is not safe to stay here."

"It is good you asked Iasa and me to travel light. Where is he?"

"He is looking over our rooms. It seems he trusts me less than he does the inhabitants of this city."

"He has always been overprotective."

"I have a handcart for what we can not carry. I do warn you. I plan on selling everything we will not need."

"Oh good. Forgive me, but I hate those gowns your mother insisted I bring."

Xarlion started laughing as they headed off down the street to the inn. "I suggest putting them in storage. You may need them when we get back this way."

"No. I do not think so. There is only one fancy dress I want to keep, and I plan on keeping it where I have it tucked safely away. It is not in that trunk."

"Smart girl."

* * *

Iasa waved to them as they reached the door of the inn. He grabbed the cart with Katla's trunk and dragged it inside.

"I paid someone to haul her trunk to her room. You will not have to worry about it again tonight, sire."

"Good. Have you gotten us a table and something to eat?"

"Yes sire." Iasa led them to a table near the stairs.

"Iasa, I told you before, here on the continent, I am no better than you are. You can call me by name." He flopped down in the chair and grabbed his glass of wine. He slurped the liquid and grabbed a hunk of bread from the loaf on the table.

"Sorry Xarlion. This is all so new to me." Iasa sighed.

"You will get used to it."

Iasa looked at the sloppy manner in which Xarlion conducted himself, grinned and began eating and drinking in the same barbaric manner.

Katla looked at the two in stunned silence. Even in the most casual of settings, neither she nor Iasa were allowed to conduct him or herself in such a manner.

"More to drink over here!" Xarlion shouted at a passing barmaid.

As the barmaid poured more drinks for the three at the table, Xarlion whispered something into the buxom human girl's ear.

Xarlion slipped the girl a coin as pinched her behind as she left back for the bar.

The girl squealed and giggled but did not slap Xarlion's hand away.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Katla. What is the matter? You have hardly touched your food."

"Um, I am not used to such, um, table manners."

"You are so spoiled, Katla. You need to loosen up that haughty noble air or you will not survive long on the continent. Believe me, you will be staying here quite a long time. The Serpent is not the only fancy one who will try to seek your life. You need to blend in."

"I don't know."

"It is alright, my love. I know it will take time. Perhaps you should go up to our room and rest a while. I understand that a lady's first encounter with a human city can be a bit overwhelming."

"Perhaps that is best."

"I will be up to check on you later."

* * *

Katla sat cross legged on the bed as she breathed deeply in her reverie. She was surprised to see Xarlion walk into the small room that had been rented for her.

She believed that the reason for two rooms, although frivolous, was meant to separate her from her two male companions.

"Should you not be next door with Iasa?"

"And leave you unprotected?" Xarlion slurred out. "Not likely."

"You are drunk."

"Not quite yet, although I fear Iasa is completely inebriated. He needed to relax."

"Why are you here?"

Xarlion pulled the wooden stool next to the bed and sat down.

"I needed to speak to you, alone, away from Iasa's ears. He will not like what I have to say, and I am in no mood to rebuff him."

"Once he knows we are here alone, he will storm in."

"I did not think you were one for petty, humanlike, proprieties."

"I'm not. Iasa is overprotective. Sometimes he can be a damnible nuisance."

"Well, I do not see him interrupting us for some time. He is drunk, and has companionship for now."

"The barmaid?"

Xarlion smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Exactly."

"He will be angry tomorrow."

"He will be too hung over to ask. I know, it was much the same way with me my first visit to Waterdeep."

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

Xarlion gave a huge sigh and ribbed his forehead. One of his dark blue forelocks fell forward as his shoulders slumped slightly. "First, you need to stop using the sign language when you speak. Just it's use could land us all into trouble that we do not need."

Katla crossed her arms in front of her and frowned. "Why should it matter?"

"Did Jarren Moonwind ever tell you where he learned the finger speech?"

"No."

"He learned it from Drow."

"What?"

"He was one of my companions years ago. Below Waterdeep is another city called Skullport. He spent months down there learning the speech from the worshippers of Eiliastraee. Even so, if any people we run into believe you associate with Drow, it will mean trouble. There is one other thing. Although I care for you, I can not say I love you. My intention of asking for your hand had very little to do with emotions."

"I suspected that a long time ago. I wondered why you chose to continue to pursue me, when your heart was clearly not in it."

"I have a secret that I did not want my mother to know. I married someone she would never have approved of. I thought you would understand, as you defended my sister so adamantly."

"She is human."

"Was, or rather, all three were human. They are no longer living."

"If they are dead, I do not see the problem."

Xarlion stood and paced back and forth a couple of times. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself.

"You have children, don't you?"

Xarlion stopped and gave Katla a stare of anguish. "Yes, five children. I do not want my mother to know about them. You see, they are my life now. I do not want a throne or a title. All I want from life is to have my children safe from scorn and harm. I have no wish to be a prince, only a good father for as long as my children live."

Katla took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "You are not unlike my own father in that respect. He may get angry and moody, but I have always known how much he loves me. My very existence has caused him untold hardship, yet he never gave up."

"Until he sent you away with me."

"No. He did that for my own good too. He knew how hard my life would be. He wanted to make sure I was prepared for anything. He could no longer keep me sheltered to achieve that goal."

"I see. I want you to help me. I never plan to return to Evermeet. This was my last journey. I am going to disappear. It will be as if I died. It is the only way I can see to keep my children secret."

"How can I?" Katla released his hand as he described his plan

"You can travel with us for at time. Once I find a safe place for me and my children to reside, I want you to fight me in Iasa's presence. I would like it to come to swords. Do you remember the avyr maneuver that I taught you?"

"Yes. The sword strike that delivers a blow that completely incapacitates but does not kill."

"That is the one. Does Iasa know it?"

"No. I did not teach it to him. He gets so hotheaded. I was afraid he would use it against my father's students."

"Good. If you make sure he sees my death, he can attest to my death. He can go to Evereska or Straankeep and make the grim announcement. Then my children and me will be free to live as we choose. You do not have to do this if you do not want to."

"I will gladly help you. "

"You understand it will make the elf-bane rumor worse."

"Yes, and I don't care. You are my friend. I can not let children who are innocent of the manner of their birth be chastised for it, as I was. Besides, I also have a secret."

Xarlion arched an eyebrow and sat down on the stool again.

"I am already married."

Xarlion gasped and nearly choked. "Who? Not that preened pigeon Nymil Kimesin?"

"No. I was married a mere month before you arrived on The Isle. I take it my father informed you of the rumor?"

"No, but Ilyrana told me about the mob and the fire. She mentioned how you were dressed when you emerged from the tree, and that you were no longer virginal."

"I had a visitation that night in the tree. He saved my life and took me to wife in return. You can scoff at me as my father and others have if you wish, but it will not change the fact."

"Who is your husband?"

"The Father God, Corellon Larethian himself. My voice was one of his bride gifts to me."

"I can not say why I do, but I believe you. It explains something I noticed when we left Evermeet. You have a faint, unnatural glow about you. You didn't have that before. I am not sure if I am the only one who noticed it. If someone did, it has not been mentioned."

"Do you think that is why Craulnobur noticed me on the docks?"

"No, he was expecting your arrival. Although, come to think of it, it is possible. He may be in exile, but he is still the head of House Craulnobur, and in possession of a moonblade. The blade is dormant, but his lineage allots him with certain abilities."

"I will be careful around other elves then. do you think Iasa has noticed?"

"I do not think so. As big of a talker as he is, he would have mentioned it to me."

"Is your royal status what makes you able to see this strange aura?"

"Partially, and that brings me to the last of my secrets that my mother does not know about."

Xarlion rose and went to his belongings. He unwrapped a tattered sheath from a group of rags.

Katla gasped as Xarlion pulled a Moonblade from the sheath.

"I met a distant cousin during my travels. When he died, his moonblade called to me. This blade puts me out of the running for ruler ship of Evermeet. One can not hold more thane one Moonblade. I suspect, because of the connection to Corellon the Moonblades have, they allow the bearers to see your aura."

"Then that is why my father could not see what you do. His Moonblade was passed on to my brother, Malkim."

"Come, we should take reverie now. Iasa will be a chore tomorrow." He sheathed his Moonblade and put it back among his belongings. "Unless you want to play at something else?"

"Ilyrana told me that Corellon was the jealous type."

Xarlion laughed heartily. "I imagine he would be. Besides, once you have coupled a god, how can a mere mortal ever measure up?"

Katla joined in the laughter. "True. So true."

* * *

Iasa moaned and groaned as they sold off their unnecessary goods and made their way towards the city gates. His head felt like someone was pounding on it. His mouth was dry. His nether regions were sore from the constant attention paid to him by the barmaids.

Apparently, when the one Xarlion hired had finished, she bragged about how good in bed Iasa was.

Iasa was busy from the time the next barmaid came above stairs until he managed to fend them off early that morning.

He discovered, soon after his short reverie, that his sexual prowess was not the only thing the barmaids were interested in.

All of the money and gems that he did not wear constantly were gone.

He complained to Xarlion and to the tavern owner, but both laughed in his face.

"That is the harsh reality of it, Iasa. If you do not keep an eye on your things, they walk away. It is the hardest lesson any adventurer has to learn."

"You didn't have to laugh at me."

"Sorry, it was funny. Your voice still squeaks when you get angry. I had not expected it to do so."

"I squeaked because I was hung over, and still am."

Xarlion went on to explain his reasons for wanting to be a ranger, like Zaor had been before moving to Evermeet and becoming king.

Katla listened to the conversation. She wanted to catch every nuance of the common tongue. She would speak in the common language as of ten as she could on their journey. Within a week, she could speak the language well enough to get by.

"How long before we make it to where our companions will meet us?" Katla carefully whispered. "Are you sure that we should not tell Iasa about your children?"

"Quite certain. I want his shock to be genuine. I do not think he knows what he is getting into by wanting to be a traveling adventurer. He has few skills that could come in handy here."

"You want him to decide to go home before your plan is done?"

"If that will keep him alive, yes." Xarlion chuckled to make it sound as if he and Katla were having a lover's conversation.

Iasa whirled around and drew his sword. "You are talking about me and the barmaids again, aren't you?"

"Put your sword away, Iasa. Xarlion was telling a lewd joke and did not want you to fly off like you are doing. You are an excellent swordsman, but I doubt you can best Xarlion. You can barely hold your own against me. That temperament of yours gets in the way. "

Iasa sheathed his sword and sighed. "I suppose you are right. Isolder was right too. I am not cut out to be an Astral Knight. Perhaps on our adventure I can find my true strengths."

"That would be a good idea."

They traveled for a few more days.

Xarlion looked over the terrain and found a ranger's cave. "Thank Solonor we are here. I need a rest.

"Where are we?"

"A cave not too far from Evereska. Katla, you must stay on your guard. I do not doubt there is already a bounty on your head. We will wait here."

"Your companions are late? How sloppy, Xarlion."

"Things come up when you adventure, Iasa. This is not the Evermeet military. Late is fine unless it is more than a day or two."

"Then what? Do we just move on."

"No!" Xarlion snapped "You go looking for your companions to see what happened to them. You bury them and say prayers for them if you find them dead or you celebrate and sup with them if you find them alive. You never turn your back on your companions when they are depending on you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You have a lot to learn. You could be more quiet and listen, like Katla does."

"Bah! She is used to it. She was mute for nearly ten years."

"Neither of you needs to use me as an excuse. Enough of your bickering. I am going to get a fire going and make something to eat, if you two can quit arguing long enough to go catch some food."

"I will go hunt. Xarlion can gather more firewood." Iasa huffed as he stormed from the cave.

"Are you sure he will be alright?"

"He is good with that bow of his. So far, it seems hunting helps him calm his nerves."

"He hates being my cousin. I think he is still hoping I will allow him to be my lover."

"Since he can not be your husband."

"Yes."

"You are a good person, Katla. Let him down easy. He is still a coddled child. He knows little to nothing of hardship firsthand. Like you, and me it is something that can't be learned from observing another's pain, and it can't be taught."

"I will go after him if he is gone too long."

"Alright, Katla. I just hope he doesn't catch anything too big."

* * *

**Notes:**

Elverquisst- a rare Elven wine.

Please review


	5. From Far Away

**Chapter Five: From Far Away.

* * *

**

Iasa snored loudly as his reverie slipped into sleep. His head bobbed forward as his crossed legs struggled to keep him upright.

Katla could not help but snicker. Iasa looked even more the fool when she watched him try to sleep in the stance of reverie.

Xarlion looked at Iasa as soon as he saw Katla's muffled laughter, but he did not smile. His eyes turned back to the mouth of the cave. The worried look never left Xarlion's face.

Katla looked at Xarlion an sighed. She understood that he was frantically worried.

Xarlion's children were late in meeting them, over a week late.

"This is not normal." Xarlion mumbled aloud to himself. He wanted to go search for his children, but he was torn. His duty to protect Katla and Iasa was just as important.

Iasa and Katla would not survive without him there to instruct them, his children, on the other hand, were born to the life of being rangers. The mothers of his children had all been rangers, like himself. Xarlion had to trust in the capability of his offspring to come to the cave.

"Let me take watch for a while. You need to rest."

"I am too worried to rest, Katla."

"And I do not like feeling like a burden, which I know I to you. Come back here by the fire and let me watch for a while. I am perfectly capable of defending this drab cave."

"You will make a good mother, if you ever decide to have children. You are mothering me already." Xarlion rose and stretched his arms and legs to remove the stiffness in his joints from sitting near the mouth of the cave too long. He walked over to the bed Katla had made for him by the fire and grunted as he lay down. He was asleep as soon as his head relaxed on the cold dirt floor.

Katla sat near the mouth of the cave and drew her sword. She placed the sword on the ground next to her as she scanned the scenery outside.

Iasa's snoring bothered her, she could not concentrate.

After putting up with the obnoxious sound for several minutes, she stood, walked to Iasa and pushed him onto his side.

Iasa groaned in protest which prompted Katla to give him a kick in the shin.

Iasa mumbled something about _'stupid Nymil'_ before rolling over and falling back into a deep slumber.

Katla hoped Iasa had a huge headache when he woke.

Over the last week, Iasa had been nothing but a terrible nuisance to Katla. She tried to tell herself that Iasa was just sick of the cave, but she knew it was more than that.

Most of the wine they brought with them was gone, thanks to Iasa.

Katla valued Iasa's friendship, but she had never fallen in love with him, as Iasa often hoped she would. Now, because of Iasa's inflexible anger, even their friendship was in question.

Katla sighed as she went back to her post of guarding the cave.

A storm was rolling in.

Katla hoped that Xarlion's children made it to the cave before it hit.

It was late fall, and winter was fast coming. She did not cherish the thought of having to find the youngsters dead in the snow.

As Katla turned her eyes lower, she caught an odd glint in the dawning light. At first, she thought it could be a reflection of dew, but as she studied the place where she saw the light, she noticed slight movement.

Katla watched the pine tree for several more moments before she caught the light of a pair of eyes staring back at her.

She was not sure if the creature in the trees had noticed her watching it or not.

Katla grabbed a few pebbles from the mouth of the cave and tossed them at Xarlion and Iasa to wake them up.

Xarlion sat upright immediately and stared at Katla as she put a finger to her lips. He nodded and carefully roused Iasa from his deep slumber.

"What?" Iasa howled as Xarlion quickly covered Iasa's mouth with one hand while bringing a finger to his lips with the other.

Iasa winced, rubbed his aching head and pulled his sword. Iasa did not want a fight, but he knew he was probably in for one.

Katla motioned to Xarlion and used the finger speech to convey what she had seen in the trees.

_"Are you sure it is not just a raccoon or other tree-living animal?" _Xarlion signed.

_"Yes, unless raccoons have blue eyes." _she signed back.

Xarlion sat beside Katla and handed her bow to her.

"Best give them a warning shot first. It could be a frightened traveler." Xarlion whispered.

"What is going on?" Iasa walked toward his two companions.

"Shh!" Both Xarlion and Katla said as Katla readied her bow.

Katla aimed for her target.

A squeal came from among the trees as she loosed the arrow, causing it to fly askance.

A young girl lunged for Katla with a knife. "You will not hurt him!"

"Joraine! You have given away our position!" a voice shouted from the spot Katla had aimed.

Katla dodged the girl and tossed her aside, but was unable to dodge the attack of arrows that rained upon her. One arrow hit her shoulder, another, her arm and another her leg.

Before she could lunge for her sword, a couple of young men tackled her to the ground.

She struggled to escape their grasp. Her struggling caused the wounds from the arrows to tear and the blood to flow more profusely.

"Xarlion!" She screamed.

Xarlion was scolding the girl who had attacked, paying no attention to Katla.

Iasa started to charge at the young men who had Katla pinned down, but Xarlion tripped him on his way out.

"Husband! Help me!" Katla screamed at the top of her lungs. She quickly fell to unconsciousness.

The two who tackled Katla quickly rose and cursed at themselves.

A bolt of lightening hit a nearby tree, causing the two archers to quickly scramble down.

"All of you hellions get inside!" Xarlion yelled before looking down at Katla. "Gods! What have you done? Damn it! Get Katla inside and bind her up before she bleeds to death! How in the hell could you have been so stupid!" Xarlion continued to roar as he drug Iasa into the cave and the two youngsters drug Katla inside. "I told you before I left that I would have others with me, but none of you were listening!"

* * *

"Father, it is my fault, I thought bandits took over the cave again."

"You are damn right it is your fault, Rowan. You are the oldest. I have taught you better than this."

"No father, it is my fault, Rowan sent me to scout the cave and all I saw was the silver hair. I thought it was a Drow until she stepped outside." the girl who tackled Katla spouted out.

"How many times have I told you, Joraine, to be patient and confirm your target before you attack?"

"Several..."

"Good, now hope you can keep your new mother from bleeding to death before she has a chance to properly meet her."

"And who is that?" an older girl said as she pointed to Iasa.

"Katla's drunk of a cousin, Airlia, now work your clerical skills on my bride, now!"

"I am not a drunk!" Iasa quickly protested.

The cave became a cacophony of noise and chaos as Xarlion and his children tried to make sure Katla was alright.

Iasa moved slowly to a corner of the cave and scowled at the group. _"Filthy half-breeds." _He muttered under his breath.

Katla woke to five sullen faces looking over her. She sat up in a panic, but winced as the pain from her wounds kept her from doing anything.

Katla's eyes rounded in fear. She wondered if Xarlion and Iasa were dead.

As the thought of her friends' deaths touched her mind, Katla could not stop the small tears that instantly sprang.

"You are finally awake!"

"Do you still hurt bad?"

"I have another healing spell prepared."

"I have an extra potion for the pain."

"I'm sorry I shot you."

As the five youngsters stood over her, constantly interrupting each other's words, Katla broke loose into full crying.

Katla covered her face as best she could and let the tears fall in earnest. Nothing was real to Katla anymore but the tears. She felt as if everything around her was fading away.

Katla had never let herself cry like that before. It was as disturbing as it was cleansing to her troubled heart.

Suddenly her captors fell silent for a few moments, except for a gasp or two.

"Father! come here quick!" one of the two girls shouted.

Katla did not lift her face from her hands. She was crying so fully now, that she felt that she could not stop.

"What is the matter Airlia? Is Katla ..." Xarlion started before he saw Katla.

Dozens of small purple flowers were springing up all around Katla. For each tear she shed, another small flower grew up out of the earthen floor.

Within moments, Katla was surrounded by the flowers.

The sweet scent of the flowers filled the cave.

"Is that why you promised to marry Katla, father, because she was different?"

"Yes, Joraine, because she was different." Xarlion said slowly as he gazed in wonder at the miracle happening before his eyes. "And because she is a kind and special person."

"What are you doing?" Iasa said as he pushed through to get to Katla.

As Iasa noticed the flowers, he pushed Xarlion and his children away as he tried to shield her from their view. "Don't look! Please! Don't look at her like this!" Iasa pleaded in panic.

Xarlion noticed that Katla's aura was brighter.

Within the aura, another image, floated around Katla, as if Xarlion were seeing her through an image in stained glass.

the image superimposed over Katla was that of an incredibly beautiful elven woman wearing shimmering robes.

The image had dark hair that seemed to dance with starlight, and skin paler than the moon.

Iasa panicked, knelt down and shook Katla. "Katla, snap out of it. You have to stop crying like this! Please! Stop crying so hard! You are doing it again. It is not good for his grace to see this, not now!"

"Iasa?" Katla asked as she slowly rose her head.

"Yes Katla, I am fine we are all fine, it was a misunderstanding."

"Orsino, go get Katla some cool water to wash her face." Xarlion ordered as he slowly knelt by Katla.

"Get away from her. Don't you see what you and your spawn have done?"

"Iasa, calm down. Please explain all of this."

"It is part of the curse of the elf-bane you fool. If she cries too deeply, the flowers spring up. If I had not stopped her from crying, they would have grown around her and suffocated her. Katla's sister called it _'tears of penance'_. She's paying for a crime before it is done, or one she is not guilty of to begin with. I hope you can carry her on our journey, she may go into a reverie that will take her days to break from."

"You knew about this and did not tell me?" Xarlion pushed Iasa aside, took Katla in his arms, cradled her and rocked back and forth as if she were one of his own children who was in pain.

"Only three of us knew. Isolder, Sandrine and myself. She did this right after she saw an assassin kill her mother."

Slowly Katla's tears subsided. She looked up at Xarlion and then over at Iasa.

"You are alive."

"Yes. I must apologize. My youngest daughter is not very good at scouting, yet my oldest sent her to do so. She saw your hair and instantly thought you were a drow, without stopping to check otherwise."

"She must have problems seeing. Perhaps we should find a gnome doctor to see if she needs spectacles."

"What?"

"A gnome. One of those tiny people who like to tinker with mechanical objects."

"No, I mean spectacles."

"Oh, they are hard to explain. The gnome doctor who came to The Isle to try and find out why I was mute tried to explain them to me. He said they were kind of like a spyglass, only there are two lenses, one for each eye, and they only magnify things a little. He wore a pair of them himself."

"Hm, something to think about I suppose. "

"Are you going to be alright, Katla? You don't feel yourself slipping into reverie?"

"No, Iasa, but I do have one hell of a headache. Always happens when I sleep instead of meditate. I have never really discovered why."

A male voice, inside Katla's head replied. _"Because part of your soul is elsewhere, seeking for you to find and release it from torment."_

"Did you say something?" Katla asked of the boy who stood over her and Xarlion with a bowl and a cloth in his hands.

"No. Here is the water, father. It is nice and cold."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, um, yes. Hello, I am Orisino, Xarlion's third child. I will be twenty six in the spring."

Katla studied the young man. Other than slightly human features, he looked very much like his father.

Katla blinked a couple of times as she considered Orisino's age. She pushed Xarlion away from her, and quickly stood up. She ignored the pain in her shoulder and leg as she put her hands on her hips and frowned at Xarlion. "He is only a few years younger than I am and you expect me to be a mother to him? Gods! You wanted to adopt me, not wed me."

"Now Katla."

"And he is the middle child? Are any of your children older than me?"

"Yes one."

"Oh! I see, you wanted a child-bride to give you more sons. This time, sons that would be eligible for the throne."

"Calm down Katla."

Katla made a sign with her fingers, and winked as she continued to berate Xarlion.

Xarlion had to stifle a smile as he realized she was starting her _act_ for him already.

Katla finished her tirade and stomped out of the cave for fresh air, and to keep herself from laughing in front of Iasa and Xarlion's brood.

"It seems our new mother doesn't like you much, father." Airlia said with a sigh.

"I told you that if I returned to your grandmother she would have an arranged marriage for me. That is what happened. Katla and I hardly know each other. That is why Iasa is here." Xarlion put his arm around Iasa's shoulders and gave him a good shake. "He is here to help us learn about each other, and perhaps to keep us from killing each other in the process."

"Well I Like her." Joraine said as she braided her light red curls.

"I don't" Solass, Joraine's twin brother, replied.

All was going according to plan

* * *

Katla went over the names and looks of Xarlion's children as they traveled east. _"Rowan looks like his father only darker skinned. Airlia has black hair and green eyes. Both Roland and Airlia's mother, Shalaya, was originally from Calimshan, but met Xarlion in Waterdeep. Orisino is the image of his father with softer features slightly more golden skin and dark eyes. Orinsio's mother, Chocho, was from Kara-Tur. Xarlion rescued her from slave traders. Solass and Joraine are twins with red curly hair and golden flecks within their blue eyes. Their mother, Tanya, was from Cormyr. I must remember them if I meet them again in my travels."_

"The queen will be furious when she learns of this." Iasa muttered in Katla's ear as they stopped in a small village to acquire horses.

"She will not know of it."

"But,"

"No buts, Iasa. If Xarlion had wanted her to know he would have said something before now."

"Duty demands that the queen knows about her half-breed grandchildren."

"The queen has enough to worry about. Amnestra and her daughter, living in misery in Evereska, Lamuril, traipsing about who knows where, causing problems. The list goes on. She does not need one more worry. Besides, I think she knows about them and has chosen to keep silent. You do know how hard it is to keep secrets from Amlauril?"

"No, Katla, I do not."

"She knows your father is plotting to overthrow her and that your brother, Iagron and two of my brothers are plotting with him."

"Lies."

"No, Iasa. My mother and Iagron became lovers shortly after I was born. She was part of the plot to overthrow the queen and king. Father found out about her plotting and persuaded her out of her deceit and back into his bed. That is why Iagron murdered her."

"NO!" Iasa said as he looked at Katla's face. "It can not be." He looked more deeply at Katla and realized that there was no way she could lie about something so important. "Why didn't you ever tell me that it was my brother that murdered her?"

"Father told me not to tell you. He was afraid that it would cause the insanity your eldest brothers had to take root in you as well. Isolder loves you, as if you were one of his own sons." Katla said as she faced Iasa and put her hands on Iasa's shoulders.

"Katla." Iasa's face grew slightly red. "I love you more than life itself. Please, take your hands off of me, before I pull you into my arms and embarrass myself in front of your betrothed."

"What is going on here?" Xarlion walked up to them to inform them that they would have to share horses for at least part of the trip.

"Nothing. I just told something to Iasa I should have a long time ago."

"Well, we need to get going. Winter is on our heels. We want to beat the high snows before we reach Cormanthor. Iasa, you will ride with Airlia, Katla will ride with me."

Iasa made a growling sound, but did as Xarlion asked.

* * *

As the group traveled east, Iasa mellowed. He found the company of Xarlion's children more pleasant than he first thought he would, despite his deep jealousy of their father.

Iasa sat by the campfire and stared into the flames as the rest told stories and made jests at each other.

"I see that you do have the spirit to be an adventurer. Once we reach the city on the eastern side of Cormanthor Forest, you may decide to leave out little group and strike out on your own."

"I would never leave you like that, Katla and you know it."

"I'm not in love with you Iasa, I feel a love for you, like that of one of my brothers, but nothing more."

"Yes, but that could change?"

"Possibly, but not now. Father was right. I am too young to really understand those sorts of feelings."

"You are not in love with Xarlion?"

"Once I was infatuated with him, but that feeling fled quickly. We are friends."

"Then why marry him?"

"Because my mother, the queen, decided it." Xarlion said as he handed a small loaf of bread to Iasa. "In truth, we never planned on marrying. I just wanted to help her get off of the island and away from politics. The only way Isolder, or my mother for that matter, would have allowed that was through a royal marriage."

"Then you have lied to me, and you have lied to your children."

"He didn't lie to us, Iasa" Rowan interjected, "We knew he had no intention of marrying again, at least not for a while. He just understands what it is like to be an outcast among your own kind."

"Then why the farce?"

"Because my children and I are going to disappear. I entrusted Katla to help us in exchange for helping her. She wants to help you too. She knows you do not want to be involved at Straankeep. We just were not yet sure we could trust you with the secret yet."

"I see"

"You can admit, Iasa, that you have been pretty spoiled in your upbringing."

"Yes, Katla. Your father is largely responsible for that. You are just as spoiled."

"But you never had to live with the heartache of being the elf-bane. You don't even know who you are yet. You have so many talents that you stifled in caring for me."

"Katla is right." Xarlion said, "You need to find your own place in the world, not let someone else dictate your actions. You are already showing great promise as a ranger, Airlia has said so."

"Yes, I have." Airlia interjected, "You have enormous talent for it. I bet no one on the island ever encouraged you to pursue that profession."

"No, they didn't. I was given the impression that such an occupation was below my station. But now, I honestly can say I am calmer and happier than I ever was in studying arcana or simple marshal skills. I am enjoying being in the wilds."

"That settles it, Iasa, " Katla said as she stood and dusted the crumbs from her shirt, "You will learn the ways of a ranger. If that is what the gods have called you to do, who can fault them?"

Iasa smiled "None!"

* * *

"Hide!" Xarlion waved his arms to signal that all of them should stay hidden from the group heading towards them on the trail.

Katla looked to see a long line of creatures in homespun garments. The creatures were tied together by a long rope and their heads were covered by some sort of crude hoods.

Two heavily armored guards held the line, one guard at the head and one at the rear. The guards hummed a serene song as they pulled the line of eight female slaves with them.

_"Who are they?" _Iasa signed with his hands to Xarlion.

_"Not sure. I have never seen armor like that before. They do not look like Zhentarim or Thayan slavers. Calimshites rarely come this far to gather their own slaves for their markets." _Xarlion signed back.

Katla drew her sword as she hid behind a group of tall bushes. She peeked through in time to see one of the hoods from one of the slaves accidentally fall to the ground.

_"They are elves!" _Katla signed to Rowan who was above her in a tree.

Katla was glad that Xarlion's children knew sign language. It helped to keep things quiet when danger was near.

Solass and Joraine must have noticed the elf slave as well.

Without a signal from their father, the twins stepped in front of the first guard.

"Release your prisoners and you will go free unharmed." Solass stated in a clear, stern voice.

The guard stopped, dropped the rope and laughed in a feminine voice as she pulled her sword.

The line of slaves stopped at the drop of the rope.

Xarlion, Katla, and the rest of their party jumped out to surround the rear guard as well as guard the front one.

The guard at the rear laughed, dropped the rope, but did not draw her sword.

"I think these highwaymen have mistaken us, Marthelle."

"Indeed, Tereva, indeed, if they are thieves."

The hoods and ropes fell away from the line of slaves. All of the slaves carried ornate daggers and readied themselves to attack.

All of the females in the guise of slaves were elves or half-elves.

"If you want gold or jewels, we have none." One of the 'slaves' hissed out as she strode up to Orisino to get a better look at him. "You are very handsome."

"Get back in line, Kalpa. You know the rules. You are not to speak to the natives."

"I am sorry, priestess, I just found him so captivating. I did not expect to see our kind in this place."

"True." Marthelle dropped her sword and carefully pulled off her helmet. Gold braids of hair fell to her shoulder. "I do believe there is a misunderstanding here. "

"What on Toril are you talking about?" Solass shouted.

"Toril, is that what this land is called?"

Katla stepped forward and pushed Solass aside. "You don't need to make this worse, Solass. Toril is the name of the world, don't you know that? This is the southern part of Cormanthor Forest, near the southwestern border to Cormyr. We thought you were slavers on your way to the western markets."

Marthelle looked at Tereva as the so called slaves looked at each other and laughed.

"We are not slaves, we are pilgrims." Kalpa blurted out.

"True. I am priestess Marthelle and that is priestess Tereva. The one in simple clothing are our postulates. We follow Apima, the goddess of magic and learning. As part of our training, we are teleported to another place to learn the ways of others. How well the postulates learn in an unusual environment determines their clerical rank once vows are taken."

"Lower your weapons, children." Xarlion instructed. "They are of no danger."

"Would you care to camp with us? We can tell you a bit about this area." Orisino said. His eyes never left Kalpa's and his smile warmed the slight blush on his face.

"If your leader approves, then I think it will be a fine idea." Tereva said as she shook her head and chuckled.

"Father, do you think it will be alright if they camped with us?"

Xarlion smiled. "Yes, it should be fine, son."

* * *

Iasa sat watching the fire. The pigeon stew and the squirrels on a stick smelled good, but the conversation bored him.

Orisino was mooning over Kalpa, not knowing whether to say something to the red-haired half-elf girl.

Tereva had rolled out a parchment with star charts, similar to star maps used by sailors. she had a variety of small tools she was using to compare the sky to her map."

The rest were listening attentively to Marthelle's history of Nyärith, the place where the pilgrims had come from.

"Nyärith was once one large continent, but a catastrophe happened, a terrible earthquake, making cracks in the ground of the entire continent. Magical creatures of slime who took elf form, only they were blacker than night, came out of the crevices and attacked all who dwelled on Nyärith. With the slime elves were creatures with the heads of squids."

Xarlion nodded at Marthelle's words. "Drow priests of Ghaunadaur, and Illithid."

"Yes, I believe that is what they were called. All who dwelled on Nyärith were ruled by dragons in those days. The people were no more than cattle used to feed their dragon masters. It quickly became apparent that the slime people and the squid people were working with the dragons. The Slime Lords became our overseers and tormentors. The Squid Lords used our people for horrible experiments. They were sometimes more wicked than the dragons themselves. The good people prayed to the gods of wind and water for help. The gods answered by widening the cracks in the ground. Much of the continent sank, but it also killed the dragon king, drove most of the dragons and all of the Slime Lords and Squid Lords from our home. Four pieces of the continent remain, along with several islands. We still call the entire land Nyärith, but each continent has its own name now as well."

"Amazing." Katla said as she grabbed a fully cooked squirrel and carefully picked the meat from the bones.

"The island continent we come from is called Nemuit, the northeastern kingdom. The temple of the Theurges of Apima lies in Nemuit's capital city, Galthbrith."

"Lady Marthelle, I am certain we are still on the same world Nyärith sits upon. The stars are in different alignment, but the moon and it's tears are the same as well as the constellations." Tereva said as she put her star charts away.

"How will you get home?" Katla asked with concern.

"When the goddess decides our pilgrimage should end, we receive a warning , and a portal opens for us."

Katla nodded as she stood and stepped from the fire. She sat next to Iasa and slipped into reverie.

* * *

Over the next few days, Katla, Iasa, Xarlion and his children told the history of Faerun, and its various peoples, to the pilgrims as they traveled together.

Marthelle had originally planned to go west, but the idea of seeing the ruins of the Cormanthor court, Myth Drannor, and other such wonders were too tempting for her and her acolytes to pass up.

Marthelle insisted, despite the dangers involved, that they take a short side trip to see the ruins in the Farsea Marshes.

"This is madness, Marthelle. That place is only full of disease and death." Xarlion warned sternly.

"Yes, but I need to see this glass structure you spoke of. I do not need to do more than have Tereva sketch the ruin, then we will leave it. Believe me, we have a very good reason for doing so."

"My children will wait for you here then. I do not wish to endanger my family in that horrid place."

"Very well, give us two days, then you may journey on ."

"Who in the hells do you think you are talking to, priestess! You do not order Xarlion Moonflower, son of the queen of all the elves around as a servant!" Iasa blurted out.

"Yeah! and more so, our mother, although illegitimate, was the daughter of the King of Cormyr. so you should show us some respect! We are all of royal blood!" Solass continues Iasa's rant.

"Oh! I see. You failed to mention that in all of your stories. A prince on a pilgrimage? I am sorry, I did not mean to disrespect you, Xarlion. I am just so used to keeping my acolytes in line, my tongue runs away from me."

"Stop it, Solass, Iasa. You both know I renounced my title. I have no wish to be involved in petty politics."

"I am sorry, your grace."

"Iasa?"

"Perhaps I am in need of much more guidance."

"Well, we will let you settle your troubles on your own. We do not want to lose the light, if it is as dangerous as you claim. We shall see you in two days."

During the slight argument, Orisino and Kapla exchanged well wished and a heated kiss.

Orisino proclaimed his love for Kapla and urged her to keep herself safe.

* * *

Two days passed and there was no sign of Mathelle and her party of pilgrims.

"Come on, we need to get north. The snows will still catch us, but hopefully we will reach the Ranger's rest before they get too deep."

"Can we wait one more day, father?"

"No, Orisino. You heard Mathelle's instructions. She was right to tell us not to wait up for them."

"But I am going to court Kapla! She is the reason our paths crossed, don't you see, father? Corellon sent me someone to take to wife. I will not leave her."

Xarlion sighed and shook his head. "Very well, we may wait for one day in order to gather extra roots and supplies, but no longer than that. We will be hard pressed to make it to Kamiel's lodge before the deeper snows."

"Thank you, father."

"You coddle him too much," Iasa whispered to Xarlion.

"No, I have been in love. I understand him, and a few more supplies will not do us harm."

"I agree, Iasa." Katla said," Rowan also has an affection for one of the pilgrims, but he is keeping more quiet about it. Rowan is much like his grandfather in that respect."

Iasa grumbled but joined Airlia in going out to hunt.

"Airlia is in love with Iasa. Does that bother you, Katla?"

"No, Xarlion. As I have said before, I have no feelings for him in that manner. Besides, Corellon would be jealous if I did."

Xarlion nodded as he and Katla packed up the rest of their belongings. "In truth, I hope they do return. Mathelle's appearance may mean more than just finding mates for two of my sons."

"How so?"

"My mother's minions and enemies know nothing about the continent of Nyärith. I hope to go with them when their portal appears. It seems a more reasonable solution than simply faking my death, especially since Iasa can not hold his tongue for long. I know he will inform my family of the ruse and the reason eventually."

"I will miss you then."

"You will not come? The myth of the elf-bane does not exist on Nyärith."

"I can not go. I have too many duties that I can not leave. Ilyrana told me that it was my destiny to become an Astral Knight. My father's sword will be passed to me. I doubt that there are Astral Knights on Nyärith."

"I see. I will miss you then as well. You have been a very good friend to me, in some ways, you have grown more so since we have traveled together. I began to think marrying you might do my heart some good."

"I am sorry, Xarlion. You are a dear friend, but I could never marry you knowing that it may incur the wrath of Corellon."

Xarlion simply nodded.

* * *

Author's notes:

The continent of Nyärith was one my husband and me made up for an alternate setting in the Forgotten Realms.

We took an old map of Toril we had from a very old edition of DnD and found a continent to the east of Kara-Tur. On the map, it shows an Australia-shaped continent as being unknown lands. A more modern version of this map is on page 231 of The DnD, Forgotten Realms campaign setting book.

Since then, the location and feel of Nyärith has taken many forms.

If anyone is intereste in using Katla as an NPC in one of your campaigns, e-mail me.

I have stats for Katla from this point, up until she obtains the rank of godhood.

I also have stats for Iasa Straan, Iagron Straan, Isolder Wisteria, and most of Xarlion's children somewhere.

I have maps of Nyärith and stats on its peoples, climate, religions and such, but I will have to find the disc that contains them within the huge pile of discs I am rumaging through right now.

As for the names:

Most of the names came from an old baby name book.

Others came from variations of words in the Elven Dictionary put out by The Grey Company.

The Grey Company dictionary is one of the most comprehensive and is avilable on the net at Review


	6. The Ranger's Rest

**Chapter six: The Ranger's Rest

* * *

"Father!" Orincio shouted as Xarlion and Katla retuned to the camp.**

As the sun slowly made its way down the sky on the third day of their absence., Marthelle and her pilgrims returned.

Three of the pilgrims were dead, and two were gravely injured.

Those who were not hut badly, were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Father! Kapla is hurt badly! Airlia! Please do something more! Katla, please help her!"

Xarlion put his hands on Orincio's shoulders. "Calm yourself, we are here we will do what we can."

Katla rushed to the litter where Kapla lay silently.

Katla prayed to Corellon to give her the strength to help the young woman.

"She has been poisoned."

"Yes," Marthelle replied. "We should have listened to you Xarlion when you warned us of the dangers. It was only by the will of Apima that we survived at all."

Katla began using her spells on Kapla and the other injured girl.

By the time the sun had set, the injured were well on the way to getting better.

* * *

Orincio held Kapla's hand and spoke soothing, love filled words to her.

Xarlion pulled Marthelle aside and spoke to her of his plans. They kept to themselves as they spoke and did not share their thoughts with the others.

At times, Xarlion would get a look in his eyes as he spoke and a slight blush would come over his face.

Rowan and Tevera, likewise had private conversations. Their faces lit up as they quietly spoke.

Airlia was fawning over Iasa, and slowly, Iasa warmed up to her affections.

Solass and Joraine were talking with the remaining pilgrims. They wanted to learn all they could about the land their father wanted to be their new home.

Katla stared at the campfire and occasionally looked at the remains of the three dead.

The pilgrims had tightly bundled the remains of the dead in rags and sweet herbs and flowers, to temporarily keep them stable until they could be returned to Nyärith and be properly honored.

Katla took a deep breath. She understood that no matter how well she tried to live as a normal elf, she never would be normal. Being an elf-bane set her up for being alone. Becoming a bride of Corellon cemented her position as a stranger to all she knew and wanted to know.

* * *

Katla rarely spoke on the journey to the Ranger's Rest .

With the affections between Xarlion and Marhtelle and Iasa and Airlia blooming, Katla was mostly left to herself.

Katla looked at the snowflakes as they gently fell, blanketing the trees in their white splendor.

Winter, frozen, preserving the feelings she shared with her friends deeply within her heart.

Katla knew that she would have to keep those memories frozen in time, because she knew she would soon be all alone once more.

She did not mind. For the first time since she came to the continent, she had extra time for her prayers and meditations. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

Evenings when others were taking reverie, she would pull her sword and start practicing in the same ritualistic manner she did in the glade outside of Wisteria Manor.

"I have no voice, so the sword is my voice.." she chanted as she slowly practiced every move and technique she knew.

"I see why father said you nearly beat him." Joraine said as she opened one eye, then the other and watched Katla from the light of the dimming embers of the fire. "I have never seen anyone as good with a sword as you are."

"I thought you were taking reverie."

"I was faking. I am too excited. Kamiel is so handsome and kind. He has elves from all over Cormathor forest, and elsewhere, fawning all over him, begging for his affections. And this time of year, all of the most wonderful men show up to hold out the winter."

"Seems that you have an affection for Kamiel yourself."

"No more than that of like an uncle. I did when I was younger. It is all of the handsome, eligible males he attracts that interest me."

"Looking for love?"

"Not really. I just want, well, um."

"I see. You are half human, so I suppose you develop faster."

"I don't mind telling you, father does not know, but I am not a virgin. I really like coupling, Airlia says I like it more than I should."

"It is a very wonderful feeling." Katla said as she sheathed her sword and sat next to Joraine.

Joraine's mouth popped open in surprise. "Father keeps saying that for elves, you are considered a little young for, well, that."

"Yes and no. It is hard to explain. Trysting is not really considered a problem, among most families, it is marriage itself that I am considered too young for.

"So do think father will be angry when he finds out I had a lover during our travels in the Silver Marches?"

"I doubt it. As long as there is no child, it should be of little consequence."

"Thank you , Katla. That is good to know. There is a big chance that my former lover will be at the Ranger's Rest. He travels widely. He has even been to the heart of Kara-Tur. I am excited and a bit afraid he will be there. He is so popular among the women. His reputation is that of a rake. He has women all over the place."

"Well, that might be a problem. You know how your father is about honor."

"So should I keep my relationships a secret?"

"No, just don't go into large detail."

"I will."

* * *

"We're here." Xarlion said as he pointed to a huge camphor tree a short distance away down the path.

He looked up onto the trees around them, made a few bird calls, and waved some hand signals.

Iasa went rigid as two elves jumped from their perches and into the road.

"Well met." One said as he removed the hood of his cloak. A mass of blonde, straight hair fell past the elven man's shoulders. His blue eyes danced with delight. "It is good to see you, Xarlion."

"And you as well, Lysar."

"No hello for me?" the other man said as he removed his hood. This man's short cropped hair was stark white. His complexion was dark. He looked scrutinized Xarlion's group with his dark blue eyes.

"Drow!" Iasa shouted as he drew his sword.

The pilgrims cowered in fear at a seeing a creature they had only heard of in legends.

"Put that thing away." Xarlion said as he put himself in front of Iasa's sword.

"Sakes, Ormin" Rowan said as he pushed past his father and Iasa. "You didn't have to scare them liked that."

Iasa blinked at Xarlion a couple of times before sheathing his sword.

Katla walked to Ormin and stared in fascination. She had heard that drow were short, ugly, dark monsters, but his man was not short, nor was he ugly. "Hello, I am Katla."

"As Rowan just said, I am Ormin." he said as he reached out and kissed Katla's hand. "I am only half drow. Mother was raped by Vhaerunites during a raid, but she loves me all the same, despite the circumstances behind my conception."

"Lysar and Ormin are Kamiel's younger brothers. You have nothing to fear from either of them." Rowan said. "Ormin, why don't you inform your brother that we are here."

Ormin made a face and rolled his eyes before he put his hood back up and raced towards the camphor tree.

Katla blinked at Ormin as he sped off. She marveled at his quickness.

Lysar let out a hearty laugh. " I must get back to my post. It is good to see all of you." He looked directly at Joraine and gave a sly wink before speeding back up into the trees.

Xarlion furrowed his brow and shook his head before waving his group ahead. "You must excuse Ormin, Katla. He is a child, only sixteen. He revels in jokes and pranks. Pay him no mind."

Katla smiled and nodded.

As they came closer to the camphor tree, Katla noticed the tree had grown around a small, rundown cabin. If one did not know what to look for, the cabin would be easily missed.

Vines twined themselves through the lower branches of the tree, around the crumbling wall of the cabin and over the rocky outcropping behind.

Ormin burst through the door and rushed past them and back to his post.

Another blonde elf man was right on his heels. "Ormin! Ugh!" He shouted as he shook his head.

Katla thought Lysar was handsome, but if this elf's hair had more of a tinge of red to his golden locks, he would have been the spitting image of Corellon.

"I see he is keeping your hands full, Kamiel."

Kamiel let out a hearty laugh. "That he is, Xarlion. Welcome. It has been slow so far, so nobody will have to sleep in the main hall."

Kamiel opened his arms and embraced his friend. "It is good to see you again. We weren't sure whether you would come back after we heard that you returned to Evermeet."

"My business there is concluded." Xarlion turned and led Kamiel to where Katla was standing in stunned silence. "Kamiel Willowsong, may I present the Lady Katla Wisteria. She is the reason I returned to Evermeet. I just had to rescue her." He said sarcastically.

Kamiel looked at Katla and took a deep breath. "I am honored to meet such a stunning beauty. I am certain you have no equal in all the realms. No wonder Xarlion rushed back to his birthplace."

"I, I am glad to meet you. Has anyone told you that you resemble Corellon greatly?"

Kamiel laughed, "Quite often, I'm afraid. It is a curse as much as a blessing. Come, let me find you and yours some place to rest."

* * *

The exterior of the Ranger's Rest gave nothing to indicate the comforts inside.

The lodge extended throughout the huge camphor tree and into the rocky outcropping itself. It was not grandiose, but it was able to house a good number of people.

"Kamiel, Is _'he'_ here?" Xarlion asked as he helped the others unload their gear in the main hall.

"No, Brasher and his group rescued a small caravan of slaves in the Anauroch. He is returning them to their home in the Yuirwood."

" Let me guess, it was a caravan of courtesans to be sold in the west."

Kamiel laughed. "As a matter of fact, it was. The elven ladies were quite, accommodating."

That brought a laugh to Xarlion. "It would be nothing less for that youngster. I wonder how Montolio and Willwaren put up with him?"

"Parents can tolerate much from their own, as you well know."

"That I do Kamiel, that I do."

Katla stood listening to the conversation, wanting to speak to Xarlion, but not willing to interrupt.

The conversation was lightening Xarlion's spirits.

Katla knew he needed all of the cheer he could gather, before he left all he knew behind.

"Kamiel!" a shrill voice shouted as a tall, graying elven woman stomped into the great hall.

"What is the matter, mother?"

"Did you catch that snipe Ormin before he got outside?"

"No, mother I am afraid I wasn't."

"Damn it all!" She stomped her foot. "Now I will have to brew a stomach medicine. I warned the boy that the pie was not baked through, but would he listen, no. I tell you , we should have not let those members of House Amaquissar come to stay the winter. They are a bad influence on my boy."

"Mother, I would like you to meet someone, " Kamiel said as he turned his mother Katla's direction. "Lady Katla Wisteria, newly from Evermeet. Katla, this is my mother, Yuula Willowsong."

Kamiel turned his mother toward Katla, hoping to avoid Yuula's wrath.

"Well, good m..." She started until her eyes caught the color of Katla's eyes. "Good God Corellon!" She wailed," First the odd happenings in the forest, then the Amaquissars, now this! Kamiel! What in the nine hells do you think you are doing?"

Reactively, Kamiel went to Katla's side, put his arm around her waist and protectively pulled her to close to him. "What complaint do you have now mother? You have no business frightening a lady with your taunts and temper."

Katla turned her face into Kamiel's chest to avoid having to look at Yuula.

"That, my son is no lady, it is a monster sired in the depths of the demon lands and implanted in a womb to mature."

"Enough, mother! I will hear no more of your nonsense! Xarlion brought her as his guest. She has posed no threat to his or to us. "

"Not yet, but it will. It may be the cause of all of the strangeness in the forest. Gods, son, did you not even look into that thing's eyes!"

"Yes mother, they are lovely. I quite like them." Kamiel growled.

"That thing is an elf-bane, son. If it stays here, the lodge will come down around our ears while we are in deep reverie!"

"You have been too much in your herbs, mother , there is no such thing."

Yuula sneered at Kamiel, turned and stomped through the door that led to the kitchens. She yelled out a last warning , "Mark my words, son. That thing will bring ruin to us all!"

Kamiel pulled her tighter to him and smoothed her hair. "Now, now. It will be alright. Pay her no mind. My mother has always been high strung.

Katla did not realize she was sobbing until Kamiel's hand ran through her hair.

Xarlion furrowed his brow. " I suppose I should be jealous, she is to be my betrothed, by my mother's arrangement."

"But you are not."

"No, I am not jealous. You know I ran from the isle the first time because of the threat of an arranged marriage. and she is a bit young for a formal courtship or betrothal. It is Iasa you will have to watch out for." Xarlion looked at Marthelle and winked. "I only agreed so I could get her away from the isle before someone attempted to kill her, and her entire family again."

Kamiel tilted Katla's head up so she could look him in the eyes. "How old are you?"

Katla's eyes went wide and pushed herself away from Kamiel and dried her eyes on her sleeves. "I am sorry, I did not mean to take such liberties, you must think..."

"You have yet to answer my question, milady."

"What? Oh, I am thirty two."

"Well, that may be too young on the isle, but in the wilderness, we tend to court our mates much younger, as nature intended it. I would like your permission to be one of your suitors."

"But, but we only met a few moments ago."

"I know." Kamiel said with a smile. "Araslo, go relieve Lysar. The lady Katla will need a food tester and someone well schooled in my mother's tricks and traps until she can spot them on her own. Mother will be less likely to pull something if more than one of her own is looking after Katla."

Araslo nodded and rushed out of the door.

"Lady Katla, do you have any skills? I am afraid the lodge has no servants. Everyone who stays here must help in the upkeep to stay."

"Well, Kamiel, I am a devoted cleric of Corellon. I am good at healing and protection spells. I am good with a sword and a bow. "

"She is more than good with sword and bow, Kamiel" Xarlion interjected. "She has nearly bested me in both more than once."

Kamiel raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I have the perfect task for you while you stay. Oh, one more thing. Keep a close watch on your belongings. A family from House Amaquissar is staying the winter. On Evermeet, they are the court tricksters and Queen's assassins, but here..."

"They will simply try to steal you blind." Katla finished.

"I see we are already of the same mind, my heart. Let me show you to your room. It is not much, barely room for a small cot and a side table, but it is warmer than outside."

"Thank you." Katla followed Kamiel into the interior of the tree.

"My room is just up the steps. Call out if you are in need."

* * *

Shortly before sunrise, Kamiel roused Katla from her reverie. "Are you ready to start your tasks?"

Katla stretched her arms as she blinked at Kamiel. For a moment, she had believed that Corellon had invaded her bedchamber again. She took a deep breath to shake the twinkle from her eyes.

"Did you catch my words?"

"Yes, Kamiel. I am ready to begin. What is my task?"

"You are going hunting, with me. I brought you some warmer clothing to wear, and a cloak that will help you stay hidden in the brush. The quarry we hunt is very dangerous. But, I must admit, it may be safer to deal with than being inside the lodge all of the time."

"Because of your mother?"

"Because of my mother." Kamiel turned and left Katla to change.

Katla met Kamiel outside of the door of the lodge with her sword at her side and her bow over her shoulder.

"Good, you are prompt. I like that." Kamiel said with a twinkle in his eye.

Katla smiled, then let her smile widen into a smirk, "This is no time for play, Kamiel."

"Right. We have something to hunt. When Xarlion told me of your skills, I was certain that you would be the best one to help me with this task." Kamiel's face darkened and he shuddered slightly.

"Go on."

"I am afraid the creature, or creatures we hunt walk on two legs. You heard my mother ramble about strange happenings in the forest?"

"A little, my face was buried in your chest."

"Did you like its warmth?"

"I liked hearing the beat of your heart. It was comforting. But, please tell me, what about the strange happenings in the forest?"

"Uh, yes, well. We have found carcasses of animals and some carcasses of humans and elves littered in various areas of the forest. The hides, horns, and in the hooves of the animals have been taken, and the rest left to rot. In the cases of the people, their ears, hands and feet were severed and the skin peeled from their bodies."

"Your mother believes it is a curse."

"Yes, but my mother has never been one to think in practical terms. If she had been, she would have never wandered off alone, only to return with Ormin in her belly. I am still unsure how she escaped from the Vhaerunites' fortress."

"So what do we seek?"

"Poachers, people who hunt for sport. Of what race they are, I have yet to determine. I have never found anyone during a kill, although I have found the carcasses while still warm."

A twinge of anger welled up from deep inside Katla.

Katla saw the politics on Evermeet as no more than greedy ones, hunting power and position, for sport.

"Katla, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes."

"I hope you were daydreaming about me, but the sun is coming up. We need to get into the forest before the sun. The poachers seem to attack during early light."

Katla nodded and followed close behind Kamiel.

* * *

"I know why your forest has been acting strangely. " Marthelle announced at the noon meal a few weeks later. "It is our goddess, Apima, whom you call Mystra here. It is the sign that the portal is being prepared for us. It should appear in another week."

Katla rolled her eyes at Marthelle's assured statement. She had been following the clues with Kamiel the entire time. She knew the poachers might be killing to gather supplies for a wizardly experiment, but their activity was in no way a godly sign.

Kamiel and Katla had determined that there was possibly two groups of poachers, possibly killing and leaving the carcasses in a sick form of rivalry.

There was one other possibility. One of the groups of poachers seemed to be using the kills as bait, for the other, and possibly for finding the location of the Ranger's Rest.

Either way, the poachers were very dangerous.

Katla had found a bit of skin left on one of the elven victims of the poacher. The victim was a drow. The human bodies were half-elves of drow mixed heritage.

After that, both Katla and Kamiel were more careful to determine the race of the person before burying the body.

Once it was determined that drow were the only sentient victims, Kamiel made sure that Ormin was never aloneat his watches.

"At least we got the drawings of the ruins in the Farsea Marshes." Tevera added to Marthelle's statement. " I am certain they are exactly like the ones on Duskever Island, on Nyärith. In ancient times, the island was said to have been where the Dragon King ruled over all of his slaves. And, we know no dimensional gate to Nyärith lies there"

"You are quite aware that if Xarlion goes with you, there will be dozens of elven wizards trying to create a gate to your continent?"

"Yes, master Kamiel, and frankly, it would be welcome. Those who worship the gods of Anthealda and Greiis Havens are facing a huge threat by a race of humans in Xel-Sia. The Xel-Sians worship only one god, Ya'al, and condemn and murder any who do not worship as they do. In the last few years they have grown drastically in number and in power. Their emperor insists that is his destiny to rule the continent and from there, the world. We suspect that he a gate to this continent already, but our people have yet to find it. Wherever it is, it is well hidden."

"I see the wisdom of Mystra for sending pilgrims to Faerun to find it, even at such cost as you have paid." Kamiel said with a nod. He squeezed his hand around Katla's, who sat next to him.

"Yes. We have only lost three, and their souls are free. While on Nyärith, dozens and more are being killed and enslaved daily because of Xel-Sia." Tevera said.

"We are ready to go with you through your portal, there is only one more question to answer. Iasa, are you going to come with us?" Xarlion said flatly.

Iasa was not listening. He was busy scowling at Kamiel.

"Iasa!"

"Oh, did you say something, your grace?"

"Are you going to Nyärith with us?"

"No."

"No?" Airlia said loudly and stood from her seat next to him. "After, everything you have done, after all I have... Why? What is wrong? Why not."

"I have a duty, Airlia. If Lady Katla does not go, as her chaperone, I do not go."

"But I thought you had given up on proprieties?"

"I have a duty."

Airlia ran from the great hall, with Xarlion on her heels.

Iasa continued to give Kamiel and Katla a cold stare.

"If you want to go, I release you from your vow, Iasa."

"No. I will not go."

_"What a time for that stubborn streak of his to surface." _Katla thought to herself.

"He is jealous" Kamiel whispered.

"No, his jealousy mellowed not long after we landed on the continent. Something else is bothering him, angering him."

Kamiel looked to Katla, then to Iasa and shook his head. "I hope you are right."

* * *

_"There, behind that group of berry bracken." _Kamiel signed to Katla . He was glad to brush up on his knowledge of finger speech. Most of his people refused to use the drow invented tool, preferring bird calls and clicks. Finger speech was much more effective in catching this particular prey.

Katla nodded and drew her sword. She crept slowly and silently along the ground on her belly. She was glad that her father had taught her and his students more than just fancy swordplay.

Earlier, Kamiel had decided to track the path of a boar when they came upon a half hidden, hastily doused fire. Their poacher or poachers was also tracking the boar, possibly for the tusks.

From the goring in brush and trees, the tusks of the animal looked to be that of a mature male boar. Boar tusks of that size could be very valuable.

It was the opportunity Kamiel had been waiting for.

Katla stayed hidden, shadowing Kamiel's path as he tracked the boar. Kamiel hoped that the poachers would be absorbed enough in tracking the boar himself, that he would not notice Katla even if he did notice Kamiel.

Kamiel suspected some of the poachers knew of his movements, and that was the reason he had never been able to catch the poachers. It reassured Kamiel that he could have easily been a victim, but decided to leave Kamiel alone.

Hopefully, the poachers were proud enough to realize that the boar was not Kamiel's actual target.

Katla crept closer to the bush where the poacher was well hidden.

Suddenly, everything went black and she felt a strong pair of hands take her by the arms.

The poacher spoke an odd language. Katla could only make out a few words as the poacher disarmed her and stuffed something into her mouth.

The leathery taste of the gag made her feel sick. She tried to struggle, but the poacher was quick and strong. He had her bound in a matter of moments.

She closed her eyes and thought of Corellon's shining face. She thought of the way Corellon had touched her, and hoped her death would be quick, so she would have those arms around her once more once in Arvandor.

The poacher spoke more as the darkness around her faded.

She heard the boar, much closer, rooting around in the berry bushes where the poacher held her captive.

Katla opened her eyes to look at her captor.

The poacher was unmistakably a drow male. he was dressed in rags and a combination of animal furs. His hair was so matted and filthy that it was hard to see the signature whiteness of it. He smelled of dung and sweat.

Katla tried not to vomit as she looked from her captor to the spot where the boar was making noise to the spot where Kamiel was hidden.

If her hands were not tied, she would have tried to use the finger speech to communicate with the pitiful drow.

As Katla looked at the drow's concentration on the boar, she wondered if he was the one leaving the carcasses.

The drow was thin from hunger. It would not be prudent for a starving man to leave the meat and only take the hides.

Katla was desperate for Kamiel to find this man. This was not the poacher they needed to worry about.

As she prayed to Corellon for strength, she got the gut feeling that the other group of poachers, the ones Kamiel _should_ worry about, were surrounding them. She glanced up to see a glint in a nearby tree.

This poacher was being set up for an ambush by more than her and Kamiel

She swung around on her behind and taped the drow with her foot to make him look at her.

He shot her an angry look as Katla moved her eyes and craned her neck in the direction of the tree where she had seen the glint.

He did not seem to understand, so she kicked him a couple of more times as she tried to get to her feet.

She tried to squeal through her gag so perhaps Kamiel would hear her.

As she struggled, a drow wearing a dark mask jumped from the tree and started making his way toward her and her captor.

The beggarly drow was too distracted to notice the masked one inching his way closer.

Her captor growled something at her again as the masked one leapt over both of them and sunk his knives into the boar.

The masked one spoke calmly to her captor.

Her captor let out a gasp and quickly cut her bonds with his knife and pointed to where he lay her sword.

_"Oh please Kamiel, stay hidden. Corellon protect us." _Katla prayed silently.

Kamiel had warned Katla that the Vhaerunites, drow followers of the god Vhaeraun, who always wore black masks, always hunted in groups. Two well armed elves and a wasted drow were no match for a larger Vhaerunite hunting party.

Katla prayed this hunting party was small.

Katla hoped that Kamiel remembered that before doing something rash.

As the Vhaerunite one spoke again, the beggar drow shot back words in anger, grabbed her hand and squeezed it, to reassure her for some reason.

An arrow hit the Vhaerunite as he came close to the bush. As he turned to determine where the arrow had originated, Katla grabbed her sword and engaged the Vhaerunite directly.

Katla was able to get a few good hits on him before the Vhaerunite was able to regain his senses and parry her blows.

The Vhaerunite shouted out. Four more masked hunters joined him in the clearing.

One of them grabbed the beggar drow and laughed as he tied the beggar up and the others tried to subdue Katla.

Kamiel jumped in, scimitar in hand, and engaged in battle with the drow.

Katla noticed the drow were being more heavy handed with Kamiel than they were with her.

She would not let these men realize their mistake in thinking that Kamiel was the better swordsman.

Katla steeled herself and cried out an oath to Corellon as she let the battle instincts her father had taught her kick in.

She disarmed and killed the first drow she was fighting , then turned to quickly engage the one trying to flank her.

The second drow screamed as Katla cleanly took off his arm.

With that drow preoccupied, she pulled a knife from her boot and threw it at a drow trying to flank Kamiel. The knife missed, but distracted the drow well enough to make him miss his blow.

Katla turned to the beggar and quickly cut his bounds. Even if the beggar drow was not in good condition, he had the right to escape or to help in the fight against the Vhaerunites.

The beggar nodded to her and grabbed the knives of the hunter that Katla first felled.

The beggar drow jumped to Kamiel and disposed of one of the two he was fighting before retreating back next to the dead boar.

The beggar put the one armed drow out of his misery as Kamiel and Katla finished up the last two.

Kamiel started towards the beggar, but Katla stopped him with the flat of her sword. "His is of no threat to us. He could have killed both of us a dozen times over if he had wanted to."

"He is one of the poachers."

"Yes, but not one of the ones leaving the carcasses. From what I see, the carcasses were being used to bait him, not us."

The beggar lay the knives on the ground, stood and raised his arms to show he was willing to be taken prisoner.

Katla sheathed her sword and pointed to herself. "Katla." then to Kamiel, "Kamiel, "

The drow beggar slowly lowered one hand and pointed to himself, "Bhintel." then raised his hand up again.

Kamiel sheathed his sword and sighed. "Well, we now have a drow slave. What are we going to do with him?"

Bhintel slowly lowered his hands, picked up the boar at his right and threw the boar over his wobbly shoulders. He pointed to the boar than to Kamiel and smiled.

"He wants to carry the boar for us." Kamiel said.

Katla knew he did not speak high elven, so she used her finger speech to communicate with Bhintel, hoping that he knew it.

Bhintel gasped, wobbled, and nearly dropped the boar as he set it at his feet.

_"The boar is your as is my life, to do as you wish, lady." _Bhintel signed to her.

Katla took off her cloak and put it around Bhintel's shoulders. _"You may come with us to a safe place. I will make sure you have a warm bath, good food, and fresh clothing. You have no debt to me, but I will make sure you are not harmed. "_ she signed.

Kamiel rolled his eyes as he picked up the boar and slung it over his shoulders. "How can you tell him that?"

"I am an elf-bane. I know very well what it is like to be outcast, and alone."

* * *

The three slowly made their way to the Ranger's Rest, carefully covering their tracks.

As they neared the front door, Ormin burst through with Yuula fast on his heels.

Bhintel gasped , went for and grabbed the boy. The hood of his cloak fell back as he went to his knees in front of Ormin

"Ew, who are you? You stink." Ormin said as he tried to escape Bhintel's grasp.

Tears welled up in Bhintel's eyes and streamed down his dirty face. He spoke softly as the hand not holding Ormin's arm went to the boys face and caressed Ormin's cheek.

Yuula stood still, stunned.

Kamiel dropped the boar and tried to get Bhintel to let go of Ormin, but Bhintel gently pushed Kamiel's hand away.

"let go of me you old stinky coot." Ormin said as he wiggled lose and ran towards the lookout post.

Bhintel crumpled to the cold ground and let his tears flow more earnestly as a small smile crossed his face.

Ormin turned back once, wrinkled his nose, before he continued to his post.

_"What is the matter Bhintel" _Katla signed.

_"My son, my beautiful son." _Bhintel kept signing over and over.

"Bhintel," Yuula said in a half gasp.

As soon as Yuula shook off her shock, she ran to and knelt by Bhintel's side.

Bhintel looked at her, "Yuula!" He threw his filthy arms around her.

Yuula did not seem to notice the filth as she kissed Bhintel's face. "You are alive, by the gods, you are alive! When you distracted the others so I could escape, I was sure you were dead!"

Bhintel spoke in drow to Yuula and she nodded and helped him into the lodge.

Katla looked up at Kamiel, "Now you know how your mother escaped the drow."

"Yes. I had never thought someone with her attitude could love a drow." He picked up the boar and started to head indoors.

"A question. Why were those drow hunters being easy with me when they fought?" Katla asked.

"Vhaerunites are outcast males. In order to make a home on the surface, they capture women, as breeding stock. They wanted you whole and unharmed."

"Oh." Katla said as she followed him inside.

* * *

Please review 


	7. Heart and Mind

**Chapter Seven: Heart and Mind

* * *

**

Katla tried to take reverie, but no matter how she tried to relax her body, her mind would not ease, causing her body to further tense up.

Fear and anger dominated her thoughts.

Katla was angry that Kamiel. She felt certain that Kamiel chose to keep her ignorant of the Vhaerunites' motives towards women in order to use her as bait. She could have easily been captured and enslaved if the drow scouts had been more in number or if Bhintel had chosen to run.

"He is just like everyone else," she thought to herself, "I am nothing but an naive tool to be used."

Her anger grew as her thoughts wandered to Iasa and to Xarlion. She was being used by Xarlion as a scapegoat so he and his brood could make their escape.

Katla was sure that Iasa's honorable duty to her was some sort of excuse to use her as well.

Her frustrations became unbearable, so she prepared to leave the lodge, alone. She carefully donned her leather armor, belted on her sword and strapped daggers to her boots. She picked up her cloak and held her breath to keep from going into a sneezing or coughing fit. Her brown cloak was covered in powder to make it blend in with the snow, which was fine once outside. Indoors however, due to the lack of moisture, the cloak with the powder irritated Katla's nose and throat. She quietly packed the rest of what she felt she might need and quietly made her way down the spiral steps to the great hall.

She crouched down in the shadows near the foot of the stairs and looked to see if there was anyone guarding the entrance. Two men were in the great hall playing some dice game.

Katla prayed that she could slip past, but one of the two men looked up and waved at her. She bit her bottom lip as she walked into the hall. She took a deep breath and decided to go to the kitchen instead of dashing for the front door. The powder on her cloak stirred, causing a short sneezing fit, but quickly covered her nose to stop the sneezing.

Katla had avoided the kitchen so far during her stay. A confrontation between Yuula and Katla would not have been prudent. Since Yuula practically lived there, it was best to avoid going to the kitchen. The kitchen was not actually part of the camphor tree that made up the upper portions of the lodge, but rather was part of the huge stone outcropping that the tree had grown around.

Katla made her way down the stone steps. The steps ended at a hallway leading left to right. She was not sure which way the kitchen was. She did know that the other direction led to the dungeon.

Katla jumped to the sound of Yuula's laughter coming from the right direction of the hall. she took a deep breath and headed towards the laughter.

She pulled back the drape that separated the kitchen from the hall to see Yuula and Bhintel eating wine and cheese and having a lively conversation.

Bhintel looked like he had just finished a bath. His back was to the fire to allow his newly cropped , shoulder length hair to dry. He looked up and motioned for Katla to join them.

Yuula, turned to see Katla in the door and frowned.

"I don't think Yuula wants me here." Katla both said and speech and sign so both in the room could understand.

"So you are the one who taught my Kamiel that."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well don't use it here." Yuula replied, switching to the common trade language, "Bhintel speaks this tongue quite well. I taught him during my captivity."

Bhintel looked at the heated looks Yuula was giving Katla and let loose with a roaring laugh. "A mother fussing over her son, how quaint."

"She is an elf-bane, Bhintel. The only thing she will bring any of my sons is a horrible death."

Bhintel laughed harder, sending Yuula into a flying rage.

As Yuula physically took out her anger on poor Bhintel, Katla grabbed a loaf of bread, the cheese from the table and an unopened bottle of wine and fled back towards the door. She tried to step aside as the two men from upstairs ran down to see what all the commotion was. One of the men grabbed her by the arm as the other rushed to Bhintel. The guard started beating him soundly as Yuula screamed in protest.

Yuula grabbed the open bottle of wine and prepared to knock the guard over the head, startling the guard holding Katla, allowing Katla to twist her arm free.

Katla quickly fled the room, ran back upstairs, out the front door and into the snow outside. She headed for the snow covered shrubbery, hoping to avoid any more confrontations.

* * *

Lysar noticed movement near the front door of the lodge. He normally did not pay that much attention to the door itself, but having a family of known thieves, and a drow (other than his cosseted and spoiled little brother) inside made Lysar a little jumpy.

Lysar was not used to tasking the late shift as guard. He was annoyed at Kamiel making him look after Katla whenever she was inside the lodge during the day. He knew his older brother took on twice the duties of anyone else because he ran the lodge, but he did not have to like escorting Kamiel's latest female conquest around like a dog.

He studied the way the lone figure skirted around the bushes. Whomever it was, was not very skilled at moving without anyone seeing. He had caught Luella Amaquissar sneaking out earlier that week, but that catch was sheer luck. A small gust of wind whipped up the snow, shielding the person from Lysar's vision for a moment. The person was gone once he could see in that direction again.

"Hansa, can you handle this watch post for a few moments?"

"What is it?"

"I saw someone sneaking around. I need to see who it is, so I can catch him, or at least report who it is to Kamiel in the morning."

"Go on. I will be fine."

Lysar carefully climbed down from the tree and tried to follow the person he had seen. He got close enough to determine that the person was a female. He was unable to determine much more than that, because the weather started to get worse. He sighed and returned to his post. "If someone is that determined to freeze to death, who am I to argue?" He said to himself, as he debated whether to go wake Kamiel from his reverie.

* * *

It did not take Katla long to get lost. The snow was coming down hard enough that even in the trees, it was hard to see very far ahead. She only hoped she was not moving in circles. Instead of paying attention to her immediate surroundings, she was debating whether to go to Evereska or to Straankeep. She was not quite sure where Straankeep was exactly, only that it was on a small island in the middle of a huge river west of Silverymoon. She decided that her best bet was to go to Silverymoon and ask for directions.

She tripped over a stone and fell face first into the snow. As she slowly rose, she saw a small thicket where she could take shelter. After crawling around and looking over the thicket a couple of times, she determined that whatever animal had made the shelter, it was long gone. She shivered from the cold seeping into her clothing, but was afraid to make a fire. She did not want anyone she knew to see it and drag her back to the lodge, or an enemy to see her and capture her as a slave. The fear of being discovered made her shiver worse than the cold did.

"Well, you always wanted others to just leave you alone, now you have your wish." She said to herself to bolster her courage.

She pulled the cloak around her tighter and took a few deep breaths. The powder caused her to cough a couple of times, but she licked her lips and spit in order to stop.

Her mind thought of spells and chants that might make her less susceptible to the bitter cold, but her teeth were chattering too much to make anything she could think of work properly. She relaxed and slowly let herself fall into reverie as she thought of her own demise.

"What do you think you are doing?" A male voice came from outside the thicket.

Katla slowly shook her head to bring herself out of her meditation. She pulled her sword and prepared to hack anyone who tried to drag her out.

"Stubborn female. Come out of there right now."

Katla refused to answer whomever was outside.

"That is an order, not a request. You do not want me to split your shelter in half. I am in a foul disposition as it is."

Katla became angry. She did not like to be ordered around, especially by a male who was most likely just going to use her again. She used her anger to fuel her determination, and poised herself to parry any attack that came her way.

"You have always been too stubborn for your own good, Kalyaluhta. "

Above Katla, the thicket was split and parted cleanly in two by a longsword. Katla sprang up to combat the one who had found her hiding place, only to have the intruder deftly disarm her. Her sword landed tip first in the snow. She threw a dagger at the intruder, hoping to distract him. She knew her aim would be off because of the snow flurries swirling with the gusting wind. She felt any distraction that would allow her to reach her sword was better than none.

A strong, gauntleted hand grabbed her by the arm drug her a few feet away from her sword and threw her face first into a small snow drift.

Katla quickly turned over and prepared to fight. She would not be drug off placidly. She gasped as soon as she righted herself.

Corellon Larethian stood there in full armor, his leg akimbo, his arms crossed and his face furrowed with anger. "You lost something." He made a slight movement with his hand, discharging Katla's dagger.

The dagger nearly pierced Katla's foot as it planted itself in the frozen ground.

Katla blinked for a moment before falling to Corellon's feet and begging for forgiveness. "What Have I done?"

"What you always do, what you did when you gave away most of your power and shattered your soul. You ran away from your responsibilities."

"What?" Katla was confused, but knew better than to nay say her god.

"Listen, and listen well. " He said as he forced Katla to stand and look him in the face. "I gave you a way off the island so you would not die. I gave you a way to a place you would not be tormented. I even gave you a male who resembles me to see to your mortal comforts until you are ready for your destiny. And what do you do? You run from my gifts. I did so much for you, and you run. I had though you had better sense. "

"I am sorry, I did not understand."

Corellon ran his hands through his hair and let out a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Sehanine warned me that this would be difficult. You are too young to understand, but you will."

"I am your bride, but I know it does not give me the right to question you will. I am still mortal."

Corellon took another breath to completely calm himself and nodded. "I will not hurt you, precious jewel. I came from a long argument with Mystra because I dallied in the goings on of her followers. I should not have taken out my anger on you. Are you injured? I do not want you hurt."

"No, I am just very cold."

He put his hands around Katla and brought her close to him in order to shelter her from the weather. "I often forget that you are still mortal, and still a child in your form. Still, will you go to Nyärith? You will be safer there."

"I wish I could say yes, but I can not. I would be safer, but there is more to life than being safe. I only cause misery to those who wish to keep me safe. I would not wish that misery on you as well."

Corellon took another deep breath and gave her a slight smile. "You _do_ have a mind and strength of your own. Very well, you do not have to go, but be warned, if you stay your heart and your mind will be tested to its very limits. You will have harsh trials on Nyärith, but none as harsh as those here. Do you still wish to stay?"

"Yes. I choose the difficult path."

"Very well, stay here." He unfolded his arms and the wind slowed.

Katla could only blink as Corellon stepped back and disappeared into the gently falling snowflakes.

* * *

Kamiel, and most everyone else inside the Ranger's Rest woke to Yuula's screeching in the main hall. He reluctantly rose from his meditation, put on his breeches and went downstairs to calm his mother's tirade.

"There you are! Will you tell these stupid guards of yours to let Bhintel out of the dungeon?"

"Calm down mother. Tell me what happened."

Yuula grabbed Kamiel's hair and gave it a good yank. "I want him released, right now!"

"Alright, alright, but tell me why he is there in the first place."

"That stupid elf-bane had the gall to start a fight in the kitchens and they are blaming Bhintel for it."

"Katla started a fight?"

Yuula started beating on Kamiel's bare chest, "You wicked son of mine! You don't believe me either! I should turn you over my knee and whip you with a switch! You are not too old for me to do so! You damn bastard! You are just like your father! You never take responsibility for your own actions. All you care about is where your next bed partner is coming from."

Kamiel grabbed his mother by the shoulders to keep her from injuring herself as much as she was trying to injure him. "My father has nothing to do with this. It took both of you to create this bastard son of yours. It does not matter if my father refuses to acknowledge my existence. I want to know about Katla."

"She showed up in the kitchen, interrupted a nice conversation, started a fight, then fled."

"Guards, go let Bhintel go." Kamiel said as he released his mother, "None of us will get reverie otherwise. Bring him here. Mother you stay to translate."

"He speaks the trade language." Yuula said in a huff.

"Fine, then go to your room before I put _you_ in the dungeon, mother. You are quickly causing me to reach the end of my patience." He nodded to the guards and ordered them to retrieve Bhintel.

A few of those who had risen and gathered to see what the commotion was about applauded Kamiel as Yuula started to stomp up the stairs.

Iasa bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking Yuula over. Xarlion, still in his nightshirt, was not far behind Iasa.

Yuula started to berate the two for running inside the lodge, but thought better of it. She continued up the tree to her room.

"What is all of the noise about, Kamiel?"

"Mother has stirred up trouble again." Kamiel said as he turned to his two guests.

"What is the matter with Lady Katla?"

"I don't know yet, Iasa. "

Iasa put his hands on hips, one hand fingering the pommel of his sword. "If that drow has lain a finger on her..."

"Watch your temper. Why don't you go to her room and check on her?"

Iasa frowned and nodded before he slowly made his way back up the steps.

"He is a child, Kamiel. Pay him no mind." Xarlion said in a sympathetic tone, "Having him and Katla with me has frayed my nerves as well."

Kamiel ran a hand over his face and slowly massaged his temple with his index finger and middle finger. He had hoped to meditate a little longer, or perhaps sleep. He felt weary enough that sleep would have done him some good. He walked to the slightly raised platform at the head of the hall. A simple, hollowed out stump that was covered in cushions served as his seat of authority. It was the only outward representation that indicated Kamiel as owner of the Ranger's Rest. It was evenings like this one that made Kamiel loathe his position.

Bhintel did not look the worse for wear when the guards brought him up from the dungeon.

Bhintel was in good spirits. He laughed as soon as he saw Kamiel, and asked for permission to take a pillow that sat on the edge of the platform to sit on.

Kamiel nodded, but frowned when Bhintel burst into laughter again.

"What is so funny?"

"Your mother. She told me such wonderful stories about your childhood. I hope I can be a friend to you and Lysar as well as a father, of sorts. My Ormin is your brother, and since your father never wanted you and Lysar's father died before he was born, I am willing to have you look on me fondly."

"What on Toril are you talking about? You mean you have no idea why you were thrown in the dungeon?"

"I assumed it was because I was a drow. Yuula got so angry at the nice girl who helped to rescue me. Katla simply walked into the kitchens and Yuula began yelling at her. Katla is a very troubled child. I have spent many a night not being able to meditate due to frustrations and fear. Yuula became angry with me because I saw humor in hers and Katla's actions."

"Well at least that answers the reasons behind the fight that woke the entire household. "

"Kamiel," Iasa burst into the hall "she is not in her room and I have searched the rooms near hers. Her belongings are gone!"

Kamiel rose from his seat.

Bhintel, whom had not understood all of the elven words spoken, asked, "What is wrong?"

"Katla has disappeared. She may have run away." Kamiel said as he translated what Iasa had said into the common language. "Get a search party of at least six together, ten preferably. There is a storm outside. Cadden, go see if any of the watch saw her leave."

"I will go too." Iasa said.

"No you won't. You don't know the area well enough. Xarlion, go get dressed. I need you to watch after the lodge while I am gone."

Xarlion nodded and rushed up to his room.

Bhintel, and the rest whom had volunteered to search went to dress for the bad weather outside. "It is my chance to repay the girl for bringing me home to my wife and son."

"Wife? You married my mother, Bhintel?"

"Yes, Kamiel, but now is not the time to discuss that. Katla is out in the weather."

"True, but I want to know the full story when we get back."

Lysar came inside the lodge and gave the report of what he saw to Kamiel. Lysar regretted shirking his duties at the watch. He understood his mistake in not immediately reporting the person he saw earlier. He knew better than to allow any guest to come to harm. This time the one in harm's way was the girl Kamiel wanted for his lover. Katla, as well as those going off looking for her were in danger because of his lack of attention. He was willing to take any punishment to pay for that mistake.

Kamiel did not bother with his younger brother, he would do that once they were all safely back in the lodge. "Go back to your post, Lysar"

Iasa paced angrily back and forth. "I don't see why I can no go."

Kamiel put his hand on Iasa's shoulder. "I need you to stay here in case she makes it back. She will feel better if you are here if she does make it back without us."

"I suppose you're right."

"Let Xarlion handle any other problem that may come up while we are gone. Your duty is to make sure everything is ready in case she is hurt badly. I presume you know first aid?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, Iasa. You can get things organized to treat the wounded and frostbitten."

* * *

Katla was glad the wind was no longer blowing the snow in swirls, but it did not help her situation. She kept trudging on deeper in to the forest. The trees were dense enough that not as much snow fell to the floor. She reminded herself to watch her step. Crumpled leaves and pine needles made noise, and could cause her to slip.

Katla hoped that the drow who inhabited these forests holed themselves up for the winter.

As she made her way on the overgrown path, she managed to find a lean-to that smelled like it had once been a place to house a horse or two. It was not much, but would provide shelter enough until she could get her bearings. "There is no use going much further until I can be sure which direction is east." She muttered to herself as she managed to make a small fire.

Katla wished she had asked Corellon to point her in the right direction. She could pray and ask , but there was no guarantee he would come and help her again. "I chose the difficult path, now I must live with that, and move on."

Katla heard rustling in the trees near her. At first the believed it was just the wind picking up again, until she heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps. She quickly doused the fire with snow and hid herself among the fallen branches. She listened as footsteps came closer, praying she could keep quiet enough not to be noticed.

Three women, followed by several men passed near enough to the lean-to to see the structure clearly if they were looking for it. Although she could only make out a few of the hushed words spoken, they were enough to allow her to determine that those on the trail were drow.

Katla began to shake as the enormity of her decision to leave the lodge flooded her thoughts. After a few minutes, the group passed by and Katla breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as a hand snaked around her and covered her mouth.

"Shh. Spider kissers." the voice of the man behind her said in the common language. "They are here to destroy a small group of Vhaeraun worshippers who are encamped out of their village. Stay quiet."

Katla wanted to bite into the man's hand, but she was too afraid the noise would alert the others. Even with her sword skills, she was outnumbered.

"Now stay quiet, I am going to move you to a safer spot. This lean-to is not safe. I have a hidden shelter not far. Once we are clear from the lean-to, I am going to let your mouth loose. If you want to live, follow me and run like hell beasts were on your heels."

The man grabbed her arm as soon as it left her mouth so that Katla would not loose him as they ran. He reached into his white cape and pulled out a wand which he pointed at the side of sheer of rock.

The man nearly pulled Katla's arm from it's socket as he jerked her through the portal he had created with the wand.

The portal quickly closed as soon as they landed in a small, round-shaped room. Tapestries hung on the walls to keep out the cold. Rugs lined the floors. All of the chairs were either upholstered or had pillows and blankets thrown over them. A fire burned in a small fireplace along one side of the room. Candles in holders on the wall provided a bit more light. The room was warm and inviting.

"Sorry about that. Is your arm alright? I suppose I should introduce myself. " He pulled the white fur hood back revealing a mass of dark brown hair framing a human face. " I am Iain Caffel, wizard and scholar, originally from Candlekeep."

Iain held out his hand to help Katla up. He took her cape and shook the snow off of it.

"Not a talker, I see. Well, most elves I meet don't talk much. At least give me a name."

"Katla."

"That will work. Now go warm yourself by the fire while I get the spare room ready. You can tell me what in blazes you were doing out in this weather when you have warmed up." He strode to a tapestry revealing a doorway and a set up stairs leading up.

Katla was not sure what to think of Iain, or his strange little house. There were windows near the fireplace, but she was not sure whether they were real windows or a spell. The snow seemed to cover them over.

Iain came back in the room with a couple of cups and a pot full of some sort of tea. He set the tea down on a small table that was laden with books and carefully arranged the tray so it would not topple into the floor. He poured a cup of tea for himself and for Katla before sitting in the chair closest to her. "Here, this will warm you up." He took a sip of his tea and sighed as Katla gingerly sipped from her own cup. "Now, Katla, will you tell me what you are doing alone in the snow?"

"I was traveling to Silverymoon."

Iain cocked his eyebrow and straightened his brown robes. "Well, where are the rest who are traveling with you?"

"I am alone."

"Not a smart thing to do this time of year. It is good that I found you then, seeing as you were going in the wrong direction."

Katla let out a sigh. "I thought as much."

"You were going north. Silverymoon is to the east. If you had kept going the way you were, you would have run smack dab into the front gates of Myth Drannor. That is not a place a lone girl should be. The masked menace have set up a temple near there. "

"Masked menace? Do you mean Vhaerunites?"

"Just so. They created a huge village in some older ruins near there, but they raid the mythal constantly. So they set up a temple closer to it."

"You do not talk like a scholar."

"I was a street urchin until I was in my teens. I never quite got out of the habit of speaking what's on my mind and speaking in colorful phrases."

Katla simply shrugged and turned her eyes back to the fire.

"So, why are you alone?"

"I could not tolerate the ones I was with."

Iain gave a slight chuckle. "So what did Kamiel do this time?"

Katla turned her angry eyes back to Iain. "Kamiel has nothing to do with it." She covered her mouth as soon as her words were out. She knew there was no way to take back what she had revealed to the wily wizard.

"Thought so. The Ranger's Rest, or the lodge to most anyone who knows where the thing is, is the only safe house within leagues. Kamiel does not have good luck with women, despite his looks. He is always a fool for a pretty face."

"I suppose you think I am just the latest pretty face?"

"Seems so. I sent a message by way of magic bird to tell him you were here. He will send a search party to look for you. If he and his scouts run into those spider kissers, it will not be good."

"I don't see why he would look for me. His mother hates me."

"Yuula hates everybody except her boys. Can't say that I blame her." Iain said as he rose to put his cup back on the tea tray. "It's not easy for someone like her to loose the stigma of once being a high-priced courtesan. Kamiel's father sold Yuula to a brothel when he discovered she was pregnant. Nasty business that, but not uncommon for those sun elves that believe in racial purity, even among other kinds of elves. Kamiel spent some of his early years in the bordello where Yuula lived. Poor woman didn't escape that life until Lysar's father won her in a game of chance. He brought her and Kamiel to the lodge so they could make a better future for themselves."

"She looks down on me, nonetheless. I do not doubt she would try to stop any search party."

"She can try, but Kamiel made an oath to protect anyone who chose to reside in the lodge. Feelings have nothing to do with it, duty has everything to do with it. Now let me show you to your room. You need to get some rest."

Katla nodded, rose and followed Iain out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Kamiel was dismayed when he found the broken thicket. He had often used the spot in recent years as a hiding spot when he was hunting birds. He was not sure who had destroyed the thicket, but he hoped it was not destroyed to get to Katla.

He found Katla's dagger in the nearby snow bank and found some faint footprints heading toward one of the northern trails. "This way, " He shouted to the nine others who volunteered to search.

Kamiel usually did not make a habit of feeling guilty for mistakes he made, but this time, he could not help but feel a little guilty. He knew Katla knew nothing of the world. He did not blame her for being angry at him. He felt lucky that Katla was not very good at covering her tracks, but that luck ran out when he and the other searchers reached the denser spread of trees.

A larger group of persons were following the same trail as the one Katla was following. The group's trail indicated that they covered their tracks enough to hide their numbers.

"Do you think it is a group of Vhaerunite scouts?" one of the searchers asked.

"Not sure, but this trail leads straight to Myth Drannor. Heaven help us if she makes it there."

The sound of sword on sword carried over the snow covered ground. Bhintel went ahead to see who was fighting as Kamiel and the rest prepared for battle. "We have to get out of here." He said as he came back.

"Did you see Katla?"

"No, but I did see worshippers of Lloth. They doubled back to investigate that spot where the crazy wizard used to keep his horse."

"Are you talking about Iain?"

"I am not sure of his name, I only know he left me food from time to time. Strange, those from the underdark rarely come to the surface in the winter."

"They must be hunting for someone in specific." Kamiel said.

"There is still the chance they could run into Katla." one of the scouts added.

"More likely they will run into us, and although the moonlight on the clouds helps illuminate the area, we are too few to handle a raiding party from the underdark." Bhintel added.

"I don't want to leave her alone out here." Kamiel said through clenched teeth.

"You want the ten of us to take on twenty or more drow raiders, three being priestesses of Lloth? It is foolish."

"It is all my fault." Kamiel sank to his knees in the snow, "I used her innocent notions to my advantage."

Bhintel frowned. "Get up and lets go back to the lodge. Getting yourself killed will not help her. Let's hope we can make it there before we are spotted by those from the underdark."

Kamiel started to rise when a small, sharp object hit him square in the shoulder.

Bhintel grabbed the tiny arrow. "Drow poisoned bolt. Luckily for you, I have a remedy for the poison."

Kamiel shouted to the rest of the searchers, "Drow! Hurry to the trees. "

In a matter of moments, the search party was surrounded .

* * *

Katla surveyed the room that Iain had provided for her. It was not as plush as the sitting room, but was comfortable and clean. She knew she should rest, but Katla was more curious and nervous than tired. Iain's home was too quiet for her tastes.

Iain seemed nice enough, but Katla had no idea where the door to the tower was. She knew she had to find the way out before she could feel any true sense of comfort.

The sound of a closing door reverberated through the stone. Katla took the too large, but dry cloak that Iain had provided and strode from the bedchamber.

At first, Katla went down the steps past the door that lead to the sitting room. At the bottom she found a room littered with large amounts of stone and rubble. If there had been a door in that room, it was completely covered with debris.

She went back upstairs and quickly found Iain's laboratory. A side alcove was covered in bookcases and stacks of books. Another side alcove contained a desk and a small door. Katla opened the door and found a small set of steps that lead down. At the bottom of the steps, was the a door leading to the outside.

Katla rushed outside and clearly saw the imprint of Iain's footprints. She took a moment to make sure her weapons were ready. She checked her boots and realized that she had left her dagger in the snow bank when she encountered Corellon.

She sighed and shook her head. Her incompetence could have lead her to disaster. "I will make sure I have all of my weapons with me next time." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Iain skirted around the trees as he watched the drow search his old horse barn. Once he sold his horse, he used the lean-to to grow winter mushrooms for use in his spells. He hoped Katla had not unwittingly ruined his crop when she took shelter there. He groaned because he felt sure the drow did ruin his mushrooms.

A few of the drow soldiers split from the rest of the drow raiders. Iain followed them to the spot where Kamiel and his search party stood.

The only thing he could think of was to cast as many spell as he could to slow the drow down.

* * *

Please Review 


	8. Truths and Partings

**Chapter Eight: Truths and Partings

* * *

**

The fight was in full swing by the time Katla reached the clearing.

Kamiel, Bhintel and the others were outnumbered and weary.

Before a thought could enter her mind, Katla joined in the fight, her sword ran through the back of a drow warrior readying a death blow over a young elf . The drow male landed atop the youngster, but the young man was able to wiggle out from under the bulk in time to warn Katla to watch her back.

Katla whirled around, making a crestata move with her sword. Her attacker jumped back giving Katla ample time to close and engage him.

The drow growled and enclosed her in a globe of darkness. He did not realize that the action made Katla more aware of his position instead of less. During her days as a mute, Katla often used her hearing as much as if not more than her eyes. Katla closed her eyes and listened to the drow's quiet, ragged breathing. She ran him through as soon as she knew his position. His death rattle rang through her ears and something deep inside her thought the sound as being beautiful. She nearly tripped over her victim before she made her way out of the darkness and back into the thick of the battle.

Kamiel saw Katla emerge from the globe and felt a rush of relief run through him. The distraction caused him to let down his guard, allowing the drow to run him through. Kamiel's pain was horrible as he fell. He was unsure whether he would ever open his eyes again.

Bhintel saw Kamiel fall and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Lloth will not claim my son!" He rushed to Kamiel's side and killed the male who had taken a moment to bend down and try to slit Kamiel's throat. He leapt up in a rage and ran in a circle. Bhintel cut any drow that he could as he passed by. The only thing that stopped him was a spell cast by one of Lloth's priestesses who was observing the battle.

Iain saw Katla and screamed at her, "Kill them all, girl!"

Without a thought, Katla raised her sword to the dark, cloudy sky and yelled, "Corellon! Beloved Corellon! We are in need of your aid!" She poised her sword and ran at the drow female. A tingling ran through Katla's body as the wind began to whip up the snow and lightening lit up the sky. The thunder rolled as the strikes came closer and closer.

The Lloth priestess screamed, not at Katla, but at the flash of light hitting so close it blinded her. The priestess could not concentrate on her spells, or see Katla coming for her.

"For the glory of Corellon Larethian!" Katla shouted as she ran the drow priestess through then hacked her to pieces. As the blood spattered all over her body, she felt an intoxicating surge of power. Katla felt almost like a puppet as she engaged the next nearest enemy.

Another priestess stepped out from the trees and began weaving a spell. Katla began chanting and threw her sword in the air as she used her fingers to finish the spell to silence the priestess. The sword spun above and Katla deftly caught it as she came close enough to the priestess to ram the sword threw her enemy's heart.

In a matter of minutes the battle was over. The flow of blood turned all of the snow in the small clearing a bright crimson.

Katla walked around in a haze as Iain rushed into the clearing laughing at the top of his lungs. "Lightning spell worked wonders didn't it?"

Katla did not seem to care as the snow turned to icy rain, washing the gore from off of her body. She raised her sword and held it by the flat of the blade with her hands as she fell to her knees. She let out a loud, riotous laugh before she collapsed face first in the slush.

* * *

"She'll be just fine, she just fainted, that's all. Its Kamiel that worries me, Bhintel."

Katla heard Iain's voice directing the care of the wounded as she struggled to open her eyes, get up and move around. No matter how hard she tried, her body would not listen to what her mind wanted to do. She lay still and tried to concentrate.

The groaning and complaining reached her ears. Over the din Iain said, "I wish there was more I could do for him, but my healing spells are limited. At least he is stable. Nothing important was hit."

She heard Bhintel shuffle along back and forth, and the sound of small sobs which escaped his mouth.

Katla relaxed and slowly opened her eyes. She watched Bhintel pace and wipe away his tears for a few moments before she tried to rise. Her head was pounding, and her stomach lurched. She tried to keep from vomiting, but it was no use. She quickly sat up and let the contents of her stomach escape to the floor.

"Now girl, it is alright, you are going to be fine. Just let the bile out." Bhintel said as he rushed to her side, sat next to her and rubbed her back. "You did very well in battle. Don't worry about the mess. I will clean it up. Iain has plenty of rags. Water! Over here!"

The young man whose life Katla had saved earlier rushed to Katla with a clean wash towel and water. "I am so glad you are awake!" He said as he helped Bhintel wash her face and clean off her boots. "I owe you my life, Lady Katla."

"We owe her all of our lives, Thales. Take her to the bath chamber. Iain has things laid out inside."

"Yes, Bhintel." Thales helped Katla to stand and lead her past the injured to an adjoining room. At the side of the room was a large cistern that was fed with bubbling hot water. Dirty clothing was strewn about on the floor while clean clothing was on pegs on the wall near the entrance. _"A hot spring?" _Katla pondered to herself, wondering if the bath was one of Iain's spells. Katla sat on a bench near the pool and allowed Thales to help her undress.

"What did Bhintel mean by saying that I saved us all?"

"I am not sure, milady." Thales said as he helped Katla out of her boots and armor. "All I know is that he has been crying constantly since the battle. At first I thought it was only because Kamiel was hurt so badly, but as we were collecting the wounded, he seemed to be crying over some of the drow that fell as well."

"I see. Thank you, I think I can manage from here." She said as she slipped the remainder of her clothes off and plunged into the warm water. As much as she wanted to sit there and soak in the warmth, she fought her urges, got clean , got out of the tub, dressed and headed back into the sick room.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Kamiel lying on a cot. He was pale from loss of blood.

Several of the other ten who had come to rescue her were injured, but other than Kamiel, all were awake and on the mend.

Iain instructed several of the others to go to the bath after Katla emerged. "Are you feeling better Katla?"

"Yes, how is Kamiel doing?"

"Not good. Bhintel was very worried for both of you. Tell me, is Kamiel your mate? Is he your thiramin?"

Katla stood still a moment and pondered Iain's words as the men filed past her into the bath room. "Thiramin? I am not acquainted with that term."

Iain laughed , "An elf who knows nothing of the bond of thiramin. Now that is rich." But his laugher died quickly as he refreshed the cool towel on Kamiel's forehead. "His fever is rising and I don't know what else to do. The other youngsters Kamiel brought with him used their spells to keep his fever down, but it still rises after a while."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly a day. Let me tell you I have never seen a display of swordsmanship as keen as yours. They were hard pressed until you came. Well, and my lightening spells did a lot of good too, I reckon. Them spider kissers can't stand bright light. But, wow, the way you tossed that sword so you could cast a spell and then catch the sword again . Now that takes the hand of an expert."

Katla ignored Iain's ratings as she knelt by Kamiel and grabbed his hand. "I should not have run from you." She concentrated and began using her own healing spells on Kamiel.

"Now missy, You shouldn't be wearing yourself out. I know you are still bone tired."

"Shut up Iain. I am a cleric of Corellon. It is my duty and my honor to help."

"Well that puts things in better perspective. Ha! I'll just go and look in on Bhintel."

* * *

Iasa paced angrily back and forth across the great hall. Airlia was a few paces behind him, begging him to look at her.

Xarlion, Marthelle and the rest of the pilgrims of Apima were gathering, awaiting the gate to Nyärith to be opened for them.

"Please look at me, Iasa. Look into my eyes and tell me that I am not your mate." Airlia pleaded.

"I am too young to have a mate. My duty to the Lady Katla comes first."

"Duty? Your duty was finished when she was betrothed to my father."

"Then you convince her to got to Nyärith when she and the others get back. That is the only way I will go with you."

"You are not too young. I have proof that you are not too young."

Iasa whirled around and looked Airlia in the eye. "And what sort of proof is that? I am only thirty five. For an elf, that is too young for a mate. I feel pleasure with your body. I feel good when you are near," He put his hands on Airlia's shoulders, "but that does not mean you are my true mate. You are only half elf. You do not understand. Perhaps in a few years, when I am old enough, and sure of my feelings, I will find you. Until then, I belong to Katla."

Airlia pushed Iasa away and went to sit by her things. She knew there was no way to convince Iasa, even if her father ordered him to follow.

"Xarlion, did the note from the wizard say how long it would be until they return?"

"Kamiel was badly hurt, it could be a couple of days before he can travel."

"Why didn't the human, if he is such a powerful wizard, just make a portal to here and bring them through right away. I am sick of waiting."

Xarlion reached back and slapped Iasa hard on the face. Iasa fell to the floor from the blow.

"What !" Iasa yelled as he nursed his stinging cheek.

"I am sick to death of all your haughty airs! You will sit down and quit causing trouble. Iain is a capable wizard, and somewhat of a good healer, but if Kamiel can not travel, then by magic means or not, Iain will not force the issue. You should be more worried about Katla's feelings. She and Kamiel have grown close over the past month. I am certain she is blaming herself. You say you know her better than anyone, because you grew up together. I say you know _nothing_ about her. My amorous feelings for Katla may have faded quickly, but my feelings for her as one of my dearest friends has not. Your problem, Iasa is that you do not think with your heart. Katla _does_ think with her heart, and is learning to think with her head as well. All of that _noble_ conditioning has made you loose sight of what is real."

"Stop it Xarlion."

"Stop what? Telling you the truth? When we first journeyed together, you were anxious to learn the ways of a ranger. You were anxious to travel and have adventures. You felt it was your calling, but now you act as though I taught you nothing. Your noble little hands got a bit dirty and you decided to act like a brat all over again. You act as if your life's calling is nothing."

"Katla is my responsibility!"

"Katla can take care of herself! She learns quickly. You are the only one who seems to want to put her back in the cage that was created for her. So she is a so-called elf-bane? It just means she will have to deal with prejudice. She can do it. Kamiel and his family can give her help on how to deal with prejudice, just as I have. You are Katla's problem, not her protector!"

Iasa furrowed his brow, stood and stomped up the stairs to his room.

"Are you sure you should have been so hard on him?" Marthelle said as she came and put her arms around Xarlion.

"Yes, my love. He is too spoiled. He needs to know that the world is not something that conforms to his whim every time."

"I feel sorry for Katla, to have to put up with someone like that."

"Feel more sorry for Airlia. She loves Iasa, I am sure of it. I think Iasa feels the same way too, and is ignoring it. Many high houses feel that the knowledge of thiramin is dangerous in the face of keeping a high status. It is sad, but marriage and coupling among the nobility has more to do with status than anything else. "

"I am glad it is not like that on Nyärith. Elven nobles sometimes mate other nobles, but it is just as often true that their mate is common."

"I hope that Kamiel will be alright and that Katla is as well."

"Yes. I will miss them both."

* * *

Kamiel slowly woke. He felt uncomfortable, as if he were pinned down. He glanced over to see that Katla had fallen asleep in a chair with her head on his chest. Someone, most likely Iain, had put a cloak over her shoulders.

Katla's hand was grasping Kamiel's hand tightly. She murmured and chanted in her sleep.

Kamiel reached over with his free hand and slowly ran his fingers through Katla's hair. "What am I going to do with you? You had me scared witless, you know that?"

"Ah, you are finally awake." Iain whispered as he cam close to the cot.

"Shh. Katla needs her rest."

"As do you. I will carry her over to the other cot. She insisted on staying with you until your fever broke. She fell asleep from exhaustion before it did. I saw no reason to move her, since she looked so comfortable."

"Where is everyone else?"

"I sent them back to the lodge. Bhintel is still here though. He insisted on separating a couple of the drow males from those we killed to give them a proper burial. He is outside now. I will go tell him to come in as soon as I get Katla to her cot."

Katla groaned and tightened her grip around Kamiel's hand. Iain had to carefully pull her fingers away before he lifted her and set her down to rest some more. "She is an amazing girl."

"That she is, Iain. She is very smart as well."

"Not smart enough to stay out of a snowstorm."

"No, that is my fault. I forgot that she has been kept ignorant of the world. She just needs some teaching, that is all."

"Is she your mate? I asked her before about thiramin, but she seemed to know nothing about the concept."

"No, but I do care deeply for her. Like I said, she's been kept ignorant. Some nobles do that, but with her I think it has more to do with her being an elf-bane than anything else."

"Elf-bane? Now that is a term I have never heard before, Kamiel. Let me get my quill and ink. I want to know more and have it written down."

"There is no need. You, from your books, know a little more about the power struggle that occurred during the elven crown wars."

"What does that have to do with the elf-bane?"

"My mother told me that an elf-bane was responsible for the fall of the court of Cormanthor, and later the fall of Myth Drannor, but, you know how my mother twists things around. Basically the legend goes that a child with eyes the color of amethysts is an elf-bane."

"It is a rare eye color, even among humans."

"Supposedly, any elf with that eye color is doomed to cause death and destruction to all of those around them. The curse itself supposedly came from the god Corellon himself. That is what I have been told. I am certain there is more about it in the tomes at Candlekeep. Any knowledge I have about the elf-bane has been passed down and twisted over time."

"I see. Well, go ahead had rest. I will send Bhintel in to you, and then I must get back to working on a spell. Xarlion asked me about a teleportation gate spell when he responded to my message about you and the others being in my tower. I aim to please."

"I know you do, Iain."

Bhintel walked in, soaking wet and covered in mud. He did not notice Kamiel was awake until Iain capped him on the shoulder as he left to go finish work on his spell. Bhintel wearily sat in the chair next to Kamiel and smiled down at him. "It looks like you are going to be well, my son."

"I have yet to accept you as my foster father, Bhintel, although you say you are married to my mother."

"Ah, yes. I have yet to explain how your mother and I met." He looked over at Katla. "I do not believe Yuula's ranting about that girl. She has saved your, and everyone who resides at the lodge with her seemingly rash act."

Kamiel frowned as he studied Bhintel's features.

Bhintel sighed and looked down into Kamiel's eyes. "Does your wound hurt you much?"

"Not terribly now, but tell me, what do you mean by Katla saving all of us?"

"She ran away, and caused you, but especially me to go look for her."

"Explain."

"The drow that attacked us, they were of my house. I was the one they were looking for. They knew I had betrayed them."

"That is why..."

"Yes, I buried the two who were my brothers, and up until I came to the surface, my closest friends. I never was a worshipper of Vhaeraun. I was a spy, sent out to determine their weaknesses so an army from the underdark could surface and destroy them. It went well at first, until I met your mother."

"You helped her escape."

"I did not expect to find my mate among the surface elves. I knew she was mine the moment I looked into her eyes. I did not rape her, but rather seduced her over several days. It did not take much. She felt the same way for me as I did for her. I renounced Lloth and shunned Vhaeraun. I helped her to escape as soon as I knew she carried my child. I knew she and my child would be safer away from me."

"What about after that?"

"To throw both the spies and the Vhaerunites off the trail, I escaped in another direction. I eventually met up with some worshippers of Eilliastrae and stayed with them for some time, learning their ways, but my heart was breaking. I needed to be with my Yuula, so I returned. Unfortunately, the Vhaerunites found out about my return before I could find the lodge. I am certain the spies among them called for the members of my former house to come and collect me. So you see, If Katla had not run, and caused me to leave the lodge, it is very likely they would have found where I was residing, and killed everyone within. Katla saved us, without her ever knowing she did so."

"That is a long way of thinking about it."

"I am simply glad that they did not find the lodge. You, your brothers, and Yuula are safe for now."

"And now that we know of the danger, we can guard more effectively against it. Now go get cleaned up. I don't want Katla worrying over you because you have caught a chill."

Bhintel smiled and stood. As he turned, he saw Katla was awake. She had listened quietly to the entire conversation. He nodded at her as he went to bathe.

* * *

"Are you sure we should not send for a horse, Kamiel?" Katla said with concern as she, Bhintel, Kamiel and Iain trudged slowly through the snow.

"I am fine. At least the sun has come out, so it is less likely we will get lost."

"After all of the activity you and Katla were having last..."

"Hush your mouth, Iain, that is none of your business."

"You could have re-injured yourself. It is not good to.."

"Iain!"

Bhintel pushed the hood of his brown cloak up to hide his smile as well as shield his eyes. Although he had spent many years on the surface, his eyes still hurt in the brightness. Yet he had to smile as he looked at the way Katla kept a careful eye on Kamiel. He was proud to call the young elf his foster son. He was also proud of the elven lady who tended and cared for Kamiel.

Katla insisted on letting Kamiel lean upon her most of the way. The two of them had talked while his wound was mending well enough to make the journey. She did not blame him anymore for her ignorance, nor did she blame herself for him getting hurt. It was so new to her to feel blameless for things, and she liked the feeling. The more she thought about it, the more she felt she had made the right decision in staying on Faerun rather than going to Nyärith.

On the day Iain proclaimed Kamiel fit to travel, Kamiel whispered successfully persuaded Katla to become his lover. At first she balked, afraid to reopen his wound, but as she remembered the conversation with Corellon, she convinced herself that she should at least enjoy one of the gifts given to her by her beloved god.

"We must be having something they call a false spring, look, the squirrels are out !" Iain said as he added notes to his journal as they traveled.

"You had best put that away, so you can see where you are going, Iain. We don't want to loose you out here."

"Poppycock! I know this place like the back of my hand." Iain said as he tripped in a rabbit hole and fell on his face.

Both Katla and Kamiel laughed as Bhintel helped Iain and checked to see if his ankle was swollen.

"Dang it! I spilled my ink all over the page!" Iain roared, "Now I will have to write it all over again later." His ankle hurt, but it was not twisted, thanks to Bhintel talking the wizard into wearing stiff boots rather than the slippers Iain had planned to wear. Ink was all over the front of his brown tunic and all over his hands. He rubbed his hands in the snow, but most of the ink had already soaked into the skin. "Ha! Now my hands are as black as yours, Bhintel."

Bhintel was taken aback at first, but laughed when he saw the silly expression on Iain's face. Bhintel was careful to cover the ink, soaked snow with rushes from a nearby bush before they continued on the trail.

* * *

The moon had risen before the tired group reached the lodge. Yuula rushed out top greet them, or rather rushed out to greet Bhintel. She ignored her son and the other two as she lead her mate through the door.

Xarlion greeted the rest inside as Bhintel swooped Yuula into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

All of those gathered in the hall congratulated Kamiel as if he were some sort of conquering hero.

Lysar, who had traded guard duty in order to be home when his elder brother arrived, made a face.

Ormin likewise wrinkled his brow. "Mother is acting like a tart. She didn't even welcome Kamiel in."

"Shut up, baby brother. It is alright. Bhintel is _your_ father. I am sure she missed him." Lysar retorted.

"And I have yet to devise a punishment for you, Lysar." Kamiel said as Katla helped him find a place to sit.

"Don't punish him too severely."

"Katla, he should have reported seeing you leave. Whether he followed or not, is not the problem."

"I was exhausted, between guard duty outside and guard duty to Katla, I was wiped out. I was not thinking straight."

"No excuses. Your slacking off nearly got me killed."

"Kamiel! _Think_, if you had not had him shadowing me all day, he could have kept his post fine."

"Stay out of this Katla."

"At least save the punishment for later."

"No. Lysar, you are on kitchen and garderobe cleanup duty for the next few weeks."

"Eww! You are gonna smell!"

"Nothing more out of you, Ormin. You are going to take his place on guard duty outside. As for Katla, I will personally see to her needs. As for your snide remark about Bhintel, Lysar, you had best be on your best behavior because I have agreed to let him adopt us. Since you are not of age, that means you are his son until you reach the age to deny it. You have eight years to get to know him. Enough time to make an educated decision."

Lysar stood, made a sour face and stomped down the stairs leading to the kitchens.

"He will get over it." Katla said with a smile.

"Kamiel, you should get upstairs and rest." Xarlion said as he took Kamiel's and Katla's cloaks and hung them on pegs to dry.

"Let me get something in my stomach first. I am hungry." He winked at Katla.

Katla blushed and could not help but giggle.

Xarlion arched an eyebrow, then shook his head. "I suppose our betrothal is officially off?"

"As if it were serious since we left Waterdeep."

Xarlion laughed, "So true." He watched Iain speak with Marthelle, trying to put the finishing touches to the spell to send them to Nyärith. "Not that it matters, but I probably need to say goodbye to the two of you. I doubt you will be up in the morning when we leave."

"The gate to Nyärith?"

"Yes Katla. Your friend Iain has the proper spell to make it happen. At least he thinks so."

"I will be up to wish you good journey. I will make an effort to make sure."

"Katla, I have one last concern before we leave."

"Yes?" She stood as one of the boarders brought a plate of food for Kamiel to devour. Kamiel waved her away, not wanting the talk to spoil his meal.

"It is Iasa."

"I see. He has chosen to stay. Where is he?"

"Sulking. Iasa will make your life miserable if he stays."

Katla sighed and nodded. "I will miss you, and your children. This is the first time I have had so many friends. Perhaps that is why Iasa is so overprotective. For a very long time, he was my only friend."

"He needs to get over it. I wish he would come with us." Xarlion looked over at the table where Kamiel was eating. "You had better get back there and eat something yourself, before Kamiel eats it all."

Katla laughed and took a few bites. Kamiel began taking bites off the fruit Katla stuffed into her mouth until he had coaxed a kiss from her.

"Take it upstairs, you two." Xarlion laughed. He looked around to see that other couples in the room had followed Katla and Kamiel's lead, including two of his children and their mates.

"I suppose that means us too." Marthelle said as she snuck up behind Xarlion and massaged his back.

* * *

Katla awoke from her reverie to the feeling of Kamiel nibbling on her ear. "What do you want?"

"You. You looked so delicious sitting there, I had to have a taste. Besides if you didn't wake, you would miss seeing everyone off." He sat behind Katla's cross legged form on the bed and twined his arms and legs around her

"We might miss them anyway if you keep that up."

"I am sure Xarlion will forgive us."

"Kamiel!" Iasa shouted as he barged into Kamiel's room. "I can't find Ka..." His eyes went wide seeing Katla and Kamiel in an intimate position.

"I am right here, Iasa, as you can see. Now go on downstairs."

Iasa's ears turned bright red with his anger. "What in the hells do you think you are doing with her!" He screamed as he pulled the sword from his belt.

"Get out Iasa, now!" Katla screamed back. She stood and nearly knocked Kamiel off the bed in her haste to put herself between the two.

"Katla! You mean to tell me that you let that lowly whoreson take you to bed."

"I took him! As you can see he is still injured! I wanted him, so I took him. I am no longer betrothed! I have my leave to take a lover if I want and it is none of your business!"

Iasa's mouth flew wide open and he stammered something unintelligible before turning on his heel and trying to leave. In his shock, he forgot to sheath his sword and it got stuck firmly in the frame of the door. After a few tugs, the blade came out cleanly. He started to turn around again, but the sound of Kamiel kissing Katla was too much for him to bear. He sheathed his sword. _"I will get you for this, Kamiel" _he mouthed to himself.

* * *

Iain led Marthelle, the pilgrims, Xarlion and his children to the ruined thicket. All the well wishers followed close behind. Along one end of the ruined ticket, a large arch of vines was still in tact.

"Here is the best place for a gate. If I hadn't had so much work here to finish, I would be following you Xarlion. But I have way too much to do in my studies of Myth Drannor before I can take up something more. Besides, I plan to destroy this gate once finished. Don't want any of those pesky masked menaces finding this place hmm?"

"Iain, knowing you, before long, you will follow."

Everyone, except for Iasa, laughed as Iain began his spell. He looked almost like a jester as he danced and chanted and waved his staff around in big circles. His movements caused more laughter and snickering, but the noise did not distract the wizard from his work. In fact, at one point, he seemed to be using the mirth to his advantage.

The gate looked like a mirror of water and ice. The inside of a building could clearly be seen on the other side. "The temple," Marthelle commented.

"There you go! Now hurry up and get through. I am not sure how long this thing will hold."

"One last kiss, before I go?" Xarlion asked.

"You may."

"Me too!" three of Xarlion's sons chimed in, as Xarlion's entire brood gathered around Katla to wish her well. Marthelle lead the pilgrims slowly through as the last of the goodbyes were said.

Airlia tried to cling to Iasa one last time. He let her hold him a moment, but stayed stiff until she kissed his cheek and ran through the portal behind her family.

"All going that's going? Good." Iain waved his staff around one last time before it came crashing down at the top of the vine arch. With a rush of warm, sweet scented air, the portal abruptly disappeared. "And that is that. If you don't mind, I am going back to my tower. I need to get this blasted ink off of my hands." Iain turned and left in the direction of his tower without saying another word.

Kamiel stood behind Katla with his arms around her waist. Katla leaned her head back and looked at Kamiel, and smiled. "Iain silly, Isn't he?"

"Iain is not quite right in the head. I don't think any wizard really is."

"I will miss Xarlion."

"So will I. But, at least we know he will be safe for a time. He is a good friend."

* * *

**please review**


	9. Deep Snow

**Chapter Nine: Deep Snow

* * *

**

As the days grew shorter and colder, Katla put her mind to her duties. It felt good to have a purpose. Most often , she hunted winter game with Kamiel, but she decided that taking turns at the guard posts and other such tasks would be more to her benefit.

Kamiel put her on a task rotation, which allowed Katla to get to know many of the boarders of the lodge as well as the permanent residents. Before long, few thought of Katla as the elf-bane or as a noblewoman. She was simply one of them.

Iasa's fuming quickly turned to melancholy. Lysar took Iasa out frequently on winter hunts, where he taught Iasa some of the finer points of being a ranger in the wintertime. The activity seemed to ease some of Iasa's depression.

Yuula hovered around Katla and Kamiel during the evening meals. All knew of the older woman's disapproval, but few paid her any heed as the deep snows pushed the guests into staying indoors more often.

"I wish your mother would not stare so much." Katla yawned.

"I do as well. It makes me feel like a little boy. You sound like you could use a short nap."

"I don't understand it. I never used to feel sleepy like this."

Kamiel chuckled. "It's the weather. I suppose, even elves feel the natural pull to hibernate. I have found that if I take a good reverie and the occasional short nap during the winter months, I am much more alert."

"Care to join me?"

"No, I need to wait for Lysar and Iasa. Lysar wants me to talk to him, and try to convince him to do something about his bout of winter melancholy."

"I will be waiting, then."

It took both Iasa and Lysar to shut the frond door against the howling wind when they came in from their watch.

"I don't suggest sending out the next watch through the front, brother. The snow is piling up fast. We are going to need to use the alternate watch points that we can reach from the tunnels. I estimate only a few more hours before we are snowed in from the front."

"Thank you. Good job. Now to the kitchens with you."

"Kamiel!"

"Mother says the kitchens are a mess and it is still your duty to clean them."

Lysar sighed and frowned as he shuffled downstairs.

"Come sit by me, Iasa."

"Is that an order?"

"No, but I do need to speak with you, about Katla."

"She's your lover." Iasa said as he plopped on the throw pillow next to Kamiel, "Why don't you ask her about herself."

"I have, but much of what she has told me leaves more questions than answers."

"I don't see why. She can be very blunt." Iasa grumbled.

"She says little, except that she hopes she does not get pregnant. I have told her over and over that one as young as she is, is not yet fertile, but she will not listen. She says her father worried about a pregnancy at her age."

"I don't know. I have never been told much, but my own mother did have her first child a little earlier than most do, but not by much."

"She tells me that she is only thirty-two."

"Yes."

"She said she began having serious suitors just before her twenty-ninth birthday? As a member of her own family, don't you think that is a little young for a girl to be married off?"

"I think my uncle was thinking more of her safety than anything else. She is an elf-bane, and his youngest child. Isolder tends to be very overprotective with her."

"That is still no reason to lie to her and line up men to bid on her like chattel. Elf-bane or no, Katla deserves a little more respect than that."

"I won't argue that point. I have known her since we were in our cradles. I am just as overprotective as her father. I thought she was going to marry Xarlion, and I felt confident that she would be alright. When his feelings for her waned, I wanted to step right in and be her protector again."

Kamiel cocked his head and rubbed his chin. "Rather, you wanted to be her lover. Am I correct? That is why you mope and why you avoid me."

"I am not sure of anything anymore."

The two sat in silence for a few moments while they finished their meal.

"Iasa, I would like to talk to you some more, but I have to make sure the tunnel to the alternate watch spots are clear. Care to eek out your frustrations on a few vermin?"

"You trust me to follow you with a sword in my hand?"

"I trust you much more than what might be lurking down there. We only use the tunnel when absolutely necessary. Side passages have been caved in, _purposely_. According to Lysar's father, some of those collapsed tunnels lead north to Myth Drannor. He claimed this was one of the escape routes when the mythal fell. Some of the tunnels could go further down into the underdark. I am not certain for myself. I never bothered to have the collapsed tunnels re-dug. Mother says the reason the camphor tree that makes up the lodge is so large is from the power of the mythal seeping in."

"You have piqued my interest. I agree to go with you then. I swear that I will not harm you."

"Thank you, Iasa."

* * *

Katla was plagued with a strange dream as she napped. The more she tried to rouse herself, the stronger the dream pulled her to stay in her sleep state.

She sat in a simple but elegant sitting room made of white birch interwoven with a pale purple stone.

She looked at a woman with hair blacker than night and skin pale and luminescent as a pearl as she went to the task of setting the initial pieces of a game of mandalla, an ancient form of elven chess on the round, stone table made for that purpose.

After setting up the pieces, the woman lit a lightly floral incense. She reached into a shelf and brought out a teapot, tea and two cups. She hummed as she made the tea.

Katla knew the tune, but she could not place where she had heard the melody before.

A tendril of the woman's long black hair fell into her face. As the woman brushed away the hair, she looked up at Katla. The woman seemed to see her, no see through her, as if Katla was a ghost.

Katla made a mental gasp as the violet eyes of the woman met her own.

Suddenly, Katla was in the body of the woman. Katla thought she should be alarmed, but she felt comfortable as if she had always belonged in that body.

Her heart beat wildly. She was anticipating her lover. The game was a diversion they used to relax themselves before love play.

Light footsteps padded into another room of the house, so quiet that if she had not anticipated the sound she would have not heard the sound on the cool, violet stone floor.

She poured the tea into the cups and handed one to the blonde handsome man who stepped into the room. His white tunic with gold embroidery set of the shine of his eyes and his hair.

She knew he normally wore a sword or some other sort of small weapon, but this day was for pleasure, not war.

"I see I still can not fool your ears, my dear."

"Are you ready to play?" she said teasingly.

"Yes, but not mandalla," He purred back as he sipped the tea.

"Oh? What sort of play did you have in mind, Corellon?"

Katla pulled herself out of the dream woman's body. As she stepped away, the woman waved her hand and the mandalla pieces tea pot, cups and all other small clutter cleaned themselves up.

The woman lead Corellon into another room and the door magically sealed itself behind them.

Katla was quite aware of what was happening in that room, and she did not want to feel jealous, but somehow, she did. Worse, she got the feeling that the scene was set for her, and that there was some sort of point her god was trying to make. Whatever point that was, Katla did not understand.

Katla woke in a sweat. She sat up and shook her head. Her head pounded like it always did when she slept.

She sat up, crossed her legs and took reverie in order to find some possible resolve for the strange dream.

* * *

"This tunnel is still secure." Iasa said as he waved a torch in front of the rubble.

"Good. Two more side tunnels, then checking the two watch points and we should be through."

Iasa was not sure why Kamiel was so concerned with the tunnels that lie below the dungeon of the lodge. The only disturbing thing about them was the lack of light and the rats and other such that ran about in the darkness.

Dust and patches of mud were everywhere. There was no way that anything could have disturbed the tunnel without easily showing a trace of being there.

Even so, Kamiel's uneasiness was rubbing off onto Iasa. He jumped as he stepped on a large rat's tail.

The creature squeaked in pain and ran to hide in the shadows.

"Come on Iasa, I can't have you lagging behind down here."

Iasa quickened his pace to catch up.

"This is the last of the side tunnels. It is secure as well. Now to check the guard posts and we will be done."

Kamiel led Iasa into a small circular room. Five narrow stairways hewn into the rock and earth itself were opposite the door they came through.

"Only two of the guard posts are useable, but enough for our needs. Two of the other three are caved in and the last one doesn't work properly."

"Doesn't work properly?"

"You will see what I mean. We will have to go up the steps one at a time, and it will be tough to squeeze both of us in once we reach the top, but it can be done."

Iasa furrowed his brow at Kamiel, but followed as he had been instructed.

At the top of the stair was a tiny circular room. Kamiel sat on a slightly raised stone and instructed Iasa to squeeze in next to him. The guard post was designed so that only one person was needed to man it.

Suddenly, the stone around them seemed to melt away. Iasa gasped as he looked around. It was if the two of them were sitting on top of a rocky hillside. Despite the look of the hilltop, Iasa still felt cramped.

"It's magic. When someone sits on this stone, we can see out but no one can see in. We are still inside the stone. The white stones surrounding the room trigger the opening of arrow slits. It is useful, but most of those who serve guard duty in this or the other one get ill after a while. Something to do with the nature on the magic that made them. A wizard that stayed here two winters ago suggested that these were here before Myth Drannor, or some sort of artifact from an earlier settlement."

Iasa tried to move his legs into a more comfortable position and accidentally knocked aside a smooth stone near the center of the floor. "Look at this," he exclaimed as he brushed away some of the caked earth around a symbol etched into the floor.

"I wonder if that was carved later or if that symbol is actually older than I know it to be?" Kamiel said as he carefully moved to see the circle with a harp in the center.

"Do you know what it means?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to discuss it. You are closer to the door. Can you go check the other guard post? It is the first stair on the left. I will wait for you at the bottom."

"Alright."

Iasa nearly fell down the narrow steps as he rushed down. He quickly found the set of steps Kamiel had asked him to check. Iasa sat on the stone and found the guard tower to work just as the other one had. Out of curiosity, he scratched along the floor with his dagger. Just like the other post, this room had the circle with the harp buried under the caked mud.

"Kamiel," He shouted down. "The harp symbol is in here too. I wonder if it this the key to fixing the one you said did not work?"

"Perhaps, now come down here. "

Iasa walked with a smug gait as he met Kamiel at the bottom.

"There is another reason I asked you down here. I need to speak to you where my mother will not be nosing about."

"What is it, Kamiel?"

"Katla told me that she had other suitors besides Xarlion. She said no name, but often when we are in private, she mentions that I resemble one of them. Which one, she will not say. Since she is only my lover and not my mate, I should not feel so leery, but for some reason I do. I feel it is wrong for me to feel this way. I have been honest about my past lovers."

"Unless you believe that cockamamie story about her sleeping with the god Corellon himself, there was only one other suitor that I know of."

"Will you tell me who?"

"Kymil Nimesin, but she did not like him at all. She thought he was too full of himself."

Kamiel felt a chill run down his spine and a pain in his gut. "Did she sleep with him?" He tried to keep hold of the anger and disgust he felt.

"No. Not as far as I am aware. Are you alright?"

"Yes, just fine. I will be in a moment. Go on ahead. Since all of the side tunnels are secure, it will be easy to find your way back up."

Iasa nodded and turned away from Kamiel. He ran as soon as he was out of Kamiel's sight.

"Damn you Katla." Kamiel breathed to himself as he slammed his fist into the stone wall. He pulled back his throbbing hand and looked at the cuts and the blood running down his hand. He knew it was lucky that he had not broken it.

"No, not Katla. She doesn't know." He thought to himself, "Kymil Nimesin, you are the one who should be damned. I hate you, Kymil Nimesin . I will always hate you." He tore off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped his hand.

* * *

Katla could not concentrate well enough to take reverie. Guilt clouded her thoughts and would not allow her to meditate. She should not be jealous over someone in a dream. Jealousy over a lover was for those who had no lover. She was using Kamiel. She knew the feeling of being used was not pleasant, and she hated herself. It did not matter why.

She stood and prepared to go back to her old chamber as soon as Kamiel returned. She enjoyed Kamiel's body, but it no longer felt right to be his partner in lust. She felt that it would hurt both of them if the affair continued. The affair needed to come to an end, and Katla wanted to be the one to end it.

"You are up." Kamiel said flatly as he walked into the room.

"Yes. there is something I want to talk to you about."

"I have some questions myself."

"Kamiel! You have hurt your hand!"

"It's nothing. I was taking out my anger on a stone wall and paid the price. Nothing is broken."

"Have you had one of the clerics or healers who are staying here have a look at it?"

"No. As I said, it is nothing." Kamiel snapped.

"What is the matter?"

"Did you take Nimesin as your lover?"

"What?"

"Answer me! Did you take Kymil Nimesin as your lover?"

"No! I did not like him. I was flattered by his offer at first, but I did not like him at all!"

"Good, because I refuse to have his leftovers from that piece of offal."

"I see."

"The man is the vilest person on the face of Aber-Toril! I do not doubt he would have used you to do his dirty work. If you ever see him again, do not trust him. He is ruthless and evil, no matter what praise his peers give him."

Katla blinked and tried to hide her shock at the violent display Kamiel was making as he paced back and forth and ranted on about every vile thing he could think of that Nimesin had done to himself and others he knew. Katla was unsure that Nimesin could be capable of such deceit and never been caught.

"If that ass knew the location of the Ranger's Rest was, he might be inclined to burn it down with the well placed pitch pots he likes to use."

Katla furrowed her brow at Kamiel's choice of words. Her mind wandered a moment wondering why. Katla had been involved in two fires that nearly claimed her life. She began to wonder if her refusal to wed Nimesin had anything to do with both murder attempts. _"Pitch pots? Pitch pots, like those found near my home?"_ She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and decided not to think on the past, but rather deal with the situation in front of her. "Calm yourself Kamiel. Getting angry will not help right now. We are snowed in, and as for Nimesin , he can cloister himself in a hole full of rats for all I care."

Kamiel took a few deep breaths and sat on the bed. " I hate Nimesin worse than any being on the face of the world. He has more than once made attempts on my life and on the lives of my family. Just knowing that he sought to make you his wife, disgusts me."

"I see. Then you will not fault me if I choose to move back into my own room?"

"I think it would be wise, for the time being."

"I have been having disturbing dreams during reverie, but the one during my nap was stronger. We should spend some time away from being lovers."

"I was thinking much the same. You will be leaving for Straankeep as soon as the snows start to melt?"

"I will. I need to work on my clerical studies. I also wish to become a knight of the Astral Blade, or rather, it seems that my destiny is pointing me to become a knight."

Kamiel sat on the bed and nodded as Katla picked up her things and left for her own room.

* * *

Katla wondered if spring would ever come.

The upper rooms became colder as a blizzard piled up a blanket of snow two stories high.

Fuel for the small braziers in the private rooms was running low, so the people inside the lodge moved down into the great hall to conserve warmth. Between the heat from the kitchen fires and the larger braziers in the great hall, Kamiel assured everyone they would survive out the wicked storm.

Yuula added that they had plenty of food in the stores as long as no one was gluttonous or wasteful with the food.

Katla took her turns in the kitchens, the watch posts and other duties assigned to her, but she felt no sense of satisfaction in her work. No matter how much praise she received for work well done, she did not feel that she was doing enough.

The strange visions, similar to the one Katla had during her nap, kept invading her thoughts during reverie. In order to avoid the visions, she took reverie less and less.

Her restlessness was made worse by Kamiel. Kamiel made a blatant show of flirting with several of the other female guests whenever Katla was in the room. Katla did not mind the flirting, but the way Kamiel would turn to her with a smug expression every time she glanced his way made her upset.

Katla wanted to talk to Kamiel, not to scold, only to speak to him about his comment on Kymil's pitch pots. Kamiel always found some way to walk off and ignore her completely.

Work in the kitchens became more of a chore than it should have been. Yuula constantly berated Katla. "You ruined my son. I do not what kind of spell you used on him, but he will never find true love now. Not after he had your body."

She traded work in the watch posts with anyone who would let her. If Kamiel wanted to be out of her sight, then she would do so. She hoped being out of his sight would help her odd dreams dissipate.

Her rigorous work schedule helped fend off the dreams for a short time. Eventually, the visions came to her in her waking moments.

To avoid Kamiel, Yuula, and anyone else who would make her feel hated, she moved into the lower tunnel leading to the guard posts. Once there, she reverted to practicing with her sword in order to alleviate her tension. She craved the euphoria of battle. While training did not fill the void, it helped her feel better.

Iasa grew very concerned when Katla moved into the tunnel. "What did Kamiel do to you?"

"Nothing."

"He had to have done something to make you like this. I have never seen you this bad. I hope you don't start crying the flower tears. How in the hell am I going to explain that to Yuula?"

"I don't care. This has nothing to do with Kamiel or flowers or you."

"You are working yourself too hard."

"I am keeping the visions away." Katla blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself.

"You have told me nothing about visions. I am your best friend. Why have you not told me this?"

"It is none of your concern."

"To the hells it is not! It is not just my concern, but everyone's here if yougrow ill."

"I am not ill, just bothered."

"Well you being bothered is making you ill. I can see it clearly even if no one else does." He shook his head a couple of times, "How could they when you avoid everyone? No one can see you have lost weight. Your eyes have hollowed from lack of rest." He stood and tapped his finger against his chin. " I have an idea. Wait here."

Katla groaned heavily as Iasa sped upstairs. She did not want help. This was something she had to sort through on her own, or at least she believed so.

Bhintel walked slowly down the steps laden with a basket of bread he was taking to those in the watch posts. "You will catch a cold if you stay down here too long. Spring is on its way, despite the heavy storms."

"How can you tell, Bhintel?"

"Look around you at the moisture in the cavern. It is starting to flow in small rivulets, rather than in icy spurts." He said as he put a finger on one of the walls. "The moss is getting bigger as well."

"Is that how they know the seasons in the underdark?"

"One of the ways. Here, I have an extra loaf of bread, I will share half of it with you after I make sure Ormin and the other boy are not asleep at their posts. Winter makes the body exhausted too quickly."

Katla nodded as Bhintel walked past her to make his deliveries. He quickly returned and sat by her. "Now, talk to me."

"Iasa did not send you down here?"

"No, I saw him speed upstairs as I was coming this direction. Not that it matters. You need to talk to someone. You have been avoiding everyone for days."

"I don't really feel like talking."

"But you will. I will be the one to listen. You are not the only outcast in this place."

Katla looked in the directions of the guard posts and back to Bhintel. "Ormin des not seem to mind. He is your son, yet no one treats him any differently. Not the way they treat you and me."

"He has always been coddled and protected by Yuula and has been surrounded by love. He has no idea what it means to be half drow. He will not until he is confronted with it in full force."

Katla nodded and looked at the damp floor of the tunnel.

"Do you think being an elf-bane any worse than being a drow on the surface?" Bhintel asked.

"I don't know. I have never been a drow."

Bhintel chuckled. "So true. But the hate is the same, I imagine. Always either being used or running for your life."

Katla nodded again. "Then there is the dreams I have whenever I sleep or take reverie."

"Tell me. Dreams can reveal much. It was a dream that initially brought me to the surface, I was frightened at first, not knowing what it meant. Even prophetic dreams are steeped in allegory."

"I see someone I love very much making love with someone else, but for some reason, I see that other woman as being me, and yet not me. It makes no sense."

"Kamiel avoiding you does not help either. Do not look surprised. I have eyes. Kamiel seems to be thinking with his loins rather than with his head these days."

"I thought he was my friend. It does not bother me that we are no longer lovers. He avoids me for no reason. I just need to talk to him on an important matter. I don't understand at all. When he found out Kymil Nimesin had been one of my suitors, he changed. He thinks of me as vile. The whole courtship to Nimesin was none of my doing. I never liked the man."

Bhintel furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose. "He never bothered to explain his anger?"

"No, he only said that he hated Nimesin worse than any other being."

Bhintel whistled as he let out a breath. "This is complicated, because he did not tell you, and I am unsure if I should."

Katla looked up at Bhintel as tears that she kept inside began to leak down her face. "Please tell me."

Bhintel groaned and closed his eyes. He shook his head as he stood.

Katla grabbed his arm. "Please, I beg of you. Kamiel will not talk to me. I must know!"

Bhintel gently removed Katla's hand and walked towards the stairs. He turned for a moment to regard Katla as she huddled on the floor. He took a deep breath as he spoke, "Kymil Nimesin is Kamiel's natural father."

The bowl of one of the small braziers from the private rooms came rolling down the stairs. Iasa stood in the doorway and looked at Bhintel in disbelief. "He is what?"

Bhintel turned to Iasa , "Go pick up the brazier, Iasa, before Yuula finds out you brought it down here and dented it." He slowly pushed past Iasa through the door.

"Oh Katla, I am so sorry." Iasa said as he dropped the bundle next to her.

"You know better than any one that I need no pity."

"Not that. I spilled some of the oil and pitch that was leftover in the brazier onto your clean clothes."

"What do you think you are doing, Iasa?"

"I am your best and oldest friend. I am moving down here with you, so I can make sure you don't get sick." He sat next to Katla after he picked up the small brazier and put it upon its tripod.

"I will be fine."

"Now you will, with the extra body heat and the heat from that borrowed brazier, this place will be cozy in no time."

"Oh Iasa," Katla said as she threw her arms around him, "You are starting to act like yourself again, like you did before all this elf-bane madness happened!"

Iasa took a deep breath and pulled her closer into his arms. He spoke nothing of his lust or longing. He knew Katla needed a friend now, not a lover, and was ready to oblige her.

* * *

A loud banging on one of the windows of the upper rooms broke Kamiel's rest. He unwound the supple legs of the female from around him, got up and dressed. He grabbed a sword that was propped against the wall before climbing the stairs to investigate. "Damn those fools at the watch posts. No one should have gotten this close."

He whipped back the curtains of the window in the empty room, expecting an enemy, only to find Iain's nose pressed to the pane of the magical window. A grin plastered on his face.

Kamiel dropped the sword and pressed the knot in the wall that allowed the barrier to disappear.

Iain tumbled in head first. The wizard was laughing as Kamiel helped him the rest of the way into the room before closing the magical window.

"What is the matter with you? Don't you know you could have been killed?"

"Bah! I know where those magic watchtowers are. I revealed myself and waved as I walked past."

"I am not talking about the guard posts. How in the hells..." Kamiel started before he looked at the strange contraptions on Iain's feet.

"Like 'em? I made them myself,using instructionsfrom one of my books. Northeastern nomads use them to walk the snowdrifts there. They are called snow shoes. " Iain rattled as he unstrapped the round, netted devices from off of his boots. "I have found the answer. I need to talk to your lady at once."

"My lady?" Kamiel said as he lead Iain down the stairs to the great hall.

"Katla, you silly boy. "

"Oh." Kamiel looked around the room, expecting to see Katla among the guests. He frowned as he noticed that neither she nor any of her belongings were in sight.

Iasa calmly walked in from downstairs. " Oh I see he made it in. Since it was Iain, we saw no need to raise an alarm."

"And who is 'we'?"

"The three of us manning the guard posts, of course." Iasa bit back.

"Why three? Only two of the posts are working."

"Well, then you have not been listening because Lysar told you last week me and one of the other wizards staying here got the third one working. Lysar himself is leading the group that is digging the other two posts out. Of course you head was down Aliba's cleavage both times, so perhaps you did not hear."

"Aliba?" Iain questioned.

"One of the guests, Iain. Iasa, where is Katla? I don't see her or her things."

Iasa blew up in Kamiel's face, waking the entire room. "You are dense as a piece of stone! Katla moved into the tunnels nearly three weeks ago. I moved down there last week, as did Lysar to keep her from killing herself. She has been taking up every guard duty she can get. This time she has been in the guard post for nearly four days straight and won't let anyone relieve her of her post. She just takes the food we deliver and growls for us to leave. Not that you would care. You haven't been paying attention to anything or anyone as of late. Good thing Bhintel and Lysar are around to keep things going while you wallow in your own pleasures! You selfish, unfeeling clod!"

Kamiel stood there stunned as he looked back to Iasa and then to the faces around the room. Every face he met turned away from him. Kamiel felt small. He realized he was acting the same way Nimesin, his absent father, might act and he was ashamed.

"Well are you going to just stand there, or are you going to make things right for what you did? You know better than anyone that staying in the watch posts can make the guard ill." Iasa said in a calm tone.

"I will go talk to her. Iasa, will you get something for Iain to drink. I am certain he is exhausted after his walk."

* * *

Katla wondered to herself how she could stand the stink of the guard post. If it had been anything other than her own mess, she knew she could not. How many days she had gone without sleep or reverie, she did not know. She had grown ill. She did not want Iasa or Lysar, whom had moved into the tunnel with them a day after Iasa had, to know of her illness.

Her clothing was heavily soiled from sweat, vomit and lack of hygiene. Her hair fell in limp, dirty clumps around her face and down her back.

Bits of uneaten food littered the floor. She had not bothered to empty the chamber pot she had brought with her, adding to the vile stench of the place.

She hoped that if she stayed at the post long enough, Lysar and Iasa would go back to staying in the great hall.

The first few days the two had stayed down in the tunnel with her were nice, but as time went on, they kept trying to get her to go back to living upstairs. She could not handle going back up there. Going up there would make the dreams, which she had managed to suppress, come back.

Katla felt that if she stayed in the tunnel until spring broke fully, she and Iasa would be able to slip out of the lodge without Kamiel noticing.

"Katla?"

Katla ignored the voice calling to her, believing it was her mind playing tricks on her once again from her lack of rest.

"By the gods, Katla!"

Katla turned her weary eyes towards the opening to the guard post to see Kamiel crouched there, his eyes wide with worry.

"Go away."

"Katla, at least let me help you clean this place up. Let me empty the chamber pot and go get a small broom to sweep up."

"Go away."

"You can't stay here, Katla. You will die if you do."

"Then I will no longer be a burden."

"I will take this and be right back." Kamiel took the chamber pot to the garderobe in the dungeons and left it there.

* * *

Kamiel went to the kitchen to find a hand broom.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yuula said as her son started to rush out. "A broom will not clean seed off the stone floor."

"I am going to go sweep out one of the guard posts."

"The one _it_ is in?"

"Katla is not an, 'it.' I have never seen anyone in such despair before. I can not let her die for my mistake."

"Oh let it sit there and die. It turned you into a rutting animal with her vile curse. You quit thinking of anything except your loins since it left your bed."

"Mother! That is not true. I was the one who pushed her away. I overreacted when I found out Kymil Nimesin had been one of her suitors. My anger, and the fact that we are snowed in, is what fueled my 'rutting,' not Katla!"

Yuula stood there stunned. She shuddered at the memory of the man she once thought she had loved. The man who abused her and threw her away. "Did you tell her?" She grabbed Kamiel's tunic and shook him. "Did you tell her who Kymil Nimesin is? Did you tell her what he did?"

"No. And that, mother, I believe is the problem." He yanked his arm away from Yuula and walked out of the room with the small broom and dustpan in his hands.

* * *

Katla was in serious pain. "Damn you, Kamiel. Your cruelty doesn't stop. You take my chamber pot away now."

"Katla, I am back. Now you just sit there and rest, I will clean this up."

"Why?" She said as she turned her face away and looked at the landscape.

"Because you are too weak to make it down those stairs."

"I need to piss."

Kamiel reached gently for Katla and smoothed the hair away from her dirty face, causing her to turn and look into his eyes. "I will help you down the stairs."

Katla moved slightly and winced. She pulled the tunic up where it tried to slip off of her withered shoulder.

Tears welled in his eyes as he saw just how thin and sunken Katla had become. "Please. I know I have not earned it and I have been awful to you. But please, give me a chance to earn your trust again." He took Katla by the arm and tried to help her crawl to the entrance.

Katla jerked her arms back and huddled into a ball. "Why? When you act like your father's son?" Katla snapped hoarsely. "Are you going to kill me too? Just like _he _killed most of my family?"

Kamiel bumped his head on the frame as he jerked up. "What did you say?"

"Kymil Nimesin burned down my house, killing most of my family. I did not make the connection until you said that he would use his pitch potsto burn down the lodge. That is how the trees we lived in were destroyed. I would have been killed if Iasa hadn't pulled me out of the smoke. I wanted to talk to you about it, but you snubbed me, just likeKymil did."

"You know then?"

"Bhintel told me. I think he wanted me to go back to the great hall."

Kamiel simply nodded. He felt more the fool than he had when Iasa had berated him. "Come let me help you out of here. Iain is here, he wants to see you."

"I saw him walking on top of the snow with his strange boots. He is here to see me?"

"Yes. And you will have to come out of there and see him yourself if you want to find out about his contraption. I will help you."

Katla nodded and winced as he helped her down the narrow steps.

Kamiel supported her as he walked her to the garderobe off the dungeons so she could relieve herself.

"You are going to be fine Katla. I will make sure of it. I will prove that I will never be untrustworthy to you again."

Katla simply nodded and smiled. Kamiel had to catch her as she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Please Review 


	10. A Play on Words

**Chapter Ten: A Play of Words

* * *

**

Despite Yuula's constant protests, Kamiel cleaned off one of the tables in the kitchen and tore off all of Katla's clothes so he could see the extent of her self inflicted injury.

Bhintel gasped, and he saw the pile of skin and bones Katla had become.

Iasa, hearing that Katla had finally come out of the guard post, lead Iain into the kitchen. He squealed like a girl at the sight of Katla's withered body. "How did she? How did it get so bad so fast?"

"First we have to get her clean, Yuula get me a bowl of hot water and a couple of clean rags." Bhintel barked as he helped Kamiel. "Good, there are no sores. Iasa, go get some blankets so she will be comfortable."

"I will prepare some broth. " Iain said as he immediately headed for the fireplace.

"Oh Solonor, and all the gods of Arvandor please forgive me. What Have I done? What have I done?"

"Quit lamenting, Kamiel. There will be time for that later. She is not dead, just sick. Yuula, as soon as you are finished, go upstairs and find out if there is a cleric up there or someone who knows about poisons."

"Poison!" Kamiel shouted as he shot a hateful look at his mother.

"Not that kind, the kind that comes from being unclean." Bhintel said, "If she had stayed in the watch post much longer, she may have ended up a leper. I think you got her out of there just in time, but the poison of her own filth needs to be purged. I have seen this before, in the underdark, when the priestesses would imprison a valuable slave or a handsome male over a minor mistake."

Kamiel nodded as he helped Bhintel wipe Katla's body clean.

Iasa returned with blankets and pillows. In a matter of moments, Katla was wrapped and comfortable.

"It will be a little bit before my broth is done. Clean out that unused bark box and set in it. Push it near the fire. We will need to keep her warm." Iain said. "Besides, I don't think Yuula will be happy to have her table occupied for the time Katla needs to heal."

"Yuula can keep her mouth shut." Bhintel shot out as he saw Yuula start to make a smart remark. "You may be my mate, and I will love you forever, but I can not condone your part in this. You claim to hate cruelty, yet you are constantly cruel to that girl."

Yuula looked at the fragile thing that Katla had become and hung her head.

* * *

Katla fought to keep the dream from coming, yet she knew she could not. She had foolishly gone too long without rest or reverie, and could not wake from the vision.

For the first time since she first had the vision of Corellon's visit to the dark-haired pale woman, Katla allowed her spirit to remain within the woman's form when Corellon entered the room. She felt too curious to pull away.

As Katla felt Corellon lead the dark haired woman into her bedchamber, she was shocked to see what the lady's bedchamber resembled.

It was if Katla walked into the bedchamber she had as a child. The streams of multicolored light from the magically stained glass window rushed into the room, illuminating the furniture that grew directly out of the living tree. The furniture further encrusted with semiprecious stones to further reflect the light and illuminate the room. It was the one place as a child where Katla had felt wholly at peace.

Katla gasped at the sight. Isolder had this room destroyed and reworked when she went to foster with King Zaor.

"Is there something wrong Kalyaluhta?" Corellon said as he disrobed behind her and nibbled on her neck.

Katla gasped again. "Corellon? Why is this here? This is only a dream."

"I am in your bedchamber, as you wanted me to be. Is it not why you chose to call me unexpectedly to play mandalla with you? It is the only way your jealous sister allows me out of sight with no suspicion. She means to have me all to herself, you know. And, you also know that such a thing is not possible for me."

"Which sister?"

Corellon chuckled as he helped her out of her clothing, kissing her as he went, "The only sister you have, Kalyaluhta. She thinks you dull, sickly pale and ugly, but I do not. I never have. "

Katla felt warmth in his words, and also a sadness. She looked over to one of the side tables in the room. Atop it was a silver dagger with a ruby encrusted onyx handle. Gold filigree in lines from ruby to ruby made the handle look like it had been covered with webs.

Katla screamed in pain, not understanding why the sight of a simple dagger would cause such fear in her.

She cried fitfully, flowers cropping up at her feet as each tear hit the floor.

Katla looked around the room to see the scene had frozen in place. She was no longer in the body of the dark-haired woman. She stared as if looking at a pair of statues.

"This is a memory. It would be good if you do not dwell here anymore."

She turned to see Corellon, in full armor standing behind her, also regarding the scene frozen in time. "I should have warned you before not to dwell in these visions, but I often forget that you are only a fraction of what you once were. You will recall all of this in time, but if it distresses you, stop it. Just like you did a moment ago."

"I did not stop the dream."

"But you did. And now it is time to see to your mortal needs, go. Worry about this no more."

Everything went white and Katla cried out for Corellon. She cried bitter tears as she searched for him. She wanted Corellon's arms around her, to comfort her, to touch her.

* * *

"What in the hells is this!" Kamiel gasped as purple flowers sprouted from the wood sides of the crate where Katla lie.

She had lie there peacefully for three days, while Iain forced broth down her throat. Iasa and Kamiel took turns holding her hand and speaking soothing words. Bhintel checked for sores around her lips and on her feet. Even Yuula had found one of her healing potions that she had kept secreted away for an emergency to give to Katla.

None knew what to think when the tirade started.

Katla was screaming for Corellon in her sleep, calling for the god to do things to her that made Kamiel blush. Then the screaming stopped and she cried. Where her tears hit the wood, flowers grew.

Bhintel and Iain gasped as they saw the spectacle.

Yuula stood frozen with eyes wide as she breathed out, "A miracle? It must be."

"Why do you say that, my mate?" Bhintel turned to regard Yuula.

"Because I helped clear one of the upper rooms so one of the guests, a devotee of Corellon could see the moon tonight. SinceKatla is a cleric of Corellon, he wanted to pray for her on this holy night. It is Lateuquor."

"What is happening?" Iasa rushed into the room and saw the tears and the flowers. He panicked and pushed Kamiel aside, nearly knocking Katla, makeshift bed and all into the fireplace. "Don't look at her! Please, it is not her fault! She can't help this!"

Kamiel quickly moved to keep Katla way from the flames and shook Iasa a couple of times. "You numbskull! Do you want her to be burned?"

"But I have to protect her. The flowers. Nobody is allowed to see the flowers."

Iain immediately pushed a cup of wine into Iasa's trembling hands. "Now boy, what is this all about? You think we should hate her for a bit of magic? Ha! By Oghma! She's an elf, just like you are. Your folk all have magic in your veins. So what if hers manifests is flowery tears. It doesn't frighten me, and it shouldn't frighten you."

Iasa looked at Iain for a moment.

Iain made a wide grin. "That girl has a lot more magic in her than that, as I discovered. That is the reason I am here. Now we just have to get her awake before I can tell you just exactly what I found."

Iasa hung his head. "It is about the elf-bane, isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no. Like I said. It is only right that she hear it first. You will all just have to hold your horses until she is better. Now if someone else would like to take over feeding her, I need to get upstairs and finish my lessons on weaving snow shoes. The poor bored sots up there want to see what it is like hunting with them on. Can't blame them. Dried meat and vegetable mush would do me in too." Iain hummed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I will feed her, Kamiel, You need to go take reverie." Iasa put his hand lightly on Kamiel's shoulder.

Kamiel nodded and stood. "Iasa, how long has she made flowers like that?"

"As long as I can remember. But they only come when she is deeply distressed. Her father, Isolder wanted to keep the flowers a secret. They are part of her curse, so he told me."

"Nonsense." Yuula added, "This is a miracle. Don't any of you know the fable of the warrior of the flower tears? Plus I bet none of you thought to measure what day or evening her tears turned to flowers. I would bet they always flowered on the day preceding or the night of Lateuquor, which tonight happens to be. That is how the fable goes."

"Mother, I would appreciate it if you would tell thefable to Iasa and to Bhintel while I take reverie. It is obvious neither of them have heard the tale."

"The tale was Kamiel's favorite bedtime story when he was small. I am surprised, you Iasa, had never heard it, for both the King and Queen of Evermeet are said to have descended from the warrior in the fable."

* * *

_** -The Warrior of the Flower Tears-**_

_There once was a young male who lived in a monastery, long before the sundering. An orphan, he had no knowledge of the love of parents, only the charity and love of the clerics of Corellon in the hallowed walls. _

_His hair was black as a raven's, so black that it looked blue when the sunlight hit the fine tendrils. His body was honed from all of the rigorous work he did perfecting his weapon's skill, as did all of the clerics in the order. _

_The priests often commented that he had surpassed all expectations with his command of the sword ,the bow, and many other weapons as well. The young male was the best warrior in their order. _

_Although he was fine of form, and the females fawned over him, he took no interest in carnal lusts, save for the female for which he felt the pull of thiramin. His mind was always on his flower garden, and his mate shared his enthusiasm._

_He tended the garden with the love of a parent for his children. He felt the love of the gods flow through him as he tended the gardens, more so than he ever had from studying the tomes within the walls. _

_A gentle soul was he. He could have spent the rest of his days content to tend the garden, but it was not to be. _

_As he tended his flowers one day, one of the priests informed him that a Captain from the elven army had come. All of the finest warriors were to leave the monastery to fight in the war against drow invading from the black city to the south. The warrior had to leave his home, despite his wish to stay._

_He cried tears as he left to go fight with an enemy he had only read about in books._

_Unnoticed by the soldiers that fell in step were the flowers that grew from his tears as they fell to the ground._

_He and the other soldiers celebrated a somber Lateuquor as they made camp the first night. The young male continued his somberness. He prayed to Corellon for strength to do what he must._

_He fought ferociously, killing every invader who came to meet his sword. None could defeat him. He felt the battle song of the heavens within his very being. He felt a sensation so euphoric that he craved battle. The pull of battle became so intoxicating to him, that from time to time he would strike at his allies as much as his enemies, not realizing which was which._

_Every Lateuquor, he shed tears for those whom he had unwittingly wounded or killed. He felt the flowers to be the gift to those he wronged and his penance. _

_Many of his own allies began to fear the blinding battle rages, yet they felt that the warrior was the only one who could lead them to victory._

_One Lateuquor, on the eve of another battle, he planted his sword in the ground and prayed. "Corellon, please allow me to see friend from foe. I am a gardener, and the invaders are the weeds, but I should not cut down the flowers with them. Please guide my hands." His tears fell across his sword, encrusting it with the flowers. The flowers turned into a design on the sword, allowing him to tell friend from foe in battle._

_The next Lateuquor, he prayed for a way to push back the invaders. As he slashed away in the next battle, the tears fell at the tragedy of it all. The flowers from his tears formed a vine, trapping his enemies._

_With every prayer and every tear, the warrior of the flower tears helped gain victory after victory, until the invaders were forced back to their black city._

_All cheered him as he returned home, celebrating his tears as much as they did his sword. Both his prowess and his sentiment won the war.

* * *

_

Katla, still somewhere between sleep and wakefulness listened to the fable. It comforted her somewhat to hear Yuula's voice speaking gently rather in that of a scold.

As the words of the fable continued, Katla fought to bring herself to fully awake. She slowly opened her eyes, but no one seemed to notice. Their complete attention was on Yuula and her story.

Katla moved her head to peer at the sides of the box and saw the flowers growing out of the wood. She blinked a couple of times. "Where am I?"

"Katla!" Iasa squeaked as he turned. "You are awake! Are you hungry? Do you need another pillow?"

Katla groaned and shook her head. "Quit fawning, Iasa. It does not become you."

Iasa laughed. He could not help himself. He had wondered if he would ever hear her voice again, and now that she spoke, she answered him with humor.

"It is not very funny, Iasa." Yuula protested.

"But it is. " Katla croaked back, "I have always told him that he was born the wrong sex."

Bhintel laughed as Iasa furrowed his brow.

* * *

"Katla, you should not be up." Kamiel said as he looked at Katla standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of bean porridge.

"I am sick of lying there. Besides, Iain refuses to tell me the reason visit until I can go upstairs."

"You still don't look well."

"Lying there will not make me feel better. I am stiff from not training with my sword. The stiffness hurts me more."

Kamiel chuckled and took the bowl from her hands and put it with the dirty dishes. "Stuffing food down too fast is not good for you either."

Katla smiled back at him, "I was finished anyway. I wanted nothing to go to waste, since we are snowed in."

"That is another reason that you need to go upstairs. The storm is over. The sun is out. It is still cold, but as long as we don't have another freak storm, the snow will melt away in no time." He sighed as he tried to smile. "I moved your things upstairs into the great hall. Before long, the tunnel to the watch posts will be unusable. It floods to the top of the stairs leading down there every spring." Every time his eyes caught hers, he turned away.

"Stop that, Kamiel. I will not pass final judgment on you because you look me in the face."

"After what I did to you? I wonder why you forgive me, when I have trouble forgiving myself."

"Now you are starting to sound like Iasa. "

Kamiel turned his head to look at Katla. "Iasa is a good fighter and turning out to be a very good ranger. Why do you have to berate him so?"

"Because he constantly blames himself for everything. He broods when things do not go as he planned. He has ever since we were little. I would watch your back. I know he is still upset you and I were lovers."

"I think that has become a moot point. Especially, since he and Lysar went outside to hunt yesterday. They used the snow shoes Iain taught them to make. When they got back, Iasa told me that he and Lysar had been having long talks. Iasa is convinced that you and I were lovers because I showed myself to be less clingy."

Katla laughed, "I hope so. I don't like clingy people."

Kamiel turned on his heel and headed out of the kitchen ands to the stairs to the great hall. He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Are you coming? I don't want to have to wait here."

Katla stomped after him and looked up into his face. "Who says you have to escort me?"

"My mother. She is now convinced you are some sort of fabled warrior. She warns me that if you scrape so much as an elbow, I will feel her hand on my backside."

Katla laughed loudly as they made their way up the stairs.

A few cheers rang out as several of her new friends saw Katla enter the room.

"Katla!" Iasa squealed as he threw his arms around her.

"Ah, up and around quick I see!" Iain spouted with childlike glee. "Good! I have been so busy with my lessons teaching everyone here how to make snow shoes, that I have not had a spare moment." He turned to the young man next to him. "Keep at it, you will get it."

Katla followed Iain as he waved them towards the dais. Iain rummaged through his belongings and pulled out a book, some paper, an inkwell and quills.

"Tell me Lady Katla, do you read elven shorthand glyphs?"

"Some. I, as a cleric use them in healing."

"Ah," Iain sat down and patted for Katla to sit beside him. Iasa and Kamiel sat behind the two so they could see .

"You should be able to make out some of this. I have searched through all of my tomes and I found this. This is the answer to much of what you have been searching for. It will certainly lift your spirits." Iain laya book in Katla's hands.

Katla gave him a quizzical look. "You have been studying, for my benefit."

"Well yes, and for my own curiosity. I found that book on a shelf behind a stack of journals."

The book was not impressive looking. It was of worn, plain leather with no ornamentation.

Katla flipped through the first few pages and frowned from discouragement, "How can this be of any use to me? It is only a ledger of births, deaths and marriages, with some minor notes."

"That it is, that it is. This is a copy of an old census ledger from the elves of Shilmista, which lies near the Snowflake Mountains. It is pretty dull, at least until you get to the page I have marked with a ribbon."

Katla rolled her eyes and shook her head, but turned to the page with the ribbon. To the side was a large note commenting on the number of immigrants and births.

"What does it say, Katla, I can't see." Iasa said as he tried to read over Katla's shoulder.

_"So far there have been several births of violet-eyed children among the refugees as well as those whom married into them. His majesty is thrilled, but many do not share his enthusiasm. He says that the children are a gift, to help keep invading goblins and orcs from taking Shilmista. Those who do not agree with the king, do so out of fear. Non want to get in the middle of an elf berserkergang once the power is released."_

_  
_"See! See what I mean Katla?"

"I don't really understand. What is a berserkergang?"

"It is the state of euphoria that a holy warrior feels when in battle. It is said that when this euphoria hits, the warrior becomes fearless and unbeatable. I have read about it happening much to the human barbarian tribes to the north, but I never would have imagined that there were such warriors among the elves as well. You, my lady, are a berserker, not a bane."

Katla closed the ledger and stared dumbfounded. "How? How did such a mistake..."

Before she could finish, Iain pulled the stopper out of his ink bottle and placed the quill into it. He turned so that he could smooth out the paper where Kamiel and Iasa as well as Katla could see what he wrote.

"You are the victim of a misplaced line in a shorthand glyph. Whether that line was misplaced on purpose or accident, I don't know. But just look here. This is the glyph for bane." Iain took the quill and made a symbol on the paper. "Now, this is the symbol for berserker. " Iain's quill strokes were identical to the first symbol, save for the last line that went at a gentle diagonal slope to the left rather than straight down.

"Holy Corellon!" Iasa breathed, "Is there an example of that glyph in the book?"

"There most certainly is. That is why I am giving it to Lady Katla. The ledger will arm her better than any weapon. Now which will be her champion? Since I never give anything like that away for free, and Katla is still mending, I need to have a sparring match with someone."

"I will cut you to metaphorical ribbons." Kamiel said as he jumped up.

"Not until I am through." Iasa said as jumped up, spilling Iain's ink bottle.

"I will fight youover the spilled ink, Iasa, but Katla has the right to choose who will spar with me."

"I will do so myself. I can best these two with only one good arm. I think, even in my condition, I can give you a good show."

Iain laughed and clapped his hands. "I was hoping you would say that." He ran to his pack, pulled out a sword in its scabbard. "In an hour then?"

"Done."

Kamiel waved his arms in the air. "Wait, where are we going to hold the match?"

"I was hoping outside, wearing snow shoes." Iain said with a twinkle in his eye. "I will even give her my spare pair."

Katla smiled, despite the protests from others in the room. "Then I will meet you outside, in two hours. I need time to acquaint myself with the snow shoes."

Iain grinned widely. "Done."

* * *

The snow had melted much while Katla was mending. Kamiel and some of the other guests had managed to dig out the front door so none had to reach the outside through the upper windows.

Katla was surprised to see that many of those who had been standing guard in the magical guard posts now returning to the watch posts in the trees.

"Katla, this is insane. You should not be out here in the cold. I know the snow is not as deep as before, but you are still too ill."

"Iasa, how do those on watch get to the posts in the trees with the snow still so deep? "

"Iain showed us all how to make snow shoes. Quit changing the subject."

"I am fine. I memorized my healing spells early this morning. This is good for me. Relax."

"Your father will have my skin for a tunic." Iasa said as he parried one of Katla's thrusts.

"My father has no idea where I am. If you care to remember, Xarlion was supposedly taking us to Sonoria. As far as he knows we are still there." Katla whirled her sword around and stopped it a hair's breath from Iasa's neck. "You should be paying attention to what you are doing."

"That was not fair, distracting me like that. Besides, theses snow shoes are cumbersome."

"Distractions happen in battle." Katla sheathed her sword and rubbed her sore shoulder. "Besides, these snow shoes are not all that cumbersome once you attune yourself to their size. They weigh nothing at all." Katla walked over to the side of the camphor tree and sat on one of the low lying branches. She rolled her neck to relieve the soreness in her shoulders.

Iasa sheathed his sword and walked over to Katla to rub her shoulders. "You are still sore from all the inactivity. You should slow down a bit before your sparring match. You still have an hour. Enjoy it."

Katla blinked a couple of times as she listened to Iasa's soothing words. "Has something happened to your voice? You aren't whining at me as much as you usually do."

"I am growing up. I have learned so much since we came here. Lysar has become my best friend. He has taught me how spoiled I really am. I never really had any friends. Well, except for you, but you are a girl. It is a little different."

Katla smiled. "I suppose you are right. Not that I can empathize. I really have no female friends."

"That will change when we get to Straankeep. I am certain there will be plenty of female knights in the Order. That is what you want to do?"

"Yes, Iasa, it is."

* * *

"Kamiel, I have something to discuss with you before we go watch Katla spar." Lysar nervously said. "It is about the last magic watch post."

"So you got the last of the four dug out and working?" Kamiel replied in a droll monotone. "That will be good. Even with no one able to man the posts, the magic emitted while all four work will help to keep the lodge hidden from our enemies."

"So you know about the door at the top of the middle flight of those stairs to the posts. Why was it covered by rubble and why is it so warded. I doubt even the guests skilled in disarming wards could get through those."

"They can't. It takes a special key."

Lysar looked at his older brother in anger. "I suppose you have the key?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Your father gave it to me after he filled that passage with rubble. He told me to give it to you after you found the door and after you had the knowledge to take responsibility for it's keeping. This lodge is much more than it seems to the guests."

Lysar frowned. "Why have you never told me this?"

"Listen. Your father saved my life and the life of my mother. He taught me all of the secrets of this place long before you were conceived. Those secrets need to be kept."

"Then, The Ranger's Rest **is** connected to Myth Drannor as I have suspected."

Kamiel put his arms around Lysar into a hug. "No, although one of the lower sealed tunnels does lead there. This place is an ancient stronghold and a mythal all on its own." He released his brother and took his hand. "Lets find a private place to talk. I need to tell you about who really claims ownership to the lodge. You can examine the door next winter."

"I suppose. The water is nearly up to my knees already."

* * *

Outside of his wizardly robes, Iain was much trimmer, but he still was on the portly side. His shirt and tunic fit him like a glove and his pants showed that he possessed lean leg muscles. He looked more like a fighter than a lowly wizard. Unfortunately, Katla observed, Iain was also much more dexterous in the snow shoes than she was.

"Whenever you are ready, milady."

"This is a bad idea, Katla." Iasa said as he looked at the way Iain flourished his sword. "I have never seen a wizard handle a sword like that."

"Oh please be quiet, Iasa. You act like this is a match to the death."

"It could be in your condition."

Katla shook her head. "Where is Kamiel? He told me he would referee the match?"

Kamiel and Lysar walked out of the lodge and stood by Katla and Iasa.

"Lysar, what is that twinkle in your eyes about?" Katla asked.

"I will let Kamiel tell you about it later. You have a match to win."

"Hey! Are you ready to be smitten?" Iain said as he stepped inside the lined of a circle drawn in the snow.

"I was smitten by someone else a long time ago. I have no interest in visiting your bed."

Iain and the rest of the guests laughed at her jest as Katla slowly drew her sword and stepped into the circle.

Iain immediately lunged for her. Katla sidestepped easily to avoid the thrust of his sword.

"That is no good." Iain snarled, "I have you right where I want you."

"Not likely." Katla replied as she swung deftly towards Iain.

He easily blocked the sword. "This is not some sort of child's play, girl. Fight me!"

Katla snarled and put her full weight into another blow towards Iain only to have her swing interrupted by a spell that exited from the tip of Iain's sword.

Iain laughed and backed up a bit, as he made another swing straight for Katla's midsection.

"He's cheating!" Iasa howled.

"He knows exactly what he is doing ." Kamiel reached out an arm to keep Iasa from throwing himself into the fight. "If you step in it will cause an all out brawl."

Iain laughed more riotously as the tip of his blade sliced a clean cut into Katla's tunic. "Come at me girl. "

Katla cast a silence spell over Iain, giving him a chance to come in closer for another slice.

Iain happily took the opportunity to deliver another slice to Katla's tunic. His silent laughter began to irk Katla.

Although no sound came from his mouth, Iain continued to taunt Katla with lewd facial gestures and mouthed insults.

Katla wondered why Iain was being so cruel. She landed a few cuts on Iain's tunic and blocked almost every move.

Suddenly, Iain lunged, made a side swipe and caught Katla by the arm. Blood started to well up from the shallow cut.

Katla took one look at her own blood and her control waned. She paused a moment to wonder why Iain cut her.

Iain took a calculated strike to draw a shallow cut to Katla's leg.

Katla lost control as the battle rage came upon her. She fought and laughed maniacally. She slashed at Iain until he had several cuts all over his body.

Finally, Iain threw his sword aside, went down on his knees and threw his hands in the air in surrender. He indicated to one of the spectators to dispel the silence spell Katla placed upon him. "Katla, you have won. Katla come back now the fight is yours. "

Katla breathed heavily with her eyes wide. She raised her sword above her head in a killing blow.

"Katla!" Kamiel screamed forcefully as he stepped forward with his sword drawn. "Stop right now!"

Katla angled her sword to the side at the last minute, slicing off a lock of Iain's hair. "Frightened you didn't I?"

Iain gave a sigh of relief as he saw Katla plant her sword in the snow next to him and hold out her hand to help him up.

"Frightened? Girl, I was mortified."

Kamiel sheathed his weapon and went to Katla's side. "I thought you were so deep in the madness that you would kill him."

Katla chuckled, "With all of the intense training and discipline my father put me through? One thing I learned early on was how to gain control of my rage. I just did not know that the rage was because I was a berserker."

Iain stood and patted her on the back as he laughed. "Good girl! Your father must be a very wise man."

"Yes, he truly is. In some ways."

Iain lead her towards the door of the lodge where all of the guests were clamoring back indoors. "An added benefit to this match is that because you succumbed to the rage, you should be entirely healed from your illness."

"What?"

Iain could not answer. One of the female guests started fawning over him and dragging him inside the lodge so she could tend his wounds.

"He told me that while a warrior is under the berserkergang, the body heals at a phenomenal rate." Kamiel answered for Iain.

"Katla let me check you wounds." Iasa elbowed past Kamiel to look at Katla's torn sleeve. As he tore the cloth the rest of the way off of her arm, he noticed the cut was only a faint red line.

"See what I mean?" Kamiel said as he pointed to the cut. "Your wounds are already nearly healed. I know that cut was longer and a bit deeper when Iain dealt it to you."

"Are you saying , Kamiel that her wounds will be entirely healed by tonight?" Iasa said as he stared again at the faint cut.

"Most likely, but only after some rest."

"Yes, I could use a nap. The match took a lot out of me."

"I will have your room readied. You will not get any peace if you try to sleep in the great hall. Until then, you can have my room."

Iasa growled. "You are not going to try to seduce her again, are you?"

"I have duties for the rest of the day. If you are so frightened for her welfare, you can go rest in my room with her."

"Iasa, Kamiel and I are no longer lovers, but we are friends. I am certain he is only being nice."

"I am certain he is only pacifying his guilty conscience."

Kamiel held open the door so Katla and Iasa could enter the lodge. "Perhaps I am, but my room, the room my brothers share and the one Bhintel and my mother share are the only ones that are not freezing cold. Unless Katla wants to go back and rest in the kitchen?"

"No thank you!" Katla said with a chuckle as she pushed through the people in the great hall. She ran up the steps to Kamiel's room and buried herself in the blankets without taking off her clothes and fell instantly to sleep.

* * *

Please Review 


	11. The Road West

**Chapter Eleven: The Road West

* * *

**

Spring seemed to come too fast for Katla. It was not that she hated the spring, but loathed the journey to Straankeep that came with the coming of spring.

Iasa was not happy about going to his father's new home. He, like Katla, wished they could avoid going.

The day before they were to leave, Kamiel tried to talk the two out of going back . "I know you two think it is your responsibility, but I don't think it is. Besides, either route to the west will be dangerous for any inexperienced travelers like yourselves. It might be better for the both of you if you joined up with one of the groups leaving."

"Are there any going west?"

"None that you would want to travel with, Katla. Most of the Amaquissars are heading towards Evereska, and I know you do not want to go there."

"Certainly not."

"Why not Katla? After all, my father's cousin, Kymil lives there. We both know him. I am sure he would help."

Kamiel frowned. "You have not told him yet?"

"I did not want to send him into a lamenting fit."

Iasa stood and put his hands on his hips. "Enough secrets, Katla. Now what are you talking about?"

Katla stood and went nose to nose with Iasa. "Kymil Nimesin burned down Wisteria Manor. He killed most of my family and nearly got both of us killed."

"Nonsense! You have no proof of that."

Kamiel stood and crossed his arms. "Actually, she does. I gave her a partially burned pitch pot from the last bit of arson he performed. All she has to do is compare it to the one Isolder has, and you will have your proof. Nimesin is evil, no matter what kind of face he puts to the public."

Iasa pulled his sword. "Outside, Kamiel. You have slandered my blood kin and put false words in Katla's mouth."

Kamiel pulled his sword, marched to the door and kicked it forcefully open. "I can speak of Kymil Nimesin's evil all I wish. I also have the blood right to do so! More so than you!" He grabbed Iasa by the collar and shoved him out the door. "If you want to fight over it, cousin, fine by me!" Kamiel slammed the door behind him.

Katla started towards the door, but the few remaining guests rushed ahead of her. Those whom Iasa had rubbed the wrong way on more than one occasion longed to see Kamiel give Iasa a good beating.

By the time Katla made it out the door, Kamiel and Iasa were already fighting .

The small crowd was jeering and cheering as the swords rang .

"Stop it, both of you!" Katla screamed at the top of her lungs but neither of them heard her.

Neither Iasa nor Kamiel paid any attention to the sound of those around them. They concentrated every effort on their fight.

Iasa was doing well defending himself, but that was all he could do.

Kamiel slashed at Iasa , making several cuts.

Iasa tried to be careful to not allow Kamiel a killing blow, but Kamiel was simply too fast.

"You know, looking at their faces as they fight, it almost looks like they are brothers." Lysar commented as he put his hand on Katla's shoulder."

"They are cousins. " Katla breathed out. "You are right. Iasa has gotten a little taller over the winter. Now that I look, the resemblance is there."

"Cousins? Mom's side?"

"I am afraid not, Lysar."

"Ugh, no wonder." Lysar gripped onto Katla tighter.

"Watch your grip, Lysar, You are going to bruise up my shoulder."

Lysar let go as he and Katla watched Kamiel find an opening in Iasa's defense.

"Oh gods!" Katla screeched as she saw Kamiel's sword thrust into Iasa's midsection.

Iasa fell to the ground unconscious. The blood pooled around him as he lie on the snow patched grass.

Lysar rushed onto the battlefield. "Idiot! You are not supposed to kill our guests, no matter how bad you hate them!"

"Shut up Lysar. " He wiped his sword off on Iasa's tunic. "I am sure Katla can heal him up. I hit nothing vital. Healing up for a day or two in the dungeon should teach him to watch his mouth." Kamiel stomped back into the lodge and headed up to his room.

Katla went to Iasa and began using every healing spell she knew to stop the blood. As she looked, she noticed that Kamiel had used the sword thrust technique that Xarlion had taught her earlier that year. The technique that made a non lethal thrust look lethal.

Katla sighed with relief as the wound quickly closed .

"Kamiel says he has to spend a couple of days in the dungeon. I suppose that means that you will be putting your travel plans on hold for a few days."

"At least a week. Perhaps more if he catches a cold."

Lysar laughed. "Kamiel is such a conniver. This time of year there is a caravan of merchants who pass close to here. They go west across the Anauroch desert on their way towards Silverymoon. I just bet that Kamiel was thinking of a way to keep you here until the caravan got here. Iasa gave him an excuse."

Lysar and a few of the others lifted Iasa's limp form and carried him to the dungeon.

Katla followed close behind, offering a dozen complaints.

"Don't worry. Iasa is my friend. I will make sure he has a brazier and plenty of blankets. I won't let him get sick." Lysar said as he lay Iasa on the cot in the cell. "Go talk to Kamiel. I am sure he could use a little cheering up. He doesn't like to hurt people unless it is a life or death situation."

"Thank you, Lysar. I will talk to him, but I can not guarantee he will be cheered by my words."

* * *

"What do you want?" Kamiel groaned as Katla entered his room.

"Is there truly a caravan that goes west that passes through here every year?"

"Yes."

"Is that the reason you wounded Iasa?"

"You know that it is not. He is a spoiled, selfish brat. He needed to be taken down a peg before he caused you harm."

Katla moved closer to examine the superficial cuts Kamiel had gained in the fight. "Thank you for not killing him. You are right. He is selfish, but he is my friend."

"He is madly in love with you."

"He has no idea what love is. His father sent him away because he did not want to deal with more sons. My father tried to show him some caring, out of respect for his sister, who is Iasa's mother, but my father had too many other children and the responsibilities of the Astral Knights to deal with."

Kamiel nodded as he allowed Katla to heal his wounds.

"Kamiel, you are more like Corellon than you realize. Sometimes, when your voice sounds gruff, it is so much like his."

"You really do believe you have a personal bond to The Father God?"

"Yes, I do. I know it sounds far fetched, but it is true. Now that I know that I am a berserker, the bond makes a bit more sense. My feelings for Corellon are deeper than any other feeling of love I have ever had. It is a bond, and something more that I can not quite grasp the meaning of yet. I do know he comes to me, and he speaks to me."

Kamiel nodded. "Go over to that trunk, there is a green scarf inside, take it out and bring it here."

Katla opened the trunk and handed the scarf to Kamiel. He carefully unfolded the material and showed Katla the intricate embroidery in the center, a symbol of a harp within a circle.

"When you get to Silverymoon, there is a priest at the temple of Selune called Caramon. I want you to give this to him."

"This is the same symbol that is in the guard posts through the tunnel."

Kamiel nodded. "Someday perhaps you will understand its meaning. For now, let me just say that it, in it's own way, is a message. I have the feeling I will have some trouble after you leave."

"I will keep it safe."

Kamiel nodded as he lay back on the bed. "It may not sound surprising to you , but despite everything, I still love you. I wish thiramin was more predictable.If so, I could make you stay."

"But such a thing is not. I must go get something to eat."

Kamiel smiled as she left his room. "A remarkable woman." He sighed.

* * *

"You did not disagree with him?" Iasa grumbled as he grabbed his gear and readied himself for the journey east.

"No. You have been a pain for the past few months, with no good reason. A little time in his dungeon did you no harm. Besides, Lysar made sure you had a brazier and plenty of blankets and plenty to eat. You did far from suffer."

Iasa huffed and frowned. "I don't know you anymore Katla. You have been acting strange for weeks. I don't know how to tell you how I feel about it."

"It is not jealousy, I can tell you that much. Protectiveness, perhaps, but I know you are not in love with me."

"No need to be so blunt."

"You value duty and honor above all else. I have been your only friend for years. It is a natural mistake."

Iasa grabbed Katla around the shoulders for a hug. "You are right, of course. And.. there were so many things I could not really discuss with you, because you were a girl... and well because..."

"You were afraid I would tell my father about it and he would inform your mother who would inform your father. The end result being a beating."

"Yes. That too. There are just some things that can only be told man to man. If I had not met Lysar, my internal burdens might have stayed locked away." He released her from the hug, smiled and sighed "I have been going through some emotional turmoil. Well, I did not take it as far as you did, but I understand why you made yourself sick. I have been having strange dreams during my reverie. Dreams about someone I should not be dreaming about."

Katla gasped and blinked, " You have been dreaming about Arvandor too?"

Iasa looked at her wide eyed, "Is that why you were so distracted from your physical health? did your really see Arvandor?"

"Yes, Iasa. I saw Arvandor as clearly as the tree that makes up this hall. I had no control over it, until Corellon came to my dreams and showed me how to gain control of the visions. It was very unbalancing. Along with the knowledge that Kymil burned down Wisteria Manor, and the knowledge that Kamiel hated being Kymil's natural son. It was all just too much."

Iasa looked at Katla and nodded, "I am sorry I goaded him into that fight. Lysar told me after the first few days in the dungeon. I feel awful, but don't know how to apologize. I don't particularly like Kamiel, but I respect him. It takes much work to keep a place like this safe. If I had his resolve, I know I could face my father boldly."

"At least the scouts spotted the merchant caravan a days travel away, by their pace. We can be on our way as soon as their business here is conducted."

Iasa sighed, nodded, and continued to work on his gear for a few more moments. "I don't want to go to Straankeep. I will make sure you are safely there. I will stay long enough for you to earn your spurs and your holy sword, but then I must go. I need to find a way to bring Airlia back to Faerun."

Katla looked at him seriously. "Are you sure your father will let you leave? If Iagron shows his madness again, he will want you to be the heir to Straankeep. Who knows what Onagron will pull to keep you there."

"Then as my best friend, you must help me escape, or find a way to keep Iagron at bay. You can do it. You, above all other people can do it, Katla. After all, you have beatenIagron, thoroughly, once."

"I don't even remember his face, how the hellsdid I beat him? Besides, he is a very powerful wizard, like your father."

Iasa blinked a couple of times. "I can't believe it! You mean you don't know what happened the night your mother died?"

Katla took a few deep breaths as flashes of memory came into her head, but none of the pictures that flashed before her eyes made any sense. "I don't remember, only dark images."

Iasa nodded a couple of times. "Well perhaps it is for the best. Iain, while he was still here, let me read a little bit about berserkers. Those without proper training often forget themselves when in the midst of a rage. That is why Iain nearly pissed himself when you poised yourself during your duel."

"What are you getting at, Iasa?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that your mother's death was an accident? And, would you believe me that her murderer missed his mark and hit her when he was aiming at an assassin?"

"What are you talking about?"

Iasa took a deep breath and blew it out. A small tear graced his eye before he could wipe it away. "It is why I have such a heavy duty to you, Katla. I was the one who killed your mother. I did not mean to. I did not have a good a control of throwing knives then. I was restless that night. I was not supposed to be where I was, but I wanted to look out the windows at the stars without being bothered. Iagron was meeting your mother for a tryst. She was in love with him and he with her. They had plans to run away together."

Katla stood stunned as the pictures in her mind slowly began to take shape.

"Katla, I will never forget your screams, your mother's groans of death or Iagron's wailing. Iagron used spells to dispatch most of the assassins in the room, then turned to you. He screamed and ranted about it being all your fault because your mother insisted on taking you with her. Before he could let out with another spell, you grabbed one of your father's old long swords from the wall. It was twice your size, but you wielded it as if it weighed nothing. Your father had already begun to teach you some swordplay, but you waved the huge thing as if it were literally an extension of yourself. You nearly cut him down where he stood, before he turned and ran. That is when you dropped the sword and ran like a wailing banshee to wake up the rest of the household."

"You killed my mother." Katla breathed out. Her heart ached as tears ran down her face in rivers. The tears hit the wood floor and the flowers sprouted up.

Iasa let his own tears fall as he took Katla in his arms for a hug. "I am sorry, oh gods, I am so sorry. It was an accident. I saw the assassin headed towards her and tried to be a hero. I should have cried out instead."

Katla wiped her tears. She looked down at the flowers at her feet but was no longer afraid that they appeared. "No, do not blame yourself anymore. You tried your best. If I had known that was the reason that your duty to me was so strong, I would have released you. You could have gone to Nyärith with Airlia."

"I was shunned in your household. It was not the same as the way they treated you, but your siblings all knew I was a murderer. You and your father and Sandrine did not blame me for your mother's death. I did not realize that you did not remember."

Katla nodded. "Now I know. I promise I will help you find Airlia. Is it thiramin?"

Iasa said nothing, but shrugged.

"We had best get these flowers cleaned up before Yuula goes into another of her religious fits. I am glad Kamiel told me the story of the _Warrior of the Flower Tears_. I am certain it has to do with the history of the berserkers. Iain has promised to help research it. He is sending messages to the Edificent Library as well as Candlekeep to inquire about the information."

Iasa nodded again. "I think I will get something to eat and take reverie. I have much to think on."

Katla nodded, then shook her head as soon as Iasa left the room. "I wish I had remembered before now."

* * *

The merchants turned out to be quite a lively bunch. Not only were there people selling their wears, but minstrels and actors.

Katla sat between Kamiel and Iasa as a group of jugglers danced around to a lively tune.

"Where are Yuula, Ormin and Bhintel?"

"Mother wants to keep Bhintel and Ormin hidden. She worries that someone will try to kill them if they are seen. These merchants are mostly strangers and would not understand why there are two drow here."

"Bad for business as well, hmm?" Iasa added.

"Well, we do count on their supplies every year. Especially the healing potions and the wands that purify water that mother buys from that wizard over in the corner. He is the leader of the caravan, and never travels without a full entourage. Fellow knows about Ormin, but, it would be bad for his business as well if drow were spotted among us. Pity really. Ormin really likes the old man."

Katla rolled her eyes and picked at the food on her plate. She was not really hungry. The idea of traveling through the Anauroch both frightened and excited her. Also, Elliberyl Amaquissar had decided to travel with her and Iasa rather than with her family.

"I am doing this for your safety, Katla." Elli had said. "My brother will give away your location, and the location of prince Xarlion for the right price once he reaches Evereska. I have a score to settle with him. You took so many of my guard duties, at your own risk. I owe him a bit of annoyance and I owe you a debt of honor. I always pay my debts. Besides, I am loyal to the Queen and will not have her son put in jeopardy for mere coin."

Katla rolled Elli's words in her head. She loathed having a known thief and assassin among them, but the more she weighed the options, she knew she could do worse. After all, the Amaquissars were the Queen's own personal assassins, when called upon. They were the best at their duties. And, although Elli was only a scant few years older than Katla, she knew the girl was already an expert.

Convincing Iasa that her presence was a good idea was another matter. Katla decided to wait to tell him the morning they were leaving, so Iasa could not throw one of his fits.

"You must be enjoying the entertainment." Kamiel said in a swarthy tone," You are hardly touching your food."

"I have much on my mind."

"I could help you forget your troubles for a while, if you want."

"Stop it, Kamiel," Iasa piped in, "You don't need to be seducing her to stay."

"He's joking, Iasa. No need for you to be so concerned."

"But am I joking?" Kamiel said with a wink. "I could just be wanting to give you a good memory for the road."

Iasa snorted, stood and headed for the kitchens. "I am going to go help Lysar with the dishes."

"Poor fellow, he doesn't want to leave."

"He has no love for his father. Iasa is afraid Onagron will try to make him crown prince of Straankeep."

"Ugh, he is _not_ suited for that kind of responsibility."

"Iasa knows that is true."

"So, are you going to take me up on my offer of helping you relax before tomorrow?"

Katla stood and offered Kamiel her hand. " I have no reason to say no."

* * *

Their goodbyes were tearful. Iasa tried to hide his sorrow at leaving the only male friend in his life, but he could not . Lysar and Iasa ignored everyone else as they hugged and wept with each other.

Katla and Iasa met with Bhintel and the rest down in the kitchens.

"Go and face your fears, but if you are in need, you are always welcome to come back and talk to me."

"I will, Bhintel, I will."

"What about me?"

"Well, Kamiel, I can always count on you for a comforting word and a good tumble. I will miss you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I want a kiss too. You haven't kissed me, not once." Ormin screeched as he threw his skinny arms around Katla.

"Alright, one kiss for Ormin." She said as she started to plant a kiss on the boy's forehead. Ormin moved so the kiss was on his lips and he drew her in tighter, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Ormin! That is enough!" Yuula shouted as she pulled her youngest son off of Katla.

"But mother, I decided it. Since she is a sacred warrior and she is really pretty, I wanted her to give me my first real kiss! Then I could tell my kids about it when I get some."

Katla threw her head back and laughed. "You could have asked, Ormin."

"But I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you did." Katla looked up at Yuula to inquire whether she should make good on Ormin's wish.

Yuula rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose, but she could not resist her son's pleading eyes. "Oh, alright. Let her give you a real kiss."

Ormin jumped for joy, threw his arms around Katla and puckered up his lips.

Katla massaged his face so Ormin relaxed a bit, then she gave him a good wet kiss that sent the boy reeling.

"Wow, " Ormin said as he stumbled back into his father's arms, "That was amazing. Can you show me that again?"

"Now that is enough son. You will have plenty of girls to kiss when you are a bit older. I am sorry Katla, but he has been wanting to kiss you for months. He has been practicing with his mother's brass mirror."

"So that is why my hand mirror is so smudged!" Yulla roared and grabbed Ormin by the ear. "You have extra clean up duty. You will clean all the brass in the house."

"But mother!" Ormin said as Yuula sat him down at the table where she was polishing the brassware. Ormin gave a sigh and smiled. "It was worth it." He mumbled.

Katla and Iasa gave everyone one last hug before heading upstairs to meet with the caravan waiting outside the front door.

* * *

The first few days of their journey with the caravan, Iasa ignored Katla. He was extremely angry with her. He felt free to express his anger since Katla had released him from his obligation, but he had been her protector for so long, he kept his distance so not to upset her.

"If Iasa doesn't find a way to use his anger constructively, he will not last very long."

"I agree, Elli, but I have no idea what to do to help him. I took the weight of guilt he carried, for my sake, off of his shoulders, and now he does not know what to do with himself."

"Is it like that among all of the high nobles?"

"Sadly, it is like that for many of us of high birth. We are sheltered, given a narrow view, and few skills to work with. In a way, my reputation gave me an advantage to broaden my skills. Iasa had no such encouragement."

Elli nodded as they walked along beside one of the wagons. "You know in some ways, the actors are sheltered as well." She giggled. "They can only rely on their wits. I have yet to meet any one of these who ride in the wagons who can ride a horse or wield a real blade."

"Speaking of horses, why aren't you riding one?"

"These old nags? There are so few to go around and I don't want to ride with any of these petty pickpockets. I am waiting until we reach the desert's edge. The mounts they sell at the inn outside of Dagger Falls are much more suited to desert travel. If we are lucky, the will not just have desert horses, but camels."

"What's a camel?"

"Big animal with four legs, a long neck and a hump on it's back. Only bad thing about them is the way they spit. The best thing about them is their speed and endurance."

Katla scratched her head and tied to imagine the sort of animal that Elli was describing. After a few moments she rubbed her forehead to relive it of the ache she caused to herself.

"One thing is for certain, Old Hassan likes the fact that you are along with us. That old wizard has a huge respect for berserkers."

"The wizard who sold Yuula the potions and such?"

"That's the one. He owns the caravan. The big wagon is actually his home. It has to be so big because he has four wives that stay with him."

"Four wives! Elli, surely you jest?"

"No. He's a Calimshite. According to his faith, you can have as many wives as you have wealth enough to support them. I believe that angers Iasa more than having me along."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the second day into out trip, Hassan asked Iasa if you were married and if he could have permission to court you. It has nothing to do with you personally, I believe. I think the human is just fascinated that you are a berserker who is both a female and an elf. So, I would watch myself when I am around Hassan."

"Thank you for the advice."

"Oh, and for the sake of the gods, don't ever sleep with Hassan. According to his faith, coupling is like a formal engagement proclamation. Humans are so strange."

Katla cocked her eyebrow and shook her head. "That they are Elli, that they are."

* * *

Katla stared with awe at her first look at the Anauroch desert. She had never seen anything so barren in her life. The sight of the desert lessened her shock at the sight of the camels that Elli insisted she buy for herself and Iasa.

"I have plenty of money for my own, and we can trade them for horses on the other side. They may look ugly, but once you get used to riding one, you will see the advantage quickly."

"I don't see why we have to ride these ugly beasts when no one else in the caravan is buying them." Iasa grumbled.

Elli patted Iasa on the shoulder. "Because we are planning to go ahead of them once we are a day or two into the desert."

"Don't touch me. And since when did you decide that we should go on ahead on our own?"

Elli lowered her voice so that only Katla and Iasa could hear her. "Because some of Hassan's business practices are not all what they seem. He has few scruples in his dealings. He plans to sell goods to the Zhentarim who are heading for the City of Shade. He might even be persuaded to go there. No one in their right mind would set foot anywhere near that place."

"How bad can it be?" Iasa harrumphed.

"Evil, of the most vile kind. So bad even the spider queen will not go near the place."

"Then it is settled. I agree with Elli in this, Iasa, since she has traveled the Black Road before."

Iasa grumbled at both Elli and Katla, but nodded his agreement as well.

* * *

Hassan held a celebration on the fourth night of their journey through the desert.

Katla and Iasa both could see the wisdom of traveling as much as possible by night and the early mornings before the sun above got too hot. To host a party at night, so soon into the journey seemed suspicious.

Elli shared their unease. "Are your things still packed on your camels?"

"Yes. " Katla replied assuredly.

"You have not eaten or drunk anything that they have served you?"

"No, but I can not say the same for Iasa." Katla said as she elbowed him.

"I only had a little water. Are you sure we will have enough water for the rest of our journey?"

"I am not sure, but I am sure that we should gather as much water as we can and leave quickly. something is not right. You two stay here while I take water skins from the other mounts."

Katla nodded and pulled her sword. She carefully rested her back against her camel as it lie in the sand. She wanted to get closer to the camp fires, where it was warmer, but she decided the heat from the camel's body would be enough.

Iasa, seeing Katla, drew his sword as well, but stayed standing.

Figures seemed to move through the shadows towards the camp.

"Do you see that?"

"Yes, Iasa. Now keep your voice down. And pull up the hood of your cloak. The moonlight reflecting off your hair shines like a beacon."

Iasa nodded and pulled up his dark hood. He crouched down, watching the shadowy figures move closer to the camp.

Elli moved silently around behind Katla and Iasa, frightening Iasa when she quietly spoke. "Zhentarim. I wonder if that snake, Hassan is negotiating the sale of us as slaves. Elven slaves are highly prized by the Zhentarim. I know if there were more of us, Hassan would not dare. I collected several water skins from their mounts. We need to leave, now."

Iasa and Katla mounted their camels and followed Elli as she slowly led them out of sight of the camp fires. Elli looked at the moon and stars. She made a signal with her arm as she spurred her camel into a run. Iasa and Katla followed suit.

Within moments of their frantic ride, shouts could be heard over the sands.

"I think they discovered our flight." Iasa said.

"Shut up and keep that camel at full speed. I did not see any camels among their mounts. Camels are faster when rested, which ours are."

The three kept their mounts at full speed until the noise from pursuers quieted. Even afterward, Elli kept them moving, even if their pace was slightly slower. "We do not know how many of their allies are on the road ahead. Did either of you see which direction the Zhents came from?"

"The shadowy figures going towards Hassan's camp? They did not seem to come from the same direction as we came." Iasa replied.

"Damn. That means we will need to keep an eye out as we move. There is a good chance we will encounter an ambush if we stop."

"Even through the heat of the day?"

"Yes, Katla. I know it will be rough, but we don't want to get caught."

Iasa harrumphed, "And you thought it would be worse to travel around and stop in Evereska."

"We would both be dead, for certain, if we had taken that route. Nimesin already tried to kill me once, and did kill most of my family."

"You have yet to prove that. It is not certain until you compare the pitch pot to the one your father has in his possession."

"Will both of you quit arguing. We need to be quiet."

Katla nodded and pushed her camel close enough to Iasa's in order to kick him in the leg.

Iasa frowned, but stayed silent.

Iasa wondered about Elli's assumption of an attack on the road ahead as the night broke into morning, and there was still no sight of the enemy. Hi stomach was growling and his head was heavy. "Are you sure we can not stop, at least for a little while?"

"Do you need to relieve yourself, Iasa?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then we are not stopping."

"If you put it that way," Katla said, "I could use a small break. Iasa needs some dried meat in his stomach before it's rumbling gives us away."

Elli rolled her eyes at Iasa, but nodded and quickly found a small dune that looked like an easily defendable spot. "We go one at a time as the other two stand guard. "

Katla dived for a small amount of scrub.

"You are awfully bossy." Iasa said with a wavering voice as he pushed the sand around in a circle with his toe.

"I can say the same for you. I only get bossy when I am frightened. I am very frightened right now. I wonder if it was wise to accompany you, but I know you would be dead or enslaved if I hadn't."

"You came because you felt it was right?"

"That, and other things. I like Katla ... and I like you too, I suppose."

"Thank you for your confidence in me" Iasa said sarcastically.

"I also have business in Straankeep. I have family, on my mother's side, who moved there not long ago. I knew I would never get to see her if I traveled with my brother's family."

"I think I know where this is going," Iasa said as he put his hands on his hips. "You and your brother are only half siblings, and your brother hated your mother."

Elli shook her head, "My brother and I are full siblings, but our mother left out father, because she felt the call to be an Astral Knight."

"I am done, who's next?" Katla said as she returned.

Iasa grumbled then pushed Elli towards the bushes. "You next."

Ellie frowned and stomped away.

"What was that all about?"

"I found out why she came with us. Her mother is an Astral Knight."

"I will have to ask her if her mother holds one of the nine swords. At least it will give us something to whisper about when we can't sleep."

"She's trouble."

"And, you, Iasa, like that for some reason. It is why you grumble so much instead of whine." she poked him in the side.

"Katla!"

"I have known you a long time, Iasa. Don't nay-say me about your moods. I know them well."

"Alright, I like her. I like her free spirit and her courage."

"Your turn Iasa. You can grab the meat from your pack and eat on the way. We have already wasted enough time."

"Elli, how long will it take to get through the desert?"

"At our current pace, at least a fortnight, but there is a small hidden oasis a few days ahead. We can fill the water skins there."

Katla looked at the dawn turned into day and sighed.

They kept their camels at an easy pace as they set off away from the rising sun.

* * *

The attack came with the afternoon sun shining in their faces.

A score or more of Zhentarim soldiers were escorting a group of slaves and a wagon of supplies.

"They anticipated we would ride ahead hard!" Iasa shouted.

"At least most of them are on foot! Watch out for spears." Katla yelled as she spurred her camel, pulled her weapon and charged the soldiers who came at them.

Fighting atop a camel was not the same as fighting atop a horse, but Katla did her best to compensate. She managed to decapitate two soldiers before she was forced to slow her pace.

Elli rode her camel past the fray and dismounted atop the supply wagon, slashing at the red garbed occupants.

Iasa maneuvered his camel between Katla's attack and Elli's attack, slashing at the soldiers holding onto the chain of slaves.

A huge human slave on the end looped his chain around one of his captors, choked the life out ofthe guardand stole the keys to his chains. Once freed, the huge slave grabbed the soldier's sword and aided Katla, Iasa and Elli in the fight.

"For Corellon!" Katla shouted as she dismounted. She let the berserker rage flow through her. As she breathed in the smell of blood and sweat, she noticed how all of the soldiers closing in on her seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. She smiled as she found every opening she could. When she could not find an opening, she created one, by stopping her actions and daring the opponent to come closer.

Katla laughed and reveled in the bloodshed, until suddenly she felt pain course through her as her chest and arms were engulfed in flame. She rolled on the ground to put the fire out, then into a crouch and stood to see another line of flame come at her. Katla quickly fell into another roll to dodge.

Katla came up from her roll facing the wagon. One of the men from the wagon gesturing with his fingers.

Iasa rushed to Katla's side, but she only growled and pushed him aside as she made her way purposely towards the wagon.

The escaped slave dispatched a few more guards as he quickly freed the rest of the slaves.

The slaves that knew how to use weapons quickly stole the swords and such off the dead bodies and fought alongside Iasa. They helped him to kill the last of the soldiers that were assaulting him.

Katla did not slow her pace as she reached the wagon. She could feel the pain of the spell one of the red robed men used upon her. She could feel the power of the berserkergang healing wounds that would have killed anyone else.

"Impossible!" The man who cast the spell yelled as Katla strode towards him. He tried to gesture again but Katla made a gesture and wave with her free arm, silencing his voice.

Katla saw Elli laying face down in the sand and growled at the red robed man. She raised her sword and cut off his arms first, then taking her time as she tore him limb from limb before allowing him to die.

Another bloodied, red robed figure rose from the wagon and gaped at the way Katla was killing his companion. A knife flew through the air, hitting him in the throat, silencing his scream before it could leave his lips.

Elli rolled over and looked up at Katla. "I am fine, just had the wind knocked out of me." She stood and dusted herself off, not expecting Katla to attack her.

Elli quickly jumped out of the way.

A forest elf slave rushed over and grabbed Elli, dragging her away from Katla.

Katla walked in circles, feeling the intense pain of her healing body and the intense thrill of causing death.

The slaves she had just helped to free circled her with weapons brandished.

"Hold!" The large, brown-haired human slave yelled to the rest of the slaves. "All of you, if you value your lives, put your weapons down and back away from her slowly!"

The slaves looked at the huge man and did as he bade.

"Katla!" Iasa shouted as he sheathed his sword and slowly made his way towards her.

"What in the hells are you doing, boy. She could kill you! Move away until she calms!"

"I know how to calm her down."

"Nothing will calm her as long as she is in that much pain. I have seen this many times before."

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Iasa yelled at the huge man. "I have known her all my life, I can calm her."

"Uasil Haadraad of Ruathym. I have much experience with battle rages. She's hurt bad, and will not be calmed until she heals some." Uasil grabbed Iasa and pulled him out of harms way just as Katla slashed with her sword.

Once out of Katla's range, Iasa stood and looked at her in shock. "She would never hurt me, she's my kin... Why?"

"You had best pray to your gods while I keep her in that circle. She will not come out of that rage for some time." Uasil made circles around Katla, not attacking, but keeping her from running away and possibly hurting anyone. At one point, he tried to disarm her, but Katla was too fast. Luckily Uasil only came away with a small scratch.

Iasa screamed at the top of his lungs, "Katla, remember Corellon! Pray to Corellon! Let him help you. I did not believe you before, but I do now! Invoke Corellon to come to you!"

Elli looked at Iasa as if he were insane. She tried to grab him to help him quiet down, but the elven male that had saved her life earlier, caught Elli by the arm.

"What do you want? Can't you see he is going mad?"

The male looked Elli and gestured.

"Speak, damn you. I don't know what you are trying to say."

The male shook his head.

"His name is Loelvar." One of the slim elven females said as she approached Elli. "The Red Wizards had his tongue cut out after he tried to use magic to escape."

Loelvar looked at Elli and nodded.

"He was once a bard of some sort before he was captured." the girl continued, "Perhaps he wants us al to pray?"

Loelvar looked at the girl and nodded. He went on his knees in a prayerful stance and looked at Elli and the girl to follow him.

"I am Shadow." The girl said as she went on her knees beside Loelvar.

Elli, realizing that praying was better than ranting like Iasa, went on her knees as well.

Iasa continued to call out to Katla until his voice failed him.

Uasil continued to keep Katla at bay.

It was nearly an hour before Katla calmed enough to come to her senses. She dropped her sword, swooned and passed out into Uasil's arms.

"There we go. We will get you to the wagon. Loel, Shadow, see if any of any of those healing supplies survived the fight!"

Iasa rushed to Uasil as he carried Katla in his huge arms.

Elli helped Loel and Shadow clear the dead body of the red wizard out of the wagon as they searched for healing potions.

"You, whatever your name is,"

"Iasa."

"Iasa, right. You go tear that robe off that other dead wizard. The least bloody part of it ,anyway. We will need the cloth to wrap her up. She healed up pretty well, but she still has some nasty burns from that fire spell. We don't need the sun making the burns worse." He placed Katla carefully down in the wagon.

"I found some healing potions." Shadow handed them to Uasil and jumped from the wagon. "I will go see to everyone else and see if we can get the horses and camels back."

"Good, even though this little lady is hurt, we have enough potions, and at least one healer to stabilize her." Uasil said as he turned to Elli. "I think you agree that we should get away from here as soon as possible."

"I agree, but you were going in the opposite direction we were."

"Not by choice, silver hair. We will go back the other way. I don't know of any other caravans, of any kind coming from the west. As for myself, and several of the others, we would rather be going back west, to where our homes are."

Iasa brought the robes over to Uasil whom shredded them to make wide, long bandages. "Help me get the healing potions down her, Iasa. I am sure you are the one who wants that task."

Iasa nodded as Uasil bandaged up the burns. "Thank you sir."

"Bah, it us who should be thanking you. We were on our way to the City of Shade to be sold for use in flying ships. Debt's paid."

Iasa held Katla's hand, as the rest of the people gathered together everything they could and prepared for the journey west.

* * *

Please Review 


	12. Reunions

**Chapter 12: Reunions

* * *

**

The trip through the desert went smoothly consideing all of the problems facing the travelers.

Several of the former slaves got into fights over food, water and general necessities. Uasil and Shadow were able to help keep things under some control.

At first, the humans resented having Katla, Iasa and Elli as guards for their rag-tag caravan, fearing special treatment towards the elves.

The half-elves, orcs and half-orcs feared reprisals from both of the humans and from the elves.

The two dwarves among the travelers kept trying to run off on their own out of their dislike of the bickering. Often the two dwarves, Gemez and Keld, would head off in the wrong direction, prompting Uasil to go look for them. They grunted out curses whenever Uasil and Katla brought them back to the caravan.

Loelvar followed Elliberyl around like a puppy. She did not seem to mind, but rather relished the constant attention from the forest elf.

"Isn't that sweet, Katla," Uasil commented, "They are in love."

"How can you tell ?" Shadow asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"It is what we call thiramin, Shadow," Katla replied, "He loves her all the way down to her soul, and she does him, although she tries very hard to hide it."

"Forgive Shadow for not understanding. I found her near the shore of the Sword Coast. My shipmates and myself were combing through the contents of a shipwreck when I found her huddled in a floating barrel within the partially sunken hold of a ship. She was half-starved and thirsty. She didn't talk. Although, I know now it was a lack of knowledge of the common tongue. She trusted only me because I saved her and protected her. She became my shadow, following me everywhere. That is why her name is Shadow. I have tried for years to find her family, with very little luck. I just kept getting, _'Send her to Evermeet.' _Humph, like I would abandon her, since they don't allow humans on that isle. How could I leave her with no guarantee of finding them there either. She knows nothing of how elves express love."

"I understand, " Katla took Shadow's hands. "I knew little about thiramin myself until this last year. I knew little about the power within myself as well. Among the elves, what I am is something to be feared and scorned. " Katla looked up at Uasil. "Her family was probably either from Evermeet or journeying to the isle." She looked back to Shadow, "As long as you are happy, there is no real reason to seek out something that will cause you sorrow. Although, once I reach Straankeep, I would like both you and you, Uasil to visit. "

"I would like that." Shadow smiled. "Katla, have you ever experienced thiramin?"

"Not with another elf. I have a special connection with Corellon Larethian, my god. The feelings I have are as deep if not deeper than the bond of thiramin. The bond with Corellon, in and of itself, complicates my life. But, I will adapt and use what is given to me the best that I can. It is all I can do."

Uasil sighed as he listened to Katla's words. "I'm surprised that the elves do not revere you for your warrior spirit and your special bond. On Ruathym, a berserk is considered an asset and a blessing."

"If it had not been for one misunderstanding hundreds of years ago, there would be more of my kind among the elven warriors."

Uasil frowned, "How do you mean that?"

"Most children who have violet eyes and begin to show the signs of being a berserker are killed before they reach maturity. I was lucky."

Uasil's eyes widened as he looked at Katla then at Shadow. "Perhaps that is why..." he shook his head and looked at his foster sister. "It is good that I did not find your family, little one."

"Do you think they would have killed me?" tears fell slowly from Shadow's eyes.

"I think they already tried. I always wondered why you were inside that barrel in the first place. I will not let anyone harm you. You are my sister now, my family. Remember that."

Katla, for the first time, took more than a casual look at Shadow's eyes. The color was a deeper shade than that of Katla's, but Shadow definitely had violet eyes.

"I see, " Katla said with a nod, "The color of your eyes is almost dark blue, so it would be hard to see unless up close." She took a deep breath. "Uasil, has she shown any of the signs? Fast healing? Great strength when over-emotional? And most importantly..." Katla looked down to where Shadow's tears fell, looking for flowers. No flowers sprouted. "The flower tears. You do not have the flower tears, Shadow. I do not think you are a berserker."

Shadow dried her eyes and looked closely at Katla. "What do you mean by flower tears?"

Katla told Shadow and Uasil the story of _The Warrior of the Flower Tears_, and she told of her own experiences when the flowers sprouted from her own tears.

* * *

The smell of plant life and moisture signaled the end of their journey. The humans danced and sang, as fluffy clouds formed in the sky.

Several of the elves and some humans banded together and decided to travel south to Evereska.

The rest of the humans voted to continue on the road west. They felt no danger in splitting from the group because thy were armed, and no longer under the control of the Red Wizards' slave collars.

Gemez and Keld decided to stay to the route Katla and Iasa were to travel, since it put them closer to the mines near the Spine of the World.

The half-elves, who had nowhere else to go, voted to continue on with Uasil and Katla.

The orcs, half-orcs and a few humans banded together and whispered some secret plan. At first, Katla and Iasa were worried what the half dozen or so of them were plotting. Uasil saw the two elves hiding in the brush near the clearing where the orcs had gathered. He crouched beside them and patted Iasa gently on the arm.

"You're in for an amazing sight. You've nothing to fear from that bunch, they don't worship the orc gods. In a moment, you'll see why, and why the Zhents had them."

"What do you mean? They are just stinking orcs." Iasa whispered.

"You're naive, boy, and this is the night of the full moon. They worship Selune. You'd know that if you bothered to ask."

The orcs formed a circle as they raised their arms to the darkening sky and chanted. They slowly moved and danced as the moon rose over the horizon.

Katla, Iasa and Uasil waited patiently as they continued their ritual, despite Iasa fingering his sword in nervousness.

After about an hour, when the moon started rising high, the orcs stopped their chanting and began to howl loudly.

Katla was startled by the timbre of their voices. "Do orcs always sound that way? Do they always they howl?"

"Normal orcs don't howl, but then, these are not normal orcs. Just watch." Uasil said calmly.

Suddenly, as the orcs raised their arms to the sky one last time, their hands began to change. They fell forward on all fours. Where orcs had once stood, were a pack of wolves.

The wolves ran in a circle then off to the north.

Iasa panicked as the wolves ran off. "Werewolves! We were traveling with a group of werewolves and you didn't say anything, Uasil!"

"You didn't ask. Besides, I knew they were no danger to us."

"No danger! What if they come back and kill us in our sleep?"

"Calm down Iasa," Katla said as she grabbed his arm to steady herself to stand. "If they had wanted us dead, they could have done so a dozen times."

"They are on their way back to their tribe. They will not return. Come, Iasa, I will tell you about shape changers. Not all are evil, in fact, many are good." Uasil took Iasa by the arm and lead him back to the camp. "I have yet to tell you about my home." He gave Iasa a sly smile.

"Don't tell me, you are a shape changer too."

"Only when the high priestess sings." Uasil winked as he let go of Iasa's arm and strutted towards the camp.

Katla smiled and patted Iasa on the shoulder and mirrored Uasil's swagger.

The howl of a wolf made Iasa shudder. "Wait for me."

* * *

Io'nore Straan's small healer's hut was a constant place of peace for many years. The few forest elves residing in the grove never accepted him completely as one of their own, but they tolerated him because of his visions and his healing arts.

He left his little home in the Lonely Moor and traveled south, due to a strange vision he had after healing a group of forest elves whom had battled with slavers. The seer only knew he needed to be in a certain place at a certain time.

Slavers from the nearby Anauroch desert seemed to grow in abundance in the moor. It worried him to know he could be walking into danger from slavers, trolls or orcs, but he trusted his goddess to help him see that danger before it hit him.

He whistled an old tune that his mother had sung to him when he was little. Sometimes he wished for those innocent times to come again, those times when he and his twin brother were the best of friends. The innocent times that came before his twin brother tried to kill him.

Io'nore was expected to become a wizard, like most other members of his father's family were. He excelled in the magic arts, but arcane magic made him feel incomplete. Io'nore had always had prophetic visions. A few of the visions were good, but most consisted of betrayal and destruction. He chose to worship Sehanine Moonbow, and study as a cleric under her mystical guidance, much to his father, Onaagron's dismay.

As a spring rain threatened to release it's torrent, he found a dry place not far from the road. The well-hidden shelter was in disrepair. It looked as it had once, long ago, been a farm house, but over time, the tree branches grew through the mud walls and thatch roof. Io'nore felt no need to repair the structure, as long as it kept a fire dry. The earthen fireplace was in good order, so the fire did not spew smoke into the structure. The litter in the room was easy to sweep aside. Some of the wood from long-broken furniture was the perfect size for kindling.

Io'nore gutted fish from he caught in a small stream near the house. "Oh great lady Sehanine, why have you brought me to this place?" he sighed to himself as he put the fish on sticks so they could be cooked by the fire.

His long blue robes hid potions and scrolls of many kinds, as well as the fact that he wore leather armor. His staff lay propped lazily against a large tree that had nearly engulfed one wall of the shelter.

Io'nore ran his fingers through his short-cropped blonde hair and sighed. He knew he was in no danger. His intuitions and visions showed him when danger was near, without fail. The only emotion he felt was a sense of weariness and boredom.

He pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head as the spring rain began to flow down from the sky, seeping through holes in the roof. If he had been closer to his home, he would have stripped off all of his clothes, ran outside and enjoyed the cool, wet weather, but when so close to the road, his eccentricities were not an option.

Io'nore needed to make sure the fish he was cooking did not burn or spoil. He had caught much more than he personally needed, which meant that Sehanine was sending others to meet him. He only needed to follow his feelings and wait.

After he had wrapped the last of the huge pile of fish in leaves and placed them near the fireplace to stay warm, he heard laughter coming from the desert road.

A small group of travelers had come from out of the desert. They were dancing about and enjoying the rain, much like any traveler from the harsh desert might do once reaching the ends of the wastes.

One rickety wagon rolled along the muddy road, promptly getting stuck in a deep spot.

Io'nore observed that the threadbare travelers did not bother to try and push the wagon from the mud hole, but rather unloaded everything from inside and unhitched the horse. Once emptied, a huge human drug the wagon from the mud.

"Find a dry spot. We will camp here. There's no use plodding ahead in the rain." The man said once he had the wagon free. "Shadow, there are plenty of trees now, there must be a spot where it's less wet."

"I'll help. I need to practice my skills, a male, melodic voice rang from the small group.

Io'nore's eyes went wide and he gasped as he heard the voice. It was a voice from long ago he thought that he would not hear again.

Without thought, Io'nore stood and stepped out of his hiding place. His presence startled most of the travelers.

The young male elf who had spoken sped next to Io'nore with sword drawn. The brown hood fell back from the young elf, showing his blonde hair. "Who are you?"

Io'nore laughed as he threw back his own hood and opened his arms wide with his palms up. "You know exactly who I am, Iasa. It has been a very long time. You have grown much. I have missed you greatly!"

"Io'nore? Io'nore!" Iasa yelled as he put his sword away and flew into his brother's arms, "It is a miracle! Iagron said you were dead!"

"Hardly. I was hurt very badly, but I survived. I am glad you can tell me apart from Io'lan. Iagron and Io'lan are not with you, are they?"

"No. Iagron is at Straankeep and Io'lan... Io'lan is dead."

Io'nore nodded. "It is just as well. When he found that strange journal years ago, he became obsessed with finding out about the secret power written in its pages. Iasa, how could you tell me apart from Io'lan? I could be fooling you." He asked with a smile.

"Your eyes are a lot lighter blue than his, almost gray. His are dark like sapphires. Besides, he liked to wear his hair well past his waist, and you hardly have any hair. I could always tell you apart, even if father couldn't."

"Io'nore!" Katla yelled as she waved at Uasil and the others to put away their weapons. "What are you doing here?"

"Katla? You can speak! Now, that is a miracle, more so than me being alive." he turned to her then back to Iasa, "You and your friends need to get dry. I have plenty of fish and there is a small shelter here near the road. It needs repair..."

"Show the shelter, and it'll be repaired in a flash." Gemez shouted out as he and Keld headed towards Io'nore. "We don't be likin this rain at all."

Io'nore raised one brow and pointed to the structure. He followed quickly behind the two dwarves so they would not accidentally ruin the cache of fish. He picked up some of the wrapped fish and offered it to them. "Hungry? I have plenty."

Both Gemez and Keld dropped what they were doing and dove for the fish in Io'nore's hands. The two plopped down and ate hastily.

"We could all use some food. We have sparsely eaten for days." Katla said as she came up slowly behind Io'nore.

"You keep strange company, Lady Katla."

"The last year or so has been strange, and enlightening. The caravan is a group who escaped slavery by the Zhentarim."

"You must tell me your story after everyone has a bite to eat and some time to rest. Are any in need of healing?"

"I am certain some of us can."

"Then, Lady Katla, you and Iasa help me pass around the fish, while I see to those who need me."

Io'nore made his way through the small crowd, healing whomever wanted his help. He showed no prejudice towards creed or race. The half-elves were grateful for his help and tolerance.

"You there, come here." Io'nore said as soon as he set eyes upon Loelvar.

Loelvar was smiling at Elli and turning his face up to the misting rain, trying to teach her how to catch raindrops in her mouth. He looked at Io'nore with a strange look on his face and pointed to himself.

"Yes you. While it was a pleasure that my family members were among your little group, I believe it is you Sehanine wanted me to find.

Loelvar blinked a couple of times and went to Io'nore.

"What are you talking about?" Elli snapped as she grabbed Loel by the arm.

"This." Io'nore reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. "I will not harm him, I am here to heal him. Loelvar, your family misses you."

Loel stood in front of Io'nore and opened his mouth.

"You know him?" Elli put on a skeptical face.

"Indeed, I do." Io'nore opened the scroll and chanted the words.

Loel opened and closed his mouth a few times. He exercised his jaw with his mouth closed. After a few moments, Loel turned to Elli, "I can finally tell you how much I love you."

"A spell of regeneration." Io'nore explained. "I normally do not carry or memorize that sort of powerful spell when I travel from my home, but for some reason, it was the first one I packed into my robes. Sehanine has given me the gift of foresight. I use it, to her glory, and the glory of all of the Seldarine."

Before Elli uttered one word of protest, Loel pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

Io'nore smiled and went along his way to see if any others needed healing. He touched the necks of several, helping to heal the scars left by the slave collars.

"So you are the whelp's brother?" Uasil said as he came to see what Io'nore was doing.

"Yes, although I have not seen him in many years. I am a priest, and a hermit. I had no desire to get involved in the court intrigues that my father so loves."

"Court intrigues?" Uasil scratched his head, "The boy did not tell me he was a nobleman."

"Would it have mattered?"

Uasil gave a hearty laugh and clapped Io'nore on the shoulder," No, I suppose it wouldn't have. Now where did you send those crazy dwarves?"

Io'nore pointed to the direction of the hidden shelter. "There is an old peasant hovel in the trees. I think they are trying to repair the roof. There should be enough room for all of us, even though it may be a bit cramped."

"I had best go help those two, then. We don't need one of them falling through the roof and breaking something."

Io'nore smiled, "I have plenty of healing potions if they do."

"Brother, everyone has nearly finished off their food, what do we do next? Everyone is celebrating Loelvar's healing, although he and Elliberyl seem to have disappeared."

Uasil chuckled as he looked at Shadow and beaconed her to follow him, "How many are left?"

"Sixteen, if you include the priest."

"We can use most to help repair the shelter, and have a couple to stand guard."

Io'nore looked up at Shadow as she turned to go gather the people. His heart began to pound so fast that he could barely concentrate on healing the cough of the human in front of him.

"Shadow..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Shadow packed as much as she could into makeshift saddlebags and sacks so their belongings could be carried on the horse. Even with her effort, much of what they brought from the desert had to be left behind.

Io'nore lead the group through the treacherous swampland that made up most of the Lonely Moor. The traveling was slow, but it would have been slower if he had not convinced the travelers to leave the wagon behind.

That evening, Shadow and a few of the other women took turns cooking and keeping up the fire. She soon tired and lay on a pallet to rest.

Uasil, Katla and Iasa volunteered to keep watch, while Io'nore kept the fire fed.

"This moor is dangerous. " Io'nore explained to Uasil, Katla and Iasa. "The worst is not the sinking sand pits or the bogs. There are a few tribes of trolls, goblins and orcs that wander the moors, not to mention a small tribe of wood elves whom have turned to the worship of Malar."

"Shouldn't we keep a quicker pace then?"

"No, Iasa. If we go too fast, we could run into a huge bog, or attract the attention of some of the enemies I mentioned. Most of the creatures in this place are afraid of me. More importantly, we need not tire ourselves in case we need to get into battle."

"I agree. Some of us who were slaves are pretty good fighters, but many of us are just ordinary people." Uasil added. "I would die if anything happened to Shadow."

"As would I," Io'nore blurted out before he could catch himself.

Katla laughed. "Oh, I see how it is now. Uasil, do you know how old Shadow is?"

Uasil blinked a moment as he looked where Shadow was resting then back to Io'nore. "Is this that thiramin that Katla told us about in the desert?"

Io'nore folded his arms in the sleeves of his robes and bowed his head. "I do not know. I have never experienced it before. But, I do feel an overwhelming fondness for her."

"You have yet to answer my question, Uasil."

"This priest who lives in the middle of a blasted swamp wants to court my sister and all you can ask, Katla, is if I know how old Shadow is?" Uasil barked.

"It is important in determining if it is thiramin or just blind lust. An elf can't normally experience thiramin until they are over forty or so. Thiramin must be returned to be thiramin."

"How old are you?"

"I am sorry. I shall remain at a distance from her. If it makes you feel any better, I am young for an elf, only one hundred and sixteen, and.." Io'nore blushed, "I have never known a female."

Katla looked at Iasa and Iasa looked back at Katla. The two of them erupted in a riot of laughter.

"My eldest living brother is still chaste!" Iasa rolled over on his back and grabbed his stomach.

"Stop it, Iasa, it is not funny." Io'nore protested.

Katla dried the tears of laughter that fell from her eyes. "No, but it is odd, for an elf. I am not yet thirty and three, and I am not a virgin. Iasa is not chaste, very much not chaste. He goes through females like water."

"Hey, that is not fair, Katla. You should not discuss my exploits with my brother! I will quit laughing at Io'nore, alright?"

Io'nore seemed to try and shrink into his robes from the embarrassment. "I am a priest and a wizard, I have poured myself into my studies. I never had time for that sort of thing." He mumbled out.

Uasil looked at the three elves and shook his head. "Katla, Shadow has to be close to forty, because I am in my forties. I was barely a man when I found her, and she looked to be a teen then. But, in truth, I am not sure of her age. I will let her make any decision if she chooses to return Io'nore's feelings, but break her heart, priest, and I will have your head on a pike tied to the mast of my ship when I get back to the Sword Coast."

Io'nore's head popped up and looked Uasil square in the face. "I promise, I will not break her heart. And, I do not take promises lightly."

"Good."

Later that evening as the travelers rested, a small group of goblins wandered into the camp, looking for food and fodder.

Katla and Iasa immediately sprung into action, cutting down the creatures with their skills.

Uasil relished the fight, chopping down one after another of the stupid creatures.

The few who were trained and able to fight rose from their pallets and drew swords as well.

Io'nore cast a spell that frightened the rest off. "Come and gather everyone together to leave. We can stay here no longer."

"But they were only goblins." Iasa whined as he put away his sword.

"Yes, but where there are goblins, there are always trolls not far behind. We need to get moving so they will not track us. I am wondering why Sehanine did not warn me of the danger."

"The gods have their own business to attend to. Let's move." Uasil said as he roused people from their sleep.

Before the travelers could get on their way, a troll stepped out of the shadows, grabbed the horse and bit it in two before waving its club in the air.

The goblins that ran away at Io'nore's spell before came back, with more among their ranks.

One of the women screamed and ran from the safety of the group, only to be cut down by another troll waiting in the direction she ran.

"For the sake of the gods! Stay together you dim-wits!" Uasil yelled as he hacked at the goblins. "You there, protect those stupid girls!" He yelled at the two dwarves.

Keld hooted as he pulled out his axe and chopped every goblin that came within reach.

Loelvar began singing battle song at the top of his lungs.

Elliberyl pulled out her daggers and worked to help Keld protect the few remaining women from goblins that got too close.

"Corellon aid my cause!" Katla yelled as she ran headlong to meet the first of the trolls.

"Katla, NO!" Iasa screamed "Trolls heal too fast for you to cut it down!"

Katla did not listen, the rage had already taken her over by the time Iasa's words reached her ears.

Lightening began flashing through the dismal mists.

One small arc of lightening hit Katla's sword, turning it white with energy as she took her first strike at the troll.

The troll shielded it's eyes from the brightness as Katla plunged her energized sword into the troll's heart. The troll's flesh sizzled and popped as it fell and burst into flame.

Katla laughed and raised her sword to the sky. "Praise to Corellon!" She shouted.

Io'nore released a flaming sphere to devour the second troll while Uasil hacked at it.

Shadow had to hold down another hysterical woman who tried to run.

Iasa cut down goblin after goblin, with no end seeming to be in sight.

Gemez watched Iasa's back as he spewed out random insults at the goblins to make them come forward.

Katla ran in large circles, laughed and screamed joyfully as she cut down more of their enemies.

Io'nore released spell after spell until his brow beaded with sweat.

In a matter of minutes, the battle was over.

Katla sheathed her sword and ran over to Io'nore as he fell in a slump to the ground.

"I am fine. Are you well? I have never seen such as sight. You must be hurt badly from that lightening that hit you. You don't even have a slight cut." Io'nore continued to babble.

"What are out losses?" Uasil asked Shadow as he sheathed his sword.

"Two of the men are mortally wounded. We lost the horse, and the one woman who ran. Otherwise, there seems to be only minor cuts and bruises."

"Do you think they will come again?"

"Surely they will," Io'nore answered. "I feel it."

"Then we have to move. Can you heal up any of these hurt?"

"I am already doing so." Katla said as she finished a spell on a bad cut on Elli's arm.

"I have potions, but there is not much I can do for the two who are dying."

"We can't leave Connie's body and Kyle and Ben for those things to eat!" One of the surviving women squealed. "They at least need a burial!"

"We don't have time, Hannah. The best we can do is push them into the closest bog."

"But Uasil! Kyle and Ben are still breathing!"

"Then you carry them. There has to be some muscle among that bulk around your body."

One of the surviving men slit the throat of one of the dying men, while saying a prayer. "You don't have to worry about my brother, Kyle, he is on his way to Kelemvor."

Hannah stood in shock as she watched the man slit Ben's throat.

Uasil, Gemez and Keld hauled the bodies quickly into a bog indicated by Io'nore as the travelers continued quickly on their way.

The travelers did not slow their pace until Io'nore indicated that the danger had passed.

* * *

The sun broke through the mist several days later. Io'nore pointed to a forest grove and smiled. "We are here." He held his hand in front of Uasil to keep the big man from proceeding. "Wait just a moment."

Loelvar ran into the trees and made several hooting and whistling noises

A large group of forest elves hiding in the trees jumped into the small clearing and embraced their lost family member.

Loelvar spouted out a dialect of elvish that neither Katla nor Iasa could understand.

"He is trying to convince them that we are no threat to them." Io'nore translated.

"Elli!" Loelvar circled around, grabbed Elli's hand and led her to the gathering of forest elves.

The elves chattered on some more before turning to Io'nore and the rest to give the elven sign for thanks and the sign for friendship.

"We are trustworthy now. I am certain you will all be cared for." Io'nore said as he returned the hand signals.

Io'nore walked to the left towards a small house that could barely be seen among the trees. It looked like the roof grew out of the ground. The walls seemed to be made of several small, still growing trees.

"Iasa, Katla, Uasil, Shadow, welcome to my home. It seems like the rest of your group is having no trouble finding shelters for themselves."

As Katla looked more closely, she realized that each of the trees in the grove were made to be a small hut. In a way, it reminded her of Ilyrana's grove on Evermeet.

"Did you make the trees grow into homes?" Iasa asked.

"Only my own, Iasa. The forest elves are much better at tree-house building than I am." Io'nore said as he lead his four guests into his hut.

* * *

"I am marrying Loelvar!" Elli said excitedly to Katla the next afternoon. Elli threw her arms around Katla in a tight hug. "The ceremony takes place tonight, just before sunset."

"That is wonderful. Your mother will be so happy when you see her."

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, Katla. I would like you to tell my mother where I am living and that I am doing well. It is not a good idea for me to be traveling much more, at least not for a year." Elli rubbed her stomach protectively. "I am going to have a baby."

Katla blinked partially in shock and partially in awe. "Already? Are you certain?"

"I have not had my sanguine time since I coupled with Loel in the desert. I am certain."

Katla smiled and hugged her one more time before Elli was drug away by Shadow and several forest elven women wishing to help her prepare for her wedding.

Katla looked around the small, sunny grove.

Iasa was helping a couple of elves weave flowers into the ivy that covered many of the high branches of the trees.

Gemez and Keld were discussing the refreshments with Loelvar. The two dwarves sternly argued that they needed less wine and more mead and ale for the celebration.

Uasil was helping the half-elves to purchase new clothing from the seamstress in the grove.

Io'nore was weeding his herb garden, ignoring those around him.

Katla walked towards Io'nore. She noticed his trembling hands as he diligently worked the small patch of soil. "Are you well?"

Io'nore jumped at the sound of Katla's voice. "Oh! You are so quiet. Usually no one can sneak up on me."

"Be careful or you might pull an herb rather than a weed, not that I can tell much of a difference."

Io'nore stood and brushed off his blue robes. "Yes, quite right. Gardening usually calms my nerves, but not today."

"You do not sense danger, do you?"

"No, no. It is the wedding that has me nervous."

"Loelvar and Elliberyl are happy, and under the complete union of thiramin. What could be so upsetting?"

"No, not the actual ceremony, it is the feast that has me nervous. I always get like this before a wedding of forest elves. Only, this time it is worse."

"Dancing, drinking and eating. It sounds like fun."

Io'nore looked at Katla and blinked a couple of times. He shook his head and made a slight chuckle. "You have never been to a forest elf wedding. I have been here so long I forget that not all know what the celebration entails."

Katla caught Io'nore by the arm as he nearly sent himself in a faint. "Lets go inside your hut. You need to sit down and have a cup of water."

Io'nore turned pale as he allowed Katla to lead him inside and to a chair to sit. He grabbed a flask of water and took several gulps without bothering to pour the water into a cup.

"It can not be that bad Io'nore."

"It is an orgy."

"A what?"

"The wedding feast is an orgy."

"I don't understand." Katla pulled up a small stool and sat next to Io'nore.

"As soon as their vows are exchanged, the fire is lit and everyone takes a drink of the wedding wine, which contains potion to encourage lust. Everyone takes off all of their clothes. Nature takes it's course from there. One coupling with multiple partners is not uncommon. Usually I retire to my hut and lock the door when the wine is served. I find this wildness a bit too much for my personal tastes, but..."

"You want to be there to protect Shadow."

Io'nore gripped his hands into fists so tightly that his knuckles turn white. "No, and yes. I am confused. Oh, gods, Uasil is going to kill me. I want her so badly, the feeling is making me physically ill."

"I will speak to him. Has Shadow given you any indication that she feels the same way?"

Io'nore shrugged. "She stares at me."

"I will go to Shadow first then, and have her talk to you. I wonder if it is respect for Uasil that keeps her silent.

Io'nore nodded. "I thank you, Katla."

* * *

The cleric of the forest elves was joyful as she performed the ceremony to bind Loelvar and Elliberyl for eternity.

Shadow and Io'nore were holding hands as they watched.

Uasil stood in a corner with a stern face and his arms crossed over his chest, but he made no move to pry Io'nore away from his foster sister. Uasil's troubled looks melted away moments after he gulped down his cup of the wedding wine. He smiled and chased one of the giggling half-elven women in order to enjoy her charms.

Katla stepped back into the shadows as she watched Io'nore and Shadow retire to his hut.

Katla was not surprised at seeing other elves in the throws of lovemaking. Privacy in her household was often a luxury. But, the frenzy of the wedding feast was like nothing she had ever witnessed.

She took a conservative sip of her wine, out of respect for Loelvar and Elliberyl, but she had no plans to let the drug drive her to wildness.

She sat near a stump and planned to slip into one of the empty trees as soon as she had a chance, when she felt arms circle around her and slowly unbuckle the belt from around her tunic.

"Katla," Iasa's husky voice breathed in her ear. "Please, let me. Please."

"You have had too much of the wine."

"Just once, Katla. Please let my curiosity be satisfied, just once."

Katla stood and pulled herself slowly away from Iasa as she turned to face him.

Iasa continues to plead as he went on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He released her, looked up at her, then turned to grab the cup of wine Katla had set on the stump.

" I am a heretic to the Seldarine. I worship you. You are my goddess. You deserve a place in Arvandor among them, yet you are condemned to this land." Iasa said slowly. "Drink your wine. Let me show you the heretic that I am."

"I can not, Iasa, you know it is forbidden."

"I am a heretic. You are my true goddess. Nothing is forbidden."

Katla looked at Iasa one more time, took the cup, and drank down the rest of the contents.

* * *

Please Review 


	13. Dangerous Ambitions

**Chapter 13: Dangerous Ambitions

* * *

**

Katla slipped into a nightmare as she fell asleep after the numerous couplings she and Iasa did under the influence of the drugged wedding wine.

She saw Corellon sitting on a cushioned bench, his elbows rested on his knees as he held his face in his hands. His hair was disheveled and his tunic was a mess.

Katla had never imagined that a god could be in such a state.

She stepped forward to try to speak to him, to see why he was troubled, when a shadowy figure came between her and her god. The shadow materialized into an older looking version of her father, Isolder.

_"Just look and see what you have done. You were warned, repeatedly, to not touch Iasa. You knew it was forbidden. Now look what you have done. You have sent him into despair. The world will radiate with his sorrow and you are the cause!"_

"Why? I don't understand why?"

_"You were warned. Iasa confessed his heresy, yet, you still coupled with him. Iasa was forbidden to you. Now Corellon weeps! He weeps for you!"_

"You are not my father. Who are you?"

The face of the figure in the dream turned into her own.

* * *

Katla woke with a start.

Iasa was lying behind her with his arms around her. He nibbled and kissed her ear. "Good morning."

"Get off of me Iasa."

"Uh, uh."

"Do you remember what you told me last night?"

"Uh huh."

"You told me you were a heretic."

"Uh huh."

"We should not have..."

"Shhh, it is barely dawn and you will wake everyone else up."

"This is wrong."

"Don't care. Besides, it feels right to me."

Katla pushed Iasa away, "You are insane." She stood and hastily dressed.

Iasa sat up and wrapped his tunic, which they had used for a blanket, around him. "No, just observant. I don't believe for one moment that the flower tears are just a sign of a berserker. There is something more to it. That is why, when I was small, I made a vow to aid you until you take your rightful place. Now come back to bed with me. It is too early after the celebration."

"So, the vow over killing my mother was only a farce?"

"No, I had that one too. This was a vow of aid, not protection."

Katla stopped for a moment and looked at Iasa, "You _are_ power mad."

"Mad, perhaps, but power is not my goal. Be prepared to put up with me because we are going to be staying here for a few weeks. Uasil wants to make sure Shadow wants to stay and I want more time to visit with my brother."

Katla grabbed her sword and stomped away a short distance out of the grove. She pulled her sword from its scabbard and began her practice to calm her nerves.

* * *

Kymil Niemesin sat in his study and looked at the body on the floor. The pool of blood was ruining his carpet, but he felt the loss of one wool carpet was worth the enjoyment he felt.

Coran Amaquissar demanded payment for the information he had given the wizard, the payment was not what the man had expected to receive.

"Io'lan, come in here and clean up this mess."

A bent and heavily burn-scarred elf plodded slowly into the room. From the set of his jaw, it looked like he might have been handsome at one point. One small braid of long, blonde hair hung limply behind his right ear.

Io'lan looked at Kymil with hatred in his eyes and spat at the wizard's feet.

"Oh come now, that is no way to act towards the one who saved your life. You would be dead without my constant ministrations."

Io'lan shook his head and spat at Kymil's feet again.

"Would you rather return to your father? What use would Onaagron Straan have for a withered thing like you?"

"My father is my father. I may be withered but I am still his eldest. I am still a more powerful wizard. I will have his throne, and more." Io'lan rasped out.

"Your father has no idea you are still alive. What would he do if he did? He would simply have you killed."

"I am leaving your service, Kymil."

Kymil laughed, "And risk the curse to worsen? How long will you survive? How long before someone embraces you again and you burst into flame?" He smiled at Io'lan. "Whatever you wish then. You can leave as soon as you clean up this mess. Put the body in the usual place. The creatures will devour it. It will not be found."

Io'lan tried to manage a frown through his burn-scarred face, before spitting at Kymil's feet again.

_"I will destroy you as well when I find the treasure spoken of in the Book of Ghallega." _Io'lan whispered to himself.

Kymil chuckled as he rose and left the room so he did not have to watch Io'lan at his work.

As soon as the body was deposited in a hole in a cave at the northern base of the plateau where Evereska stood, Io'lan picked up his few belongings and began walking north. He encountered several obstacles on his way, terror from people because of his charred appearance not being the least of them.

Despite his appearance, Io'lan could wield a sword rather well. He carried a spell sword, and wore magical armor which allowed him to cast his magic even while armed. A well placed fireball, or other spell took care of much of the dangers in the forest, so he did not have to brandish his fighting skills often, but he found it comforting to know he could defend himself with a weapon if it came to that.

In one small village, he came upon a young cleric of Illmater, Cassius, who chose to travel with Io'lan because of _'Io'lan's obvious torment.' _Io'lan did not mind the company, but wished that his companion had at the very least been an elf.

Io'lan despised humans. To him, all humans were really good for were as servants and as slaves.

At night, while his companion slept, Io'lan read the book he stole from a dusty corner of Nimesin's library. _"The old fool had no idea he had this little treasure there." _He thought to himself. The Book of Ghallega was written in verse, and seemed mostly to talk of an ancient, un-named, long forgotten goddess and a glittering city built for her glory. It also talked of magic with the power to rule the world, but just what or how the power worked was not clear. He compared notes in the journal of the wanderer, Jonaleth, to the information in the book, hoping to find some clue to the enormous power.

Jonaleth was only spoken about in whispers among the Straan family. Some say he was the first Grand Duke of Straan. Some say he was simply a addle-headed younger sibling of the first Duke. Whatever the truth was, the journal made it clear that Jonaleth was an extremely powerful arch-sorcerer, perhaps the most powerful in all of the Straan line. Io'lan wanted that power.

Io'lan rubbed his bleary eyes as he felt the healing power of the items he stole from Nimesin. Among them was a ring of regeneration. He smiled knowing, barring any disaster, that his perfect beauty would soon be restored to him. As for Nimesin's curse, that was what Cassius was for.

Cassius had promised to take Io'lan to a priest who could remove particularly complicated curses.

"He lives as a hermit to the north in the Lonely Moor. Everyone who has heard of him calls him the Blue Priest, because of the robes he wears. Some say he is an elf, but no one I know knows for sure. Traveling into the Lonely Moor for a cure is almost as bad as sending a wolf into a henhouse. It is a very dangerous place to go. You could get yourself killed before you had a chance to find your cure. Well, you are a wizard, and those fire spells are really good for all the trolls and orcs that inhabit the Lonely Moor..."

Cassius rambled on and on as they traveled, making Io'lan wish that he had a silence spell to shut the young human up. If it were not for the promise of a cure for his curse, he would have killed the man outright.

They stopped at a small village just south of the road that lead into the Anauroch Desert.

While Cassius made arrangements for the two to stay the night at the small temple of Illmater there, Io'lan spied an elven male brushing down his horse outside the local inn. He licked his lips and took a few deep breaths. _"He is so pretty." _He thought.

Io'lan managed to keep his composure as he spoke to the young male. "Excuse me, I need someone to carry a message for me, an elf. Do you happen to know where Straankeep is?"

The elven warrior jumped back as he looked as Io'lan's scarred appearance.

Io'lan chuckled, "Worry not, friend, I am no leper. I just had an unfortunate encounter with a red dragon and survived, but my family is unaware that I still live. I need to get word to them."

The warrior looked at Io'lan again and nodded. "Dragons can be very temperamental, especially reds. I do know where Straankeep is. I am traveling there to join the Holy Order of the Knights of the Astral Blade. Perhaps you would like to join me? It would be better that your family see you alive rather than just sending a message. I am certain the priests of The Order can heal your scars as well."

"I am afraid that is not possible just yet. I have been beset by a curse by an evil creature. I only know of one who can cure that curse, and I am off to find him. Here," Io'lan handed the warrior a leather satchel and a small ruby. "Proof of who I am is in the satchel. It is warded, so do not open it. The ruby is payment for your kindness."

The warrior nodded again. "To whom should I deliver this?"

"To the hands of Iagron Straan and none other. Iagron will know what to do after that."

The warrior held up his hand and made the elven symbol of friendship, "I am Temol."

"I am Io'lan. I will remember this kindness in the future." he said as he returned the friendship hand sign.

Io'lan chuckled as the warrior rode away, _"With your help, my brother, Iagron, the world will bow to my whim."_ he thought to himself. _"The Wisteria hold the key, for they are descended from Ghallega. I know you are just as ambitious as I am. Letting you capture the key will make my conquest so much easier."_

"I have a place to sleep for the night, as well as a map that mark the bogs of the Lonely Moor." Cassius said as he found Io'lan. "With this map, and some luck, we should be able to reach the Blue Priest without much truoble."

"Good. I shall feel happy to be able to embrace you."

Cassius made an odd look because of Io'lan's comment, but said nothing.

* * *

Katla tried to keep her distance from Iasa, but part of her liked the attention. She loved the feel of having Iasa in her arms, but the guilt of the wrongness of it ate at her from the inside. Her only comfort was that the nightmare of the night of their first coupling did not return.

During the first week after Loel and Elli's wedding, many of the others in the grove began making wagers on whether it would be Io'nore and Shadow or Iasa and Katla to be the next to take vows.

Katla hated the scrutiny more than she hated the guilt of being Iasa's lover.

She tried asking for advice from the chieftain of the forest elves, Kaimelar. He instructed her that she must deal with the problem on her own.

She talked to Io'nore as he was teaching Shadow the different herbs and their healing properties.

"Can You at least talk to him, Io'nore?" Katla pleaded. "You know we are forbidden to be lovers."

"Forbidden, by our parents, yes, but do you truly wish to not be his lover?"

"I don't know. I feel confused. I care very deeply for him, but it is not the kind of caring that lends itself to being a lover. My love for him is not that of a lover. If we stopped coupling, the kind of love I feel would remain the same. Our coupling and our caring are separate. There is no real passion, only convenience, so to speak."

"I understand. I wish I could speak to him about this. He contends, at mealtime, that he is staying to visit with me, yet I hardly see him. He tells me he is off in the forest with one of the others, supposedly practicing his ranger's skills, but truly, I have no idea what he does with his time when he is not in your company. I will do what I can, if I can corner him when he is not busy."

"I will see if I can talk to him for you, Katla" Shadow offered. "I am sure Io'nore can spare me for a small amount of time. Perhaps he will talk to me."

Shadow spoke to Iasa later that day, but it did not seem to help Iasa keep away from Katla. It made it worse. Iasa made more of a public display of his affections.

Katla caught Uasil polishing his sword several afternoons after she had pleaded with Io'nore and Shadow. "Please, Uasil, if you put me in charge of the Gemez and Keld, I will spar with them and you can keep an eye on Iasa. You can spar with Iasa."

"Katla , the dwarves want to practice their skills of fighting against much larger creatures, yetis and such. You are much too small. I am more suited to use for what they want to learn."

"I can teach them elven sword techniques that work just as well with axes."

"Is Iasa bothering you that badly? I thought you would like the time practicing with him, since you are lovers."

"There is a big difference between comforts and lovers."

Uasil stopped pushing the polishing cloth and dropped it to the ground. He sheathed his sword and got on his knees so he could look Katla in the eye. "Tell me the truth, Katla, are his ministrations both in and out of his bed unwanted?"

Katla lowered her eyes to the ground. "I don't know. I can't.."

Uasil put his hands on her chin to raise her face back up. "Katla, is Iasa raping you?" He quietly growled out.

"I don't know what to call it. I like him near, I care for him very much, but I feel guilty. He had gotten over his possessiveness during our travels, but now it is back. He is more possessive. You see, we are first cousins, and we are not supposed to get involved, in the way we are."

Uasil curled his palm over his mouth and shook his head. "Neither Io'nore or Iasa said anything about being your _first _cousins, only that you were related. I did not think to ask how _close _that family relationship was. Among humans, what Iasa is doing borders on incest, because you _are_ so closely related."

"It is not like that among the elves. I think the worry is another elf-bane. Since my berserker blood comes from the same bloodline as Iasa's, the elders do not want the chance of me conceiving, even though we are too young for that. None of our coupling was forced. I am just afraid of what will happen if our parents find out."

"This is a mess. "

"Thank you for talking to me, Uasil." Katla rose and headed into the trees.

The sound of Iasa whistling carried over to Uasil's ears. He stood and turned to see Iasa leaving Loelvar's tree-hut.

Uasil shook his head. _"That one will only give that lady sorrow."_ he thought.

"Uasil, have you seen Katla? We need to spar."

"She went off by herself to practice with her sword. I have no idea where she is, Iasa. Where have you been? She was here earlier looking for a sparring partner."

"I was with Loel. He says I have a wonderful voice and although his family says I am becoming a decent ranger, he thinks I would make a better bard, perhaps even a Songblade. He has been teaching me songs to use."

"I see."

"Damn it. Katla should not run off alone like this, not here."

Uasil got a fiery look in his eyes. "I am sure she can handle herself. She is a berserk, and a damn good one. Few have her level of control over the madness."

Iasa sighed, "Very well, how about I spar with you?"

"I would like to see your _sword_ skills."

Iasa gave Uasil a quizzical look, but nodded as he made his way to the sparing lists at the edge of the grove.

* * *

Io'lan scratched his head and felt the small lengths of hair growing. It was a small comfort when he had to endure having to stop their journey whenever Cassius felt sleepy. He wished he had a mirror to see how well his face was healing.

Io'lan knew he would heal much faster once they found the Blue Priest, if there even was a Blue Priest in the damned moor.

Cassius had promised the travel to last no more than two or three days, but goblin attacks had stretched the journey out longer.

Io'lan, disgusted, and feeling that they were walking in circles, demanded the map from Cassius. He became more disgusted to see that the map was largely incomplete. It only showed the location of the larger bogs, and nothing else.

"You have had no idea where we have been going? You have no idea where this Blue Priest is, much less if he exists. You will pay for this. Do not try to lead me out of this bog. We will continue until we have searched every inch, even if I have to use one of my spells on one of those stupid goblins to use him as a guide."

"I understand your suffering. Illmater teaches..."

"I do not care about your god. I have my own god, that wants me to be restored."

"We are both tired, Io'lan, we should stop and rest." Cassius said as he shook his head.

_"We will stop, but resting is not what I have in mind for you," _Io'lan mumbled to himself.

"Here, I found a spot where there is a natural shelter. We can rest in here for a few hours."

"You are so very young , Cassius. How old are you really?"

"I am eighteen, why do you ask?" Cassius cleared wet leaves from the little lean to, suspecting nothing from his companion.

"Such a perfect, tender age for you." Io'lan purred as he seized Cassius by the hips.

"You are a pederast!" Cassius cried out before the pain caused by Io'lan seared through him.

"Now, don't weep my boy. I just have to work out my frustrations. Be a good boy and stay still for just a little longer. Your god wants you to endure suffering. Endure a little suffering for me. I will let you rest after I am done. Then, once you are rested, we will continue our search."

Cassius whimpered but did just as Io'lan wanted.

* * *

"Wake up Katla." Io'nore said as he gently shook Katla's arm to break her reverie.

Katla sat on a bed of twigs and leaves just outside of Io'nore's house. She had no idea how long she had been in her trance, but it was the first real rest she had in days.

"What is it? And, where is Iasa?"

"Iasa is on watch. I was going to come and get you as soon as the table was set, but you looked so peaceful."

"What is the matter?"

"Someone is coming towards the grove. Someone dangerous. Whomever it is, is close. I know the forest elves could use your help."

"I will do what I can."

* * *

Cassius leaned heavily on his staff as he tried to walk. The pain of the constant molestation from Io'lan was killing him and he had to get away. Io'lan may have the map, but death by a creature or in a bog was much better than enduring the constant humiliation.

Such actions Io'lan was forcing upon Cassius was not part of Illmater's teachings. Cassius had to escape or risk loosing his soul.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out when he tripped over an exposed root in his path. Tears welled in his eyes as blood dripped from his spilt lip.

Cassius should have been frightened when he heard the sound of swords being unsheathed, but to him, it was a comfort.

"Who goes." A voice growled in the darkness.

"Help me." Cassius whimpered out as he was rolled over by the watch. He saw the blonde braid of hair of the elf standing directly over him and closed his eyes. "No, please no more. I can not endure it."

"He's covered in blood." Iasa said as she looked closer. Get him to Io'nore right away. He is not the danger the seer predicted."

Io'nore looked at the young man that was brought into the center of the grove. He gave the man some water. "What is your name?"

"Cassius. You already know that, Io'lan. Are you testing me for more punishment because I ran?"

"Io'lan! Did you say Io'lan?"

"Is this another cruel jest, Io'lan? Punish me so I can escape." Cassius replied as the delirium from the potion Io'nore forced down Cassius' throat began to take effect.

"I am _not _Io'lan. I am Io'nore. My brother is not here."

"He is close," Cassius said as his eyes focused, then closed.

"Damn it. Iasa, sound the alarm. I need help to get this man to my hut. He is hurt badly and may not survive."

"Io'nore? What is it?" Katla asked as she rushed into the grove.

"It seems Iasa was mistaken, Io'lan is alive, and on his way here."

Iasa took one look at the sorry state of Cassius and shuddered. Memories long forgotten surfaced. Iasa fought the urge to run and hide.

* * *

Io'lan chuckled at the irony of the situation. He stood in the shadow of an eave beneath the roof of Io'nore's home. _"So dear Io'nore is the Blue Priest. What fortune! Sweet little Iasa is here as well. " _He thought to himself. _"I will wait here until sunrise, then plead my case to my dear twin."_

Fortune did not favor Io'lan until sunrise. A forest elf who was searching the area near Io'nore's garden relieved himself on Io'lan's feet, causing the wizard to shriek in surprise.

"Here! I have him!" The forest elf grabbed Io'lan by the ankles and dug his fingers into the flesh so that Io'lan could not escape. The forest elf proceeded to drag Io'lan out from under the eave. He gasped when he saw Io'lan's condition, but did not let go.

Katla and Iasa both rushed to seize Io'lan by the arms and drag him before Io'nore and Chieftain Kaimelar.

Most of the forest elves whom had come into the grove to see the villain, shrieked and hid once setting eyes on Io'lan's hideous appearance.

"Iasa, Shadow, go inside my hut and see to our guest." Io'nore said sternly.

"But Io'nore..." Iasa started to protest.

"Now!"

Iasa frowned at Io'nore, the turned to Io'lan and scowled. "I will make you pay." His voice waivered out.

Katla ignored the commotion of those around her while she patted down and searched through Io'lan's robe and sack in order to relieve him of any weapons he might be carrying.

"Elf-bane! Gods! That thing is here!" Io'lan cringed and fought with Katla once he realized who she was. "Get it away from me! Don't let it curse me again!" He howled. "I swear I have changed my ways! Just get that thing away from me!"

"From the looks of my guest in my hut, that is a lie."

"But I have! Look at me! I am cursed! Every time I am embraced, I burst into flame! And it is all that thing's fault! I have changed! I am your brother for the sake of the gods!"

"You tried to kill me because I told father _you _were the reason he could not keep apprentices for long."

"I can't help that! I feel thiramin for a female I can never have! It is the only way I can relieve my frustration!"

"The young man in my hut is suffering from a grave injury due to your perversity."

"All right! I was amorous with the boy. I won't do it again! Just get this thing away from me!"

"I will go make sure Iasa hasn't torn the inside of your hut to bits." Katla said as she headed for the hut.

"Let me finish searching him." Elli said as she stepped forward to relieve Katla of her task. The skills her family excelled in allowed her to find items that she was sure Katla would have missed.

Kaimelar drew a circle around Io'lan and began a spell as Elli carefully piled Io'lan's belongings at Io'nore's feet. She took Loel's hand, turned and nodded to indicate she was finished.

"You can not move from that circle." Kaimelar said in a clear booming voice.

Io'lan cursed and tried to cast spells, which only reverted back on himself. "How could you! Just look at what has become of me!"

"Who gave you this curse?"

"The elf-bane! I stole a necklace from a courier sent to deliver it to her when she first fostered at Zaor's palace! I sensed magical properties and believed it was a protection spell. I did not know what it truly was until years later, when I tried to use it. It is the gold necklace with the amethyst at your feet! I came here for a cure! How can you do this to me!"

"I doubt that is the only reason. I see you still have the spell sword you stole from mother."

"I needed it!"

"Iagron's spell book is here. What about that?"

"I took them from his room when I left him in an inn in Amn. I needed them to try and find a cure for this damned curse!"

"You still have the forbidden journal of Jonaleth I see, but I also see that another book that was stolen from father's library is here too."

"I didn't stealthat from father! The book of Ghallega was in Kymil's library."

"What!"

"Kymil Nimesin has been keeping me as his personal slave for years! I only just escaped!"

Io'nore frowned at his brother's last words. "So all these years we have thought you dead, you were..."

"In the keeping of Kymil. He wanted to know secrets about our family line, especially those on mother's side."

Io'nore pulled his hand through his short hair in frustration. "I see. Just keep your hands off the boys in this grove and I will heal you, brother. I am taking you to Straankeep for father's judgment on this matter."

Io'lan nodded. "Just keep the elf-bane away from me."

Io'nore picked up the amethyst necklace and studied it for a few moments. He cast a spell on it to see exactly how the curse worked. He gasped as he saw in his mind the intricacies of the curse spell. He knew it would be simple to heal Io'lan, because the curse was a backlash of the spell, not a real curse.

"Do you think it is wise to heal him? " Elli asked.

"He is my brother, and I am much stronger than I was when he tried to kill me. Plus, Katla is here to annoy him if he gets out of line. He must go to my father's for trial. I can not take him there in this condition."

Io'lan laughed in his mind. He was getting just what he wanted. His brother was none the wiser.

"There is an empty tree-hut over there." Io'nore pointed. "As soon as I cast the spell, you can occupy it. You are not welcome in my house. Also, all of these items I know are not yours come with me. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Lift the spell, Kaimelar."

The forest elf chieftain nodded, released the spell then went to a small group of his people whom were waiting for him.

Io'nore weaved his spell to cure Io'lan of the curse. He added a regeneration spell. You should be back to your vain, former beauty in a day or so. Now go!"

Loelvar handed Io'lan the belongings that Io'nore had not taken away.

Io'lan headed to the hut. As his twin turned away, he spat in his direction.

* * *

"Katla! I am so glad you are here!" Shadow pleaded as Katla entered Io'nore's hut.

"What is the matter? Has something happened to the young man?"

"No, he is resting and healing well. It is Iasa. He is cowered in the corner and will not come out. He keeps calling your name."

Katla rushed to the corner where Iasa was cowering. She had never seen him in such a sorry state.

Iasa was curled into a ball, weeping and shaking. "Katla please, I need you Katla."

"Iasa, I am here. What is the matter?"

"Io'lan. Io'lan is not dead. Please hold me. He will not come near me when you are here. He is afraid of you. I am not like him no matter what lies he tells."

Katla took Iasa in her arms. "Shh, now. He can do nothing to you. Io'nore will make sure of that. You have nothing to be so frightened of."

"He will try to touch me again! I know he will! He will!"

Katla pulled him more tightly into her arms and glanced over at the young man on the bed. _"That bastard."_ She whispered under her breath. "I am here, Iasa. I won't leave you. I promise, I will never let any harm come to you."

Iasa wound his legs around Katla's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Love me, Katla. You are the only one who really knows me."

"No, Iasa, not now. You are too upset. Perhaps later. You need to take reverie or a nap to calm your nerves. Don't worry, I will be right here."

Iasa nodded and dried his eyes on his sleeves as he unwound himself from around Katla.

Katla lead Iasa to his bed. She covered him with a soft blanket and kissed him on the cheek. "You rest. I will be with you later."

Iasa nodded and rolled over to his side. He was asleep in a matter of moments.

"What was the matter?" Shadow whispered with a concerned voice.

"He is deathly afraid of Io'lan. I am not certain of the reason, but I can guess." She glanced over at the man sleeping on Io'nore's bed.

"Do you think he did to Iasa what he did to Cassius over there?"

"Possibly, Shadow."

Io'nore groaned with exhaustion as he entered the hut. He looked up at Katla. "I am sorry I sent you away, but I couldn't have him hysterical when I was trying to get answers from him. It seems he stumbled onto a magic item meant for you." He handed the necklace to Katla. "I do not suggest you wear it. It is keyed to kill anyone you embrace while wearing it."

"Why would anyone want me to have a vile thing like that?"

"Because you are an elf-bane. Someone wanted to use that myth in order to kill someone, possibly Lord Isolder. Since I can not determine who made it, it is difficult to tell who the target, or targets really were."

"Oh, Io'nore, why does your family give you such sorrow?" Shadow said as she put her arms around him. "Come find comfort in my arms, my love."

"Io'nore, " Katla said as she looked closely at the amethyst necklace. "Did Io'lan hurt Iasa?"

Io'nore sighed, "Yes. I discovered him molesting Iasa. That is when I found out he was also molesting my father's apprentices. That is whyIasa was sent to your father, permanently, to keep him away from Io'lan."

A tear fell down Katla's face as she dropped the necklace to the floor, turned and crawled into bed beside Iasa. She carefully embraced him, so not to wake him up. "I do love you Iasa. I promise, I will protect you."

* * *

A loud banging on the door roused all those in Io'nore's hut .

"Come out here! There is something wrong!" Uasil howled.

Io'nore, Shadow, Iasa and Katla slowly made their way out of the hut to find that all of the forest elves, Elli and the half-elves that traveled with Katla, had deserted the grove.

"Elliberyl left a note but I can't read the thing." Uasil said as he handed Io'nore the note.

"What's all the ruckus?" Keld said as he and Gemez walked to meet Uasil.

Io'lan poked his head out of the hut he occupied and listened.

"They have moved to another grove. They do not deem any of us trustworthy anymore. They prefer we leave. They will not return until we do. Also, the protections that keep the trolls, goblins and orcs out of the grove are gone. We will need to pack and be ready to move as quickly as possible."

"But what about all of your things in your hut? Are you sure you want to leave them?" Shadow said with concern.

Io'lan chuckled. "Do not worry, my love, Everything not worth keeping will stay, but my personal things will all fit into my magical packs. They are similar to the pouch Katla carries under her tunic. Katla, I want you to have the Book of Ghallega and Jonaleth's diary. They will be of most use to you. I truly doubt my father really missed them being in his possession. He was afraid of them."

"No!" Io'lan shouted as he left his dwelling. "I need them more than it does!" Io'lan cast a spell that scorched Katla's right arm and left it completely limp."

Iasa ran behind Uasil for protection as Katla marched towards Io'lan.

"What is she doing?" Uasil said, "She can't do anything with her sword arm!"

Iasa's fear dissipated at Uasil's words. "You have not been paying attention, Uasil." Iasa laughed. "That is not her sword arm. She is left-handed. That is why I like the challenge of sparring with her."

Katla pulled her sword and pointed at Io'lan's throat before he could move two steps. "Got some of your beauty and your gall back I see. Get your things and pack. Do not tempt my anger. It is not a pretty sight to an enemy."

Io'lan cringed in fear, nodded, and rushed back inside the hut to gather his things.

Uasil laughed a big laugh. "All bark and no bite."

"Oh he has a bite, but not a very powerful one without all of his stolen toys. " Io'nore replied.

"Is Cassius ready to travel?" Uasil asked as he looked inside Io'nore's hut.

"I'm not feeling well, but I think I can travel if we go slow." Cassius said as he sat up in the bed.

"I'm Uasil Haadraad of Ruathym. I will carry you when you feel faint."

"Move over , Uasil. I will help Cassius pack his things." Shadow squeezed past her foster brother. "You have nothing to worry about now, I'm Shadow. I will introduce you to the rest of us as soon as we are outside."

Cassius nodded, "And Io'lan?"

"My mate can handle his brother. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Everyone was ready to travel by the next morning. The weather was sunny and warm.

Katla felt sad at leaving the grove, because her love affair with Iasa would end, but at the same time she was relieved.

"Katla, perhaps we can talk our parents into letting us stay as we are." Iasa said sadly as they made their way along the bogs. "Once they understand the nature of the berserker, and the holiness of it, we can stay together."

"I don't know, Iasa. We will have to see when we get to Straankeep."

* * *

Please Review. 


	14. Trials

**Chapter 14: Trials

* * *

**

The journey out of the moor was not without events. There were minor skirmishes with goblins, trolls and one small group of yuan'ti. The fights would have been much worse if it were not for Io'nore's extensive knowledge of the area and his gift to sense danger ahead.

Shadow kept close to her husband-to-be. Often, she found her connection to Io'nore allowed her to sense danger as well.

Iasa and Katla would hold hands, and talk, but they did not resume their lovemaking. Katla liked this kind of closeness. Both she and Iasa recognized that their coupling was born of desperation rather than real love. Their love, that of closest friends, was growing.They talked about little things neither of them had shared before, even though they had known each other all of their lives.

The more they talked, the more mature Iasa began to act. He was finding the strength that would take him into adulthood not in Katla's arms but in Katla's words.

"So, where exactly is Straankeep anyway. " Uasil asked after they had left the northern edge of the Lonely Moor.

"Not too far west of Silverymoon, on an island in the middle of the River Surbin. The location is being kept secret, for the most part, until the fortress can be completed. It is still under construction."

"We plan to stop in Silverymoon. " Iasa added, "Since Katla and I have never been to Straankeep ourselves, we need to get directions. I don't think Io'lan or Io'nore have been there either. "

"I also have a message to deliver in Silverymoon, from my friend, Kamiel." Katla added.

"We travel north towards The Far Forest then travel west, skirting the northern Graypeaks towards the High Forest" Io'nore said. "It will not be an easy journey, but I am certain we will all make it safely. We will travel the western side of the Fallen Lands. It will take longer, but I would rather go that route than through all the Graypeaks and then west. There is a merchant who lives in a small settlement two days walk from here. He breeds horses for nomads that come out of the desert. We will be able to purchase mounts there. We will spend a day or so with a group of wood elves in the High Forest, then continue to Everlund."

"So the seer spouts." Io'lan said as he plodded along. Io'lan waved the plain staff in the air and tapped it on the ground. The staff was his only form of protection, since Io'nore had all of his other weapons taken away. "Since when are you the leader?"

"I am the eldest and you are in no position to lead."

Io'lan was no nearer to his goal of getting the two books back, unless he could find a way to catch Katla alone. That was proving to be a monumental task since Iasa never left her side.

Katla and Iasa took reverie sitting cross legged, back to back. Katla and Iasa were always sparing together or fighting together when they ran into minor enemies. Katla and Iasa even guarded each other when one or the other went into the bushes to relieve themselves. They protected each other in all ways.

Io'lan was further annoyed at the two dwarves that constantly shadowed his every movement. He knew his chance would come. He only needed to plan slowly. There was plenty of time to search his spell book for anything that might prove useful.

Cassius stuck close to Uasil, knowing the big man was his best protection against Io'lan's flirtations. He was also curious about the Island of Ruathym. Uasil indulged Cassius' curiosity by spinning tales of his homeland. It helped Uasil keep his mind off the fact that he was loosing his foster sister.

Katla and Iasa listened to the stories, doing their best to aid in comforting his troubles.

"Have you ever been to Silverymoon, Uasil?"

"No, Iasa. I am curious what the city is like. I haven't been inland north of the southern trade route from Waterdeep to the Anauroch. The red wizards caught me and Shadow in an inn in Waterdeep. I tried to keep them from taking her when they slapped one of those nasty collars on me. The rest you know."

"Shadow is so happy." Katla watched the tender care Io'nore took as he wrapped a cloak around Shadow to keep her skin from getting too much sun."

"Yes, she is. It both gladdens and saddens me. I knew she would find a husband eventually, but it is never easy to let go, after you have been so much a part of each other's lives for so long."

"It does not have to be goodbye, Uasil. There is no guarantee Io'nore will want to stay at Straankeep. In fact, it is unlikely he will."

"What do you mean, Iasa?"

"Father and Io'nore do not get along. It will not be long before Io'nore will leave there."

"So, do you think Io'nore might like to live on Ruathym for a while? Truth be told, I miss the sea. I know Shadow misses it too."

"Then you must talk to the both of them," Katla reasoned," I will help, if you would like."

"No, thank you. After all, if Io'nore is going to be part of my family, I had best get to know him well." Uasil smiled. "Io'nore! How much further?"

"Not long, why? Are you hungry, Uasil?"

"I most certainly am, and I see a ton of gopher holes. I heat they taste good when cooked properly."

"If you can catch them."

"Oh, I am certain with Katla, Iasa and Cassius' help, I can bag a few for a light snack."

"Not me. I will not hunt some defenseless animal like that." Cassius spouted.

Io'nore chuckled. "Very well then. Help keep an eye on my brother to give Gemez and Keld a break. They might want to join the fun. Too bad you didn't save one of those slave collars, Uasil. I am sure it would come in handy."

"Shut up, Io'nore. Haven't you done enough to me already?"

"Well, is that the thanks I get for giving you back your stunning looks and long golden tresses, Io'lan?"

Io'lan growled. His sour face marred his nearly perfect appearance. Katla stared at Io'lan for several moments. If she had not known how rotten the male was on the inside, she might have been attracted to his physical perfection.

"What about you , Shadow?" Katla asked.

"Oh, no! I would rather sit back and laugh at all of you."

A few minutes into the chase, Iasa and Katla resolved to sit back and watch. It was too dangerous.

Gemez and Keld pulled their axes and were hacking at the holes in the ground. They were focusing entirely on the _'enemy' _and not on anyone else that might get in the way.

Uasil followed their example by pulling out his sword and jamming it into the gopher holes. He hoped that one of the gophers would run away from an axe and spear itself. He growled when it worked. The gopher he _'caught'_ was not big enough to bother with once his broadsword sliced it in two.

Shadow and Io'nore laughed themselves silly as they watched gophers pop out of the holes, and back down. Even Io'lan chuckled at the chase.

After a more than an hour, and much laughter, those chasing gophers gave up.

"Well that lightened the mood of this gloomy journey." Iasa said happily.

"But I am still hungry."

"Well, Uasil, we had best get on our way to Robert's ranch then. I am certain he will have something ." Io'nore said as he rose and started back on the trail.

* * *

"What in the hells is that!" Uasil yelled as he pointed to the large area surrounded by blue flame.

"That is the ranch. I suppose I forgot to mention that Robert is a formidable wizard. The spell is to protect his stock." He continued to walk to the barrier, ignoring the protests of Uasil and the two dwarves.

"How do we get inside?"

Io'nore walked to a lone arch with a bell tied to it in the center. "Ring the doorbell." Io'nore took the bell cord and gave it a good shake.

A voice sounded from inside the bell. "Who goes?"

"Robert, it is Io'nore. I am here with some of my family members. We need horses, food and shelter."

"Come in. Welcome." A pleasant, but monotone, voice sounded from the bell as the barrier blocking the front gates dissipated.

An old man with a long beard, wearing long robes, and wearing a worn, red hat, stood smoking a pipe. "It has been years. I thought you would never leave that moor."

Io'nore embraced the old man and turned to introduce him to everyone.

"This is Robert. He owns this ranch, although most of the tending to the horses is done by those in his employ."

"Come in. Business is slow so I have plenty of room." Robert looked each one of his guests over. "One of the special rooms for this one I suppose."

"Yes, Robert. Io'lan needs to be watched."

"Burke," He called calmly to one of the hands who was nearby. "Show everyone to rooms, special one for the male elf with the hair past his waist."

Burke nodded and motioned for everyone to follow.

"Dinner is promptly an hour before sunset. Don't be late." Robert said calmly as he put the barrier over the gate back up.

* * *

The mood at dinner was pleasant. The fact that Io'lan would be taking his meals inside his locked chambers put the rest of the travelers at ease.

"How long will you be staying, friend." Robert asked.

"Only long enough to get mounts, rest and supply. We need to take Io'lan to Straankeep for questioning and trial. Plus, I want to show my bride a little of what the land is like. She has lived much of her life by or on the sea."

"You are a very lucky lady, Daeithil Winnowind. Io'nore is a very good man. He will follow wherever you lead."

Shadow looked at Robert as bits of her memory came flooding back to her. "How? I didn't even know..."

"You look just like your mother, and you have your father's eyes. I was sad when they died."

"You knew my parents!"

"Briefly. They managed a small fleet of ships that carried elves traveling to Evermeet. They were betrayed and their fleet destroyed. None of your family survived. It is good you did. It is also good that Uasil was the one to find you. Your family would be proud that you continued to live on the sea."

"Robert, do you know how they were betrayed?"

The old wizard took a puff of his pipe. "You were kidnapped, and your family went to pay the ransom."

"So that is why I found Shadow in that barrel." Uasil replied. "At least we know the truth."

Shadow nodded. "Uasil, do you think Daeithil sounds prettier than Shadow?"

Robert took another puff of his pipe, "Not much difference, since the name means Moon-Shadow." He rose from his seat and tapped his pipe against the table. "Finish your meal and get some rest. You will all need it."

* * *

Io'nore was not surprised that Robert was not there the next morning to see them on their way. The old man preferred his solitude. Io'nore believed that was part of the reason Robert put his ranch in such a remote location.

Iasa and Katla were already on their mounts waiting for the rest of the horses to be saddled and readied.

Ponies were brought out for Gemez and Keld.

"Ye expect me to ride one 'o them beasts?" Gemez complained.

"Of course. We will get to the elf settlement in much faster. Besides, if any bandits meet us along the way, they will certainly be on horseback. It is to our advantage." Katla explained.

"Sounds like ye have it right. I be ready to ride." Keld mounted quickly on his pony and rode in a circle a few times. "See, nothin to it."

"I'll be showin ye who kin ride a pony better." Gemez mounted his pony and chased his pony in a circle behind Keld. "Seein if ye kin handle yer axe on the thing, that'll be the test, Keld."

A large horse was brought out for Uasil. "Its been years since I had the chance to ride, but once done, you never forget."

"Very true." Cassius replied as he mounted his own horse with the grace and ease of a man who was born to the saddle. "I look forward to seeing Silverymoon. I have relatives there. They should not question me too much, now that I whip myself every night to pay for my sins."

Uasil raised his eyebrow at the strange comment but said nothing.

Io'nore and Shadow were on their horses waiting for Io'lan to be brought out to meet them.

"Did you eat, well enough, brother?"

"As well as I could stomach, being as I was in a locked room with no company, Io'nore." Io'lan snapped. Io'lan mounted his horse and resisted the urge to kick the human who had given him a hand up.

"Is everyone ready?" Io'nore took one more look at everyone to make sure they were not forgetting anyone or anything. He nodded and signaled for Burke to open the gate.

* * *

Io'nore closed his eyes and prayed to Sehanine to help him see any dangers they may face. Shadow kept her horse next to Io'nore's so she could grab the reigns if the horse decided to wander while Io'nore was in deep concentration.

Katla was glad. Any warning of an ambush was good.

Iasa whistled the songs that Loel'var taught him. He often caught himself humming or singing or whistling the tunes without conscious thought. The feeling he gained when he let the music fill him felt as natural as breathing. He enjoyed learning the lessons of a fighter and of a ranger, but something about the music reached deep within him.

"Which song is that?" Katla asked.

"Huh? Oh, one to keep a sense of calm. Loel said it was very effective to keep those in battle from panicking and making mistakes."

"I suppose that my father was right."

"About what, Katla?"

"He used to tell me that you would make an awful knight of the Order, although your skill with the sword was very good. He thought you would be an excellent bladesinger."

Iasa stopped humming a moment and thought back to the last argument he had with Lord Isolder. "I did not know he made his opinions so open."

"He doesn't. He often talked to me when he felt troubled. I suppose it was because I was mute for so long, and unable to talk back to him."

"No, Katla. That is not it. He loves you. He spoke often to me as well. With me, he spoke about your mother and how worried for you he always was."

"He knows you accidentally killed her?"

"Yes, but he places no blame on me. He knows it was an accident. He also knows that if she had been honest with him, she would have been spared."

"I miss him. He was so angry when we last spoke. He did not believe my story about my closeness to Corellon."

"I didn't either, at first. I have had plenty of time to think about it, though. And, I have been thinking about something your father said about your mother. I didn't remember it until the day you got hit with that fireball."

Katla slowed the pace of her horse so that none of those ahead of them could hear the conversation. "What did you remember?"

"He said your mother was strange. She had no living family. He found her during one of his early journeys. He said she was dressed in rags and used a magic tapestry for extra warmth. Her only other possession was a strange, broken coin. She wore it around her neck like some sort of holy symbol. The dialect of elven she spoke was one he was not familiar with at the time. It turned out to be a combination of an old form of elven, and drow. Where she learned it. He never knew. She was not from Myth Drannor, he had no idea where she really was from."

Katla became quiet. Iasa quickened his pace a little to give Katla time to think.

* * *

"A group of men are hiding up ahead." Io'nore announced as they neared the northern reaches of The Fallen Lands.

"Good! Me bum is beginin te give me a sore. Better te have a good reason fer me bum a hurtin!" Gemez yelled as he pulled his axe and swung it around a few times to test his balance.

Keld pulled his axe and swung it with ease.

"Don't worry about these beasts making a run, I can tell by the way they have acted so far that they are bred for battle!" Cassius yelled, causing Uasil to pause a moment and regard the cleric of Illmater.

"How does a cleric barely out of small pants know that?"

"I wasn't always a cleric." Cassius pulled his mace and spurred his horse in the direction Io'nore indicated. "I used to be a horse thief."

"That explains much." Iasa followed close behind Cassius.

Uasil let out a war cry, rode over the rise and landed right in the middle of the bandits' hiding spot.

Katla and Cassius rode around the rise from one direction while Iasa and the dwarves rode from the other.

The bandits gave up and ran their horses towards the desert before any blood could be shed.

"That was fun, but it did not last long enough. Damn cowards." Uasil laughed as he sheathed his sword.

"Bah, ye're the only one who had any fun. Ye got te jump em first." Gemez complained.

"Yes, but without us coming around from the sides, Uasil would not have stood as well." Katla added.

Cassius laughed and put away his mace. "Lets get back to Io'nore, and back on our way. I doubt that bunch of ruffians will trouble us again."

"Spur your horses! Monsters are venturing out of the Fallen Lands towards us!" Io'nore shouted.

"Can you tell how many? Katla shouted back.

"No, but I believe they were the targets of the ambush, not us."

"Damn!" Iasa swore as he turned his horse around.

Everyone drew their weapons, except for Io'lan. He prepared spells that he could use on either the travelers or the monsters. He hoped it was his chance for escape.

"None of that!" Cassius finished a spell to keep Io'lan from going anywhere. I am staying back here to keep a close watch on you!"

"As am I" Shadow said as she pulled a rapier and kept it at the ready.

Io'lan growled and spit on the ground. "How could you ally yourself with a filthy human?"

"No human is as filthy as the blackness in your heart."

Katla called to Corellon and let her rage take over as the huge pack of wolves rushed at her.

Uasil gasped but smiled. These were not like his pets on Ruathym. For one thing, they were larger, for another, their foaming mouths indicated disease. "Don't let them get their teeth on you! They've caught the mad fever!"

Gemez and Keld rushed in to aid Katla while Io'nore held back and cast spells.

The dwarves were in a better position, because of the height of the ponies, to battle the insurgent of mad wolves. The two whooped and screamed in glee as they cut down one after another of the animals.

Iasa ran his horse back and forth to keep the wolves herded where they could be easily taken down.

Katla laughed and praised Corellon for every hit she made against the beasts. She was not making as much progress as the two dwarves, but she was in no mood to complain.

Uasil jumped down from his horse as he pulled his sword. He knew it was more dangerous, but with the numbers of mad wolves, fighting on the ground was the quicker way to rid themselves of the monsters.

"Why don't they run? Many of the wolves have fallen, yet the rest do not run!" Iasa screamed as he continued to herd and slice at the mad wolves.

"It is a disease!" Uasil shouted, "You catch it if you are bit, so keep your guard up!"

Without thought, Iasa began to sing as he slashed. The wolves quit attacking him directly. He slashed several before the rest of the wolves went to places where they were in direct line of fire for Io'nore's spells or the weapons of the others.

With the wolves under Iasa's unconscious control, it shortened the battle.

Once the last wolf was killed, Uasil heaved a sigh of relief. "Did anyone get a cut or scratch from those things? If so you had best go get some potions from Io'nore." He turned and walked to Io'nore himself, seeing that he had a small cut on his leg. "Do you have any fire spells you can use on them things? The bodies have to be burned. We shouldn't touch them, and having them lay like that will probably draw more monsters to us. "

"I do not, but I am certain Io'lan has some prepared. " Io'nore looked over at his twin brother and smiled.

Io'lan made a grimace, looked to the wolves and back to his brother. Io'lan knew he would have another chance to escape, if not on the road, then at Straankeep itself. "Get out of my way, or I will torch you too!" he growled as everyone circled behind him.

Io'lan let loose with a spell that cast several fireballs at once, encompassing the entire pack of dead wolves and catching some of the grasses around the fallen beasts. "How is that?"

"Overkill, Io'lan. The fire is spreading in our direction. Let's get out of here before it encompasses us as well." Katla said.

"He actually managed to cast a firebrand." Io'nore commented to Shadow as they sped away. "Perhaps he did gain some decent knowledge after all."

* * *

The sun was down by the time they reached a good place to camp in the pass between the Far Forest and the Northern Graypeaks. Io'nore knew better than to travel too fast in that area at night. The cave they discovered was filled with provisions, most likely a ranger's hideaway.

"What is in there that troubles you so, my love?"

"This is a place of great evil. The Far Forest is haunted by restless spirits. Many of the trees live and move. Most of them feed on blood. I did not encounter any the last time I was here, but then, I wasn't paying much attention." Io'nore shot an angry look in Io'lan's direction. "There are caves to the underdark, or I have reason to believe so, because of the spider creatures that roam wild both in these hills and in the forest. We will keep our stay here as short as possible. I am also anxious to see how the wood elves fare."

"How much different are they than Loelvar's people?"

"That tribe of Forest elves were a mixture of different types, but mostly green elves. That is why they are so reclusive. The ones we are meeting with are all wood elves, much more sociable, if not less secretive."

Shadow made a sideways glance at Io'lan. "I hope he continues to behave himself, my love. The longer we travel, the more I feel that he is up to something."

"I know he is up to something, Shadow. I am trying to figure out what that something is."

"Dinner's ready." Uasil said as he handed around bits of meat from a fat opossum he caught. "Not as good as squab, but it'll do."

"Uasil! Are you trying to nauseate me?"

"Apparently, I am not trying very hard, sister. Go ahead and eat. It is very good."

Shadow looked over at Katla and Iasa whom were sitting and talking. "What do you think is going to happen to them? They seem to care so much for each other, and yet..."

"There is no way that I can see our parents' allowing their affair to continue. I don't know if it is even a concern anymore."

Io'lan butted in. "You mean Iasa was sleeping with that thing? What in the world are you thinking, Io'nore? We had plenty of chances to clout Iasa over the head and leave the thing behind. Now I see why you hesitate."

"Katla is not an _it, _Io'lan. There is no such thing as an elf-bane. She's a berserker, and more over, she is a chosen of Corellon. Of the latter, I am quite certain."

Io'lan crossed his arms and spit on the ground. "So you say, but I have no reason to believe it. The necklace that gave me that horrible curse is proof of that. "

"Will you quit going on about that necklace. I told you it was a spell backlash, not a curse. I believed you were smart enough to know the difference. You used to love to study about curses. Besides, you have no cause to worry about that necklace ever again. Robert decided that he wanted that necklace as payment for the horses. He was curious about the way it was made. As for your former condition, Father only needs to send for Kymil to gain the proof he needs."

Io'lan growled and shuffled back to the spot where he planned to take reverie. He looked over at Iasa and Katla in contempt. _"Hmm, a curse. Now only to find which one might suit the best, for both of them." _He thought to himself.

"Look here Katla, this is strange."

"What is it Iasa?"

Iasa pointed to a swirling symbol with two circles below the top arc. "There were marks like these near the Ranger's Rest. Do you have any idea what it could mean?"

"No but I am certain Kamiel does. I thought they were mere decoration. I never thought to ask if the symbol meant anything."

"Neither did I. Another mystery?"

"Perhaps it just means this is a safe place. Perhaps this is why Io'nore chose this cave."

"He may know."

Iasa asked, but Io'nore said that was unaware of exactly what the symbol meant. If Io'nore did know, he was keeping the secret well.

It took them the better part of two days to reach the banks of River Delimbityr where it branched off upriver in three parts through the Nether Mountains.

The grizzled old man who ran a ferry across the river was glad to have the business. He was curious why the travelers were not interested in selling their horses or purchasing passage on one of the boats that constantly traveled to Everlund. "Stupid adventures." He muttered to himself as he saw Io'nore and the rest head towards the High Forest.

The travelers came upon eight wood elves whom had gone to the river to gather supplies and were returning to the wood.

Katla suggested that all who could double up and share in riding the horses to save time.

The wood elves thanked Io'nore for the kindness, but all refused to regard or ride with Katla.

Katla decided to make things easier, she would ride sitting in front of Iasa. It would help keep the wood elves from staring so much, and keep them from bickering over who had a mount.

Uasil tied Io'lan's hands behind his back so he could ride with Uasil on the big horse.

With all on horseback , it only took them a few hours to reach the encampment on theeasternend.

"I suggest you keep that one tied up. He would not be happy to have one so corrupt loose. " The wood elf pointed to Io'lan. "As for her, we will let him judge for himself whether she stays or not. The dwarves are to give up their axes, for the time being. Those types of things upset him. Please heed me. Many of us rely on him for protection." he continued softly.

"Just who is _he_?" Uasil said as he got down from his horse.

The young wood elf pointed to the huge tree that stood above him. Although there was no hint of breeze, the leaves and branches started to move.

"Turlang, the Treant." the wood elf said, "I'm called Lastorn, because I can understand him. He has kept me safe all of my life. I serve him as his translator."

Uasil craned his neck high, then fell on his knees. He had never been very religious, but on Ruathym, often, holy trees were considered messengers of the gods. He was in mood to question at that moment.

Leaves rustled over his head as he felt a branch slowly and gently brush against his head. The branch coiled around him and lifted him to stand before it let go.

"He tells me that you need not kneel. He knows you are one from the sea far away. He wonders if his brothers who traveled to the sea are still alive?"

"I believe so. I am not sure because I spent much time on my ship."

Turlang swayed slightly.

"He says he is happy to hear that. He is also happy that Io'nore is here. He wonders if he keeps up with his studies of healing. And, he asks Io'nore who the others with him are. Except for the one who was born alongside Io'nore. He refuses to speak that one's name, but he knows him."

The rest of the wood elves gathered around Katla and pushed her forward. "Turlang, Io'nore has brought great folly to us. He brings an elf-bane. One who brings sorrow."

"There is no such thing as an elf-bane. Katla is special but it has nothing to do with evil." Io'nore explained, "She has been given the gift of a holy warrior."

Katla looked up at Turlang and stood very still. Turlang swayed and let out small groaning sounds as he lightly brushed his leaves across her face.

"I don't understand what he means, but he says something about a gilded leaf? He said something about when a cleric prayed for a blessing while beneath his branches."

"I understand perfectly. Gilded Leaf is the name of a Holy Sword. My father carries it."

Lastorn spoke as Turlang swayed. "He says to give your father his regards. He also says you are his very image."

"The dwarves are Gemez and Keld. The young human there is Cassius, the other young male there is my youngest brother, Iasa, and this," Io'nore pulled Shadow forward, "Is my bride, Shadow."

Turlang examined each of them and swayed happily.

"You are all welcome here as long as you follow the rules." Lastorn explained." Only light fire from already dead fallen branches, and keep the fires well contained. Eat what you brought with you if you can, because many of the plants and some of the creatures are poisonous. We do have some food we can share if you are in need. Respect the forest and do not wander off. This forest is alive and not all of the treants are as benevolent as Turlang. He normally does not come this far east, but there was trouble with some trying to find the evil fortress buried near here."

"We are simply traveling to Straankeep. We have business there. "

"He has heard of the holy island. He says he is happy that your people encourage the trees to grow there and that you make your homes among them."

Katla bowed, "Thank you for allowing us to rest."

Io'nore instructed his friends to lay out their pallets, and take reverie, or sleep now that they could, because they would need to be more alert at night, even with Turlang watching over them.

As Io'lan sat with his arms tied, he felt a small poking coming from one of his sleeves. He smiled at the cleverly hidden wand and thought to himself, _"It is not a curse, but it should certainly give me enough of a revenge, for now." _He sighed and grumbled aloud, "Will one of you be so kind as to take me so a secluded spot and untie me for a moment so I can relieve myself?"

Uasil took Io'lan in to the bushes. Io'nore slipped the secret pocket in his sleeve open and secreted the wand in the pocket near his chest. "Tie my hands in front. It will allow me to sleep. I doubt I can do anything while guarded by you and the rest, including the tree."

Uasil grunted, but could find no fault in Io'lan's logic. He tied Io'lan's hands in front of him.

Io'lan smiled inwardly.

* * *

Katla eased as he let her reverie relax her. The feel of Iasa against her back and the relative safety of being beneath Turlang's branches made her slip into meditation with ease. As she slipped into a deep relaxation, a swirl of color entered her mind, surrounding her in its erotic haze. Lust filled her to the core. She could not escape from the reverie as the image of Iasa filled her vision with the cloud. The dream turned more erotic with his presence. She felt his arms around her. Iasa stared into her eyes. Katla could not help herself.

Io'lan screamed in pain as Turlang's branches wound around his body and neck and lifted him high in the air. He dropped the small wand and put his hand at his neck to keep Turlang from choking the life from him.

"What is it!" Uasil shouted as he rose and looked at the way the tree was swinging the elf about like a rag doll.

"What did he do!" Io'nore shouted.

"Turlang said that he was casting a spell and must be punished." Lastorn replied as he ran to Io'nore.

"This be no time fer that sort of thing. Yer prisoner is no gonna get his trial like this." Gemez yelled at Katla and Iasa as he saw them coupling furiously in plain sight.

Io'nore looked over at the two. "Something is not right." He put his hand on Iasa's shoulder to try and get his attention. "Gods! They are both still in reverie! Turlang! Please put him down, we need to know what he did!"

Turlang loosened the branch around Io'lan's neck but kept the rest of the branches securing Io'lan tight. "He says there is a wand on the ground near where that one was sitting." Lastorn answered.

Uasil found the tiny wand and examined it for any sort of marking. The only image he could make out was a circular pale face surrounded by red hair. "Can you read the writing, Io'nore? I can't."

Io'nore studied the wand for a few moments. "It is a wand used by priestesses of Sune. The spell seems to be one to increase lust. As far as I can tell, it has no other purpose. There wand has no more magic in it. It seems my twin is simply being a perverted voyeur."

"Will they be alright?" Shadow said with concern.

"Yes. Take some of the blankets and cover them. The spell does not look to be very strong. They just need to wear themselves out. They will be able to come out of reverie as soon as their bodies tire. Unfortunately, that will also mean they will be too exhausted to much more than sleep for the next few days."

Cassius looked up at Io'lan, "How could you do something so shameful?"

"I found it amusing." Io'lan answered drolly, "Now can you ask this tree to let me down?"

"No, brother. It seems it is the safest for the rest of us while you are in Turlang's clutches. Behave and he might let you down."

Io'lan growled and spat at the ground, but relaxed. The tightness of the branches around him loosened their grip slightly to allow blood flow, but they still held him fast.

"Turlang will keep him until you are ready to resume your journey. He hopes it will be as soon as the two ensorcelled ones recover."

"I wish he had been polite. I had wanted to spend more time among you and your people, Lastorn."

"As do I. Although, I suspected your stay would be short onceTurlang saw you had your brother with you."

"They are calming, Io'nore." Shadow rubbed both Katla and Iasa's heads with a damp cloth as soon as their bodies stilled. Both were running a fever, but the cool water seemed to bring it down quickly.

"Good. Let them sleep. We will leave as soon as they are well rested."

"I have something for you." Lastorn handed Io'nore a small carved plaque. "Give this to Lady Yeshelné Amrallatha in Everlund. I am certain she will give you an audience. She will have something to help you keep Io'lan in line."

"I thank you, and Turlang for the hospitality, despite my brother's perverse stunt. Turlang, make sure his hands and mouth are well secure. He tends to like fire spells."

Turlang swayed and branches formed a gag over Io'lan's mouth.

* * *

Iasa refused to speak to Katla during the entire journey to Everlund. Iasa was riddled with guilt. Neither Iasa nor Katla were in any mood to fight off any enemy that might come their way.

Uasil felt they were lucky not running into anything more than a few highwaymen. The thieves didn't give much of a fight. They were frightened at the skills of the two dwarves and the sheer size of Uasil. "The fools have never seen a giant if they think I am one!" Uasil laughed, "I am just shy of seven feet, much too small for a giant."

"Iasa," Io'nore said quietly, "You need to talk, and get out of this melancholy."

"Why? Just ask Katla, I have been melancholy most of my life."

"The spurt of lust was not your fault. If you had not been in reverie, the spell from that Sune wand would not have had any effect."

"You are wrong. I wanted Katla for a long time. I know we will never truly be _in_ love, but she is the only one who understands me. For me, that is enough. What I did was horrible. The wand would not have worked if I hadn't had the thought in my mind already. I was predisposed to the idea."

"Katla seems more embarrassed than angry. Do you think it is enough for her to just have you, knowing you do not feel thiramin for her? Have you asked?"

"She is in love with Corellon Larethian. No one can match up to that. I understand her, and I'll let her love him like she wants to."

"That is not wise Iasa. Look at Lord Isolder. You may not realize this, but your personality is much like our uncle's. Don't try to keep her because you pity what she is. She will leave you, or you will leave her, and it will leave you both miserable. You don't want to repeat the mistakes of her father. Uncle Isolder 's bad luck with marriages has to do with the compassion that he takes too far. He would not want that kind of sorrow for Katla."

Iasa nodded and looked up as the towers of Everlund came into view. "Do you think that is why we were forbidden to be together, as a couple."

"I am almost certain."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to H. for the email! It is interesting that people from so far away like my story.

You are correct, H. -- Uasil is pronounced yew-AW-sill.

Please Review


End file.
